Unchartered Waters
by Mrsbonnieful
Summary: Georg von Trapp, a navy man could use these words to describe his life. This is Georg's story. His life has had more downs than normal. He feels cursed. He wonders how his latest crisis is going to end.
1. Prologue

Prologue-The Very Beginning

The Austro-Hungarian Empire was the home of a man by the name of August Trapp. He married the lovely Hedwig Wepler. Together they had three children, a girl named Hede (Hedwig) and two boys, Georg and Werner.

August was a distinguished naval officer who had been knighted and earned the right to use "von" before his last name. Sadly, August died when his children were quite young. Hedwig raised her children on a small widow's pension. She made sure they received a proper education.

At fourteen Georg von Trapp followed in his father's footsteps; he entered the naval academy. He excelled. After graduation he sailed the world before his assignment to an armored cruiser. Even at his young age he became a decorated naval officer. He held a fascination for submarines and was transferred to one of the early models.

Georg was sent to observe in a factory owned by Robert Whitehead which made torpedoes. It was during that time he met his future wife, Whitehead's daughter, Agathe. Two years later they were married. His marital bless was shattered when his beloved mother died the next year. He was doubly saddened that she didn't live to see his first child.

Georg was also blessed. Agathe understood his love for the navy. She endured his time away from the family when he was called to command a submarine during the Great War. During the crew's frequent leave time, she birthed four children. Again Georg was saddened by a death. His brother Werner was one of the early casualties of the Great War.

Although Georg had done valiant deeds for which he received the highest award; the Austrian-Hungarian Empire lost the war and its navy. Georg was despondent for weeks. Eventually, he found his happiness with his wife and five children and the two girls who were born during this time.

Before the last reached her second Birthday that happiness was destroyed. Georg's beloved wife died in his arms. She had nursed their children back to health following an illness known as Scarlet Fever. She could not save herself. His grief overwhelmed him.

He tried to comfort himself by moving from the house in which she died. It took three years before he had made the decision to buy property in a community on the outskirts of Salzburg, known as Aigen.

He had been encouraged by several of his former navy crew who had moved there recently. What none of them had evaluated was this area's close proximity to the German border. Neither did any of them know too much about this man named Hitler.

In a matter of months that all changed.

The Warning

It was the late days of spring when the family moved into their new home. The new home was like a breath of fresh air for Georg. His heart would always hold the love of his life but he had found a way to move on. He focused on his children; they were now his love.

Georg didn't know it; his presence in Aigen had already made it across the border to a vacation home for Hitler and his officers. It was located on a high plateau on one of the mountains in the German Alps.

His soldiers frequented the local establishments in Salzburg; getting very drunk and rowdy in the process. Beer, wine or hard liquor was known to loosen the tongues of even those sworn to secrecy. These men were no exception.

Austria still had a secret police; there was a detail stationed in Salzburg. They were always present around the local establishments. They overheard a comment by one. "He doesn't know he's made it so easy for us."

And they heard a reply. "He thinks his medal for bravery will protect him."

One of the Austrian Secret Police was very intuitive. He knew exactly of whom they were speaking. James Lewis knew Georg was a wanted man. He had to assess the best way notify him. He had no idea how much time he had. And he knew he couldn't be seen going to his villa. For now, he confided in no one.

James went by the villa at dusk one evening. His task became even more difficult. He could hear the children's laughter, and his friend's voice, "your turn Marta." It broke his heart that he had such terrible news for Georg. He went home to think of a plan.

The next evening James entered the property from a path which was hidden by a canopy of tree branches. He came upon a glass structure, a garden gazebo. Luck was his side. He heard a familiar voice. "The children are happy Agathe. And I will try and fulfill my promise to find them a mother."

James always carried his boatswain's whistle with him; he had used it recently to scare off a pack of wild dogs. He sounded a short tweet; a sound he was sure Georg would recognize. And he did. "Okay, which one of you has come to visit?"

James quietly showed his face. "James, what are you doing snooping around my villa? Are you here on a mission or only to say hello?"

"I wish it was the later."

He saw Georg's body stiffen; his eyes glared at him. He had no voice.

"I'll be blunt; that German leader named Hitler has you in his crosshairs." James had gotten his attention.

Georg barked at him. "How so?"

"None of us realized what his plans were. He's sent his soldiers to recruit Austrians for his Army of Stormtroopers. They are living here, in secret. He's going to annex Austria, Georg.

"I walk around the city and I hear his supporters talk among themselves. Georg, I hate to shatter your happiness; I heard you having a good time with your children the other night. You're one of their main targets. You must send your children somewhere far away. And you must do it secret. And then you must leave."

"My gut told me something was brewing. I believe I saw some of them watching the road the day we took a bike ride. I suppose the safest place is in London at the Whitehead's residence. One of his children lives there. Now, how do I get them there?"

"My idea is to have your house staff help you. Your proximity to the train station is ideal. You don't need to travel across town to the main station."

"That's true. Even they will be shocked at the news."

"I'm sure that once the initial shock wears off, they will be more than willing to help. I don't think any of them would be happy living in a German occupied country."

"Yes, I know that too. Still, it will be difficult to tell them. And I have no idea what to tell the children. They are so perceptive, especially Brigitta. She seems to be able to read my mind."

Georg sat on the bench and buried his head in his hands. "I must be cursed. Why do these terrible things continue to happen to me?"

"Don't think that way my friend. Perhaps a blessing will come one day. Maybe you should confide in Isabel. She's been with the children for years."

"How much time do I have?"

"That I can't answer."

"I'll speak to Isabel as soon as I can."

James patted Georg on his shoulder. "She'll help you. I'm sure."

Georg watched him walk into the dark and disappear. He took a deep breath and plodded his way back to the villa. He wasn't sure how to begin a conversation with her or the others, Katia the cook or the two men who cared for the villa, Stefan and Phillip.

Early the next morning, Isabel knocked on the shut but not closed door of Georg's study. Her touch opened it part way.

He saw her. "You're up early this morning. Did the children wake you?"

"No sir, my mind did. Stefan had a car follow him into town yesterday morning. And I felt like eyes were on me and the children when we walked to visit the horses in the afternoon. Both bothered me."

"Please shut the door and sit down."

"Isabel, do you realize how close Salzburg is to the German border?"

"I know it's not far. I've heard another dialect of German being spoken in the shopping district."

"Did you notice if it was mostly from men?"

"As a matter of fact I did see a lot of men recently. Are they Germans, Georg?"

"They are. And they have a mission."

"You know something; tell me."

"They're here to convince the people they would happier if they were a part of Germany. And to recruit men to their army; they already have many members. They stay hidden by not wearing uniforms."

"None of this sounds at all good."

"It isn't, Isabel. They know I'm living here. I've been warned to leave before they can make their move."

Now it was Isabel's turn to hide her face in her hands; she was hiding her wet eyes.

"I know how you feel. I felt cursed. I need your help to get the children to London."

"That far away, Georg. What's going to happen?"

"I'm sure annexing Austria is only the beginning. The Germans want a large empire. We should be safe in London."

"Is there a plan?"

"Yes, my contact is well informed. He knows my large family boarding a train would draw their attention. I will need you and the others to leave at varied times. I must travel alone. It's the only way to ensure their safety."

"They're not going to be happy about leaving you behind."

"Yes I know."

"I'll volunteer to take Marta and Gretl. Can we use our train station?"

"Yes, their goodbyes will need to be here at the villa. I'll walk with you to the beginning of the pasture."

"I assume one of your naval officers is helping you."

"Yes, he's buying all the tickets."

"And you will have a good excuse why you're not coming with them."

"Hopefully, I'll think of one."

Isabel left him to go see about the children.

Georg had heard the urgency in James' voice. He thought of a story to tell his children. He joined them for breakfast on the veranda. He made some small talk before he told them about London.

"This is a wonderful time of the year to make a trip to London. It's a fascinating city. So many people are traveling there I couldn't get enough tickets to take the same train.

"The best part is; I invited Frau Schmidt, Katia, Stefan and Phillip to come too. We have a free place to stay. Your Uncle Frank is living in his parent's old home. Are you excited?"

"Very much Papa, I speak for the others. We love to see new places."

"I'm glad, Friedrich. Frau Schmidt will be the first to leave. And Marta and Gretl you get to be with her." They giggled; they had no idea what was happening. Even Brigitta had been convinced it was a fun trip.

After breakfast, the children ran off to explore the still new grounds. Then they did their reading. Georg took the opportunity to talk to the others. He found Katia in the kitchen finishing the breakfast dishes.

"Any more coffee, Katia?"

"Now, you know I always have more coffee. Sit down; I'll pour you a cup."

"Thank you." Georg watched her finish the dishes.

"Get a cup for yourself and sit with me."

Katia was very happy with her employer's newly found happiness. She had no inkling of any trouble brewing. Georg was not happy about the news he had to tell her. He did his best to soften the news.

"Isabel spoke to me earlier. She mentioned the men she had seen in town. Did you know a car followed Stefan on his way to deliver the extra eggs?"

"I knew about all the men but not the later. Does all this add up to something?"

"It does, Katia. Salzburg has many men who simply walk over the close border with Germany. They've been sent by the new leader in Germany. He wants to build an empire; Austria is to be his first prize."

"This doesn't sound good at all."

"It's not, it gets worse Katia. This leader Hitler wants me."

"Oh no, that can't happen. You must get out of Austria."

"Not just me, all of us. I'm sending you and the others with the children to London. The children's grandmother's original home."

"Will we be safe there?"

"As safe as we can be, it's the only choice."

"What about the villa?"

"Don't worry about it. Bury the perishable food. Pack as much as you can comfortably carry in one suitcase. Isabel will leave first with Marta and Gretl."

"I feel like a ton of bricks hit me. This is awful. I know I must keep my feelings from the children. I suppose, now you need to tell the guys."

"I do. Let me find them."

Both Stefan and Phillip weren't as shocked as the ladies. They had had those eerie feelings they couldn't explain.

James found Georg that evening. "How'd it go?"

"Surprisingly well."

"Here are all the tickets. Make sure the adults have all their papers and those for the children. I doubt they will need them."

"Yes, I will double check with them when I give them the tickets. Will I see you again?"

"I'm sure we will speak before you leave. Georg, I know you are worried. It's not everyday you send your children hundreds of miles away. Believe me; they will have watchful eyes on them the entire trip."

"Thanks for the reminder. I'll wait here until you disappear."

Trying not to worry is a difficult task for anyone. Georg was no different. He like the other adults maintained a pleasant affect around the children. It had helped. The children were very excited. They trusted their Papa.

The next day, on the afternoon train Isabel and the girls left. In the morning it was Friedrich, Brigitta and Phillip. On the evening train the next day was Liesl, Louisa and Katia. The following morning Kurt and Stefan left. His salutation to Georg that morning was, "Be safe."

**A/N:** Many of the ideas for this story came from a book written by the eldest daughter, Agathe. Its title, _Memories Before and After The Sound of Music,_ makes one leery about reading it. She did write it because she didn't like the way her papa was portrayed in the movie. It is so much more. The book ends with her acceptance of the movie.

Another not known book I used was written by Georg himself. _To the Last Salute,_ his memories as an Austrian U-Boat commander. One of his grandchildren had it translated. She wrote an inspiring introduction. It explains why the Austrian flag hung in the great hall.

Also, there is no butler, no Franz in this story.


	2. Georg's U-Turn

Georg's U-Turn

Georg heard the train's whistle announce its departure from the station. Now he was alone. He reflected back on these last four days. His children had made him very proud. He sensed the older five knew there was more to the reason for going to London. He heard no whispering among them. They had occupied themselves by playing cards, board games or chess. He had even joined them.

Georg was prepared to take the late train the following day. He waited to hear again from James. He had connections. He would come to the villa as soon as he knew Stefan and Kurt had arrived safely in London; just as he had for the others.

Georg offered words of warning to his friend. "Don't wait too long to get out. And please pass my warning to the others. All of you are prime targets."

"You can be sure we won't. None of us want to jeopardize our families."

"You better leave before the sun rises any more. I'll be okay."

"'Till we meet again, Georg."

James disappeared. He would walk to the other end of the lake before taking the path home. Georg went into the villa. Katia had left enough food for him to make breakfast and lunch.

Georg had no emotional attachment to this home. It was its eerie quiet that he disliked. He wander the house; visiting all the children's rooms. He was glad they had filled their suitcases. Only a few winter clothes were left behind. He did the same. He secured the villa. He stepped out the back door as he heard the distant train whistle.

As he approached the train station from the pasture, he saw them, ten of them. No one was in uniform. Georg knew who they were. He ran back to the villa. He traded his suitcase for a backpack. He stuffed some rope and other mountain hiking equipment into the bag. His pistol was in his shoulder carrying case. He also changed into more casual clothes which included his boots. A warmer jacket replaced his suit coat.

He waited for the sun to set. He took the same path James had taken. This path went into the countryside before circling around to the bridge over the river. At his rapid pace, he was able to arrive on the other side in less than hour. Now all he needed to do was climb the steps to the Abbey.

He took as many as he could, two at a time. It was dark around the Abbey; it had no external lights. He walked close to the building. He approached the gate.

Rather than speaking, he loudly cleared his throat. The sister whose back was to him turned around. She wasn't afraid; she walked forward.

She heard. "May I please take sanctuary in the Abbey?"

"Are you being followed?"

"No but come daylight many secret German soldiers will be looking for me."

"Yes, let me get the key."

"Hurry sir," Georg heard as he entered. She shut and locked the gate. "Follow me. I'm going to hide you in the catacombs. "

"Why down here, Sister?"

"Reverend Mother's orders; she doesn't trust the Germans. There's a room which used to be a chapel; you can wait there."

Sister Sophia left him with her lantern. Georg used it to look around the space. He saw murals on the walls; and symbols of the early Christians etched into the soft stone. He also found a hewn altar. The room had no door. There was one chair; but he didn't sit.

Sister Sophia immediately went to see the Reverend Mother. "I admitted a man who asked for sanctuary."

"Do you know his name?"

"I didn't ask. He has a military bearing. He reminded me of my uncle."

"Take me to see him."

Georg was pacing. He soon heard the rustling of the nun's clothes and saw another lit lantern.

"Hello sir, I was told you asked for sanctuary. May I ask why?"

"Mother Abbess, my name may be familiar to you. I'm Captain Georg von Trapp."

"Ah, yes, you were awarded the Maria Thespian Cross for bravery in the Adriatic. When did you move to Salzburg?"

"A few months ago; I had to find my children a new home after their mother died."

"I'm so sorry sir. Where are they now?"

"I was warned to send them away. They are safe in London. My escape was thwarted. As I told your sister, I'm sure they will be looking for me come morning."

"You're probably right. But you can't stay here long. I need time to pray and think. I'm sure the soldiers will visit us. They won't come down here. They're scared of the catacombs because they were used for burials. They will post guards. The sisters will bring you your meals."

"Thank you, I'm grateful."

Georg tried to pray; he was a believer. He didn't consider himself to be religious. He wasn't able to give his worry to the Lord as he had been taught. There was a cot in the room. Georg didn't sleep much that night. He faintly heard the morning bells. And shortly one of the sisters brought him breakfast,

"They were here sir; like before none of them would enter the stairwell down here. They left two guards near the front gate."

"Thank you for the information and my food. Hopefully, I will leave here soon."

"I believe you will."

Upstairs in the Mother Abbess' office sat a young woman; a young woman who had only recently come to the Abbey. "Reverend Mother, do you have something for me to do today? I've already cleaned the barn."

"You really enjoy the animals, Maria."

"I do. They're God's creatures."

"Maria, tell me more about your hiking adventures."

"Mother, being high in the mountains is awesome. I know God is everywhere but He seems closer up there."

"Where do you hike?"

"Everywhere, sometimes we need picks and ropes to steady us as we cross ravines."

"Isn't it scary?"

"Not at all, you must trust your hiking buddies."

"Maria, do you know how much your face lights up when you talk about hiking?"

"It's my most favorite thing to do, besides singing."

"Yes, I know about your singing. Before you came to us, did you ever read the newspaper?"

"Reverend Mother, why do you ask?"

"I'm curious if you know anything about that German leader, Hitler."

"Only that he gives a lot of speeches. Didn't he win an election recently?"

"You're correct on both. Maria, he wants to take over Austria. He already has men who live here who are encouraging the people. I've heard terrible things are happening in Germany. He's very forceful; he always gets his way."

"He doesn't sound very nice."

"Maria, a gentleman sought sanctuary last night."

"I know that word; it's like a safe house; you can't be arrested."

"Correct, I need you to help this man get out of the country. He can't use public transportation. He must travel secretly. You must know a good way."

"You want me to take him there?"

"You and maybe some of your friends. Do any live near-by?"

"Yes, they're orphans like me. They're living in a school dormitory."

"Maria, you need to go to them and ask for their help. It's very important to get this man to London. He has seven children waiting for their father to join them. You see they have no mother; she died due to an illness called Scarlet Fever. They need their father."

"How sad, of course I'll do it."

Suddenly, they both heard loud male voices. "Ignore these women; search every room."

"Maria, go down the turret stairs; hide in the graveyard."

As soon as Maria disappeared, the office door opened. Two men with guns drawn came in. "No one here sir, except the old one." They left.

Maria found Sister Catherine hiding in the graveyard too. "Tell Mother I know how to get to my friends unnoticed. I'll bring them back here."

They both saw all the armed men turn around and walked back to the front gate. Maria scaled the back fence of the graveyard to go find her friends.

She then climbed over the brick wall in the back to the street below. She found them. "Do you want to have fun and do something daring?"

"What is it, Maria?"

She explained the situation involving the man who had taken sanctuary in the Abbey to her four friends.

"Maria, is this for real? Have you seen this man?"

"No Willie I haven't seen him. I just know we need to help. Who's in?"

All four raised their hands. One of the girls spoke up. "Our hiking bags are still packed. All we need to do is change our clothes."

Maria's friends, Annie, Kathy, Tom and Willie followed Maria back to the Abbey.

"Why the graveyard Maria?" Kathy asked.

"Because grown men are known to be scared of them."

The stairwell led to a door which entered the main floor of the Abbey. Maria knocked using a secret signal. Sister Catherine was waiting. "That was quick, Maria."

"Their bags were still packed. Please tell Mother we're here."

Sister Catherine left them to find the Mother Abbess. Maria's friends looked around. "Where's your room, Maria?"

"I still live in the guest house. I have so much to learn if I want to become a nun. It's a big decision."

They heard the Mother Abbess speak. "Maria, bring your friends to the sitting room in the guest house."

She commented. "Since I see backpacks, you must have volunteered to help."

"Yes…mam." Annie said tentatively.

The Mother Abbess smiled. "Address me as you would any adult."

"When do we meet our man?" Tom inquired.

"He's in the catacombs."

"Can you explain? We don't know that word." It was Kathy who asked.

"They're tunnels and rooms built underground where the early Christians buried their dead. They were also places of worship during the years of persecution."

"Are there bodies down there?"

"No young man. They haven't been used that way for centuries. We can go meet him. Each of you can carry a lantern; we will have more than enough light."

"I suppose I'm game."

"Willie, I'm surprised. You're the most daring of us all."

"I know Maria, I know. The thought of dead bodies gives me the willies."

"Take a deep breath; you'll be fine. You follow Reverend Mother. I'll be last."

The hidden door was opened; they descended the steps. The lanterns were there. Willie took a stick and lit it from a burning lantern and lit all the others.

"These passageways are so big. How did they build them?"

"There were skilled craftsmen who used picks and shovels. They're all over parts of the ancient Roman Empire." Reverend Mother explained.

Georg heard their voices. He was standing in the passageway with his lantern. "Who do you have with you, Reverend Mother?"

"They're friends of a young woman who is in discernment." She turned to locate Maria.

"Maria, please come to me." She took a few steps forward.

"This is Captain Georg von Trapp; the man who needs to get to his children."

Georg was confused. Are these young people helping me escape? He didn't dwell on his thought. "Pleased to meet you, Fräulein."

"It's Maria sir. Let me introduce my friends. Annie has the curly black hair. Kathy has long brown hair. Willie has curly black hair too. And Tom's hair is blond; he always needs a haircut. He laughed.

They exchanged handshakes; Georg recognized each by name. Maria spoke. "Captain, there's only one way to get you out of Austria unnoticed. We must travel through the mountains."

"I suspected that to be true. I brought what hiking gear I had. When do we leave?"

"My friends and I will discuss our plans tonight. We will probably leave before dawn the next day."

"I can't thank all of you enough."

"We had to help. Maria told us about your children."


	3. Their Travel Begins

Their Travel Begins

Georg watched them walk away; the light from their lanterns grew dim and then they disappeared. "God, you really know how to surprise a grown man. I'm grateful. You must know things I don't."

It was Maria who captured his mind as he tried to fall asleep. Georg finally put his thoughts to sleep and he actually got a submarine's night sleep of four hours.

The young people had stayed in the sitting room to discuss a plan. "Maria, you know this area around the Abbey. You must know how to leave without the guards in front seeing us."

"Tom, I scaled the fence to get out of the graveyard and then climbed over the brick wall when I came to find you."

"What's on the other side of the wall?" Kathy asked.

"A tree covered narrow path; and then a short open walkway to the bridge over the river."

"Hmmmmn," Tom was thinking. "I know we are leaving before sunrise but crossing the open walkway allows us to be seen. We really need to be extra careful. Any ideas Willie?"

"I suppose we should walk over separately, with lots of space between us so no one thinks we're a group."

"Okay then, that's what we will do. And remember we must be very quiet. Does anyone have other concerns?"

"I worry about staying so close to the German border."

"Why Maria?" Everyone asked together.

"I've heard that Hitler guy has a retreat on the German side of the border. They use special glasses to look at Austria. They may be able to see us if we go southeast towards Innsbruck."

"What do you suggest?"

"We're going to need to go south towards Italy."

"There are mighty tall mountains down there."

"I know, Tom. But we don't have to scale them; we can use the valley paths."

"True, but there are still some good size rocky crags, I'm not sure the captain has that much skill."

"He's determined. He needs to reach his children. And before we reach the big mountains we will walk through the forest."

"Okay Maria, you've convinced us. Let's look at the map."

The five young people studied Tom's map and were prepared to give an overview of their travel to Georg. Maria had found two empty bedrooms in the guest house for her friends.

After breakfast, Georg came from the catacombs. They met in the sitting room. Maria explained the plan.

"It's a great plan. I do need to tell you, we need to stay far away from Aigen."

"Why sir?"

"My villa is there. I'm sure it is being well guarded."

"No problem, there's actually a good road that travels north before turning to the south. It's actually a little closer to the Gaisberg Mountain." Tom noted.

"Very well, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning two hours before sunrise, Captain."

"No, Captain will not do. First, someone may overhear you and I'm not a captain anymore. I prefer Georg. And yes I know you were taught not to call an elder by his first name. I'm one of you, okay." He looked at Tom and then the others.

"Sure Georg, none of us mind. Now we wait."

That was hard. There was very little to occupy their time. Tom did have a small chess set in his backpack. A piece of material with squares drawn on it served as the board.

"Do you play chess, Georg?"

"Yes, I taught my older children. My oldest son is quite good."

Tom and Georg occupied themselves by playing chess. There were also a few non-religious books in the sitting room of the guest house; the others read. The day passed. Soon it was dinner time.

While the others went back to the sitting room, Maria attended evening vespers. Reverend Mother caught up to her. "Go get a couple of your friends. Sister Catherine has some food for you take with you. Tell everyone, I will be up early to give you a blessing and see you off."

"I will. Mother, it may be many days before I return."

"The Lord will guide you; keep a prayerful heart and an open mind."

Later she would tell Sister Catherine what her prayers had told her. She doubted Maria would be happy living in a convent. She felt God had other plans for her.

Annie and Tom came with Maria to carry the food, apples, cheese and small loaves of bread. They were distributed among their backpacks. Georg returned to the catacombs to sleep.

All of them were awake around three in the morning. They had enough time to eat a bowl of porridge with fine nuts mixed in; enjoyed with coffee. Each double-checked their rooms. Maria had them wait near the stairwell to the graveyard.

The Reverend Mother joined them. "I know Georg is very grateful to all of you. You may not realize, but you are following one of God's commandments; to help those in need. I pray this prayer for you.

The group bowed their heads and listened.

"O God, our heavenly Father, whose glory fills the whole creation, and whose presence we find wherever we go: Preserve this group who travel; surround them with your loving care; protect them from every danger; and bring them in safety to their journey's end. _Amen._

"I also hope you can get word to me that you are safe." She made the sign of the cross and spoke this blessing. "May God the Father, God the son and God the Holy Ghost bless and preserve you."

She unlocked the door to the graveyard and watched them leave; she closed and locked the door. Immediately she began to pray. The entire convent would pray for them until they knew they were safe.

In silence Maria led the way. The others watched carefully as she scaled the fence; and they did the same. Next they followed behind as she climbed over the back wall. They each landed with their feet on the ground. Maria led, since she knew the way.

The tree-lined path had given way to the walkway. Here Tom became the leader. Willie was the director; he held the line as each crossed the bridge alone. He was last.

They walked a few meters on the street before veering onto a less used road heading north-northeast. They were full of energy. They wanted to get out of the city limits quickly. They saw no one.

Tom would tell Georg later this road out of the city was an excellent choice. They were out of the residential area within a few blocks. At the next intersection, the group turned to continue in a southerly direction.

After about an hour, they stopped for a few minutes. "As you can see Georg, we're already in the foothills of the Gaisberg Mountain."

"That and the fact we saw no one is comforting. Carry on."

They did. They continued at a rapid and steady pace.

Unknown to the group, there was another early riser near the bridge over the river. He was not an undercover Stormtrooper; he was a young lad who wanted to join them. He hoped he would score big by sharing his knowledge. He knew there were guards posted in front of the Abbey. He ran back there.

"Look Tim, there's that pest again. I wonder what absurd things he has to tell us this time."

Tim greeted the young lad. "You're up mighty early this morning, Rolf."

"I was doing my own guarding."

"Did you notice something?"

"As a matter of fact I did. I saw a group of young people cross the river bridge by the old fortress."

"Were they hikers?"

"I presume so; they were wearing backpacks."

"That answers your suspicions."

"Maybe, there was an older man with them. He looked out of place."

"Rolf, stop letting your imagination get carried away. He's was probably one of their fathers or an uncle. Go on home."

They watched him walk away. "You know, Karl, we should report this to Captain Zeller. It may mean something to him."

"I suppose. I see our relief is coming."

They said nothing to the morning guards. They would report this information at the command center.

The hikers were still very quiet. No one wanted to expend energy on talking. They had arrived at the base of the mountain.

"Tom, is that a road I see?"

"It is Georg. It's part of a road race. Several years ago the car makers from all over Europe decided to have an Alpine Road Rally. Car racing is a new sport; there's even prize money awarded."

"I may have read something about this; it seemed like a rather odd sport. I suppose you might say, 'to each his own.' I would prefer a sailboat race."

"I must agree with you. The road will make our climb very easy. Some hikers have made paths to connect the hairpin curves which the racers considered challenging; they cut our hiking time in half."

They group couldn't help but admire the views along the way. The road had lookout points for viewing Salzburg in the distance and the valley below. A forested path led them down the other side.

It was still morning. A mountain rest stop waited for them. They sat for a while and drank some water. Before leaving they filled their canteens from the well.

The weather was good and the path wasn't steep. The group took advantage and made good time. They stopped at another rest stop and ate some of the food the nuns had given them. They had made excellent progress. It was close to dusk when Georg saw a structure up ahead. He stopped.

"I wasn't expecting any homes."

"It's a hiker hut." Tom went on to explain. "They're everywhere; the Alpine Club constructed them to encourage people to hike."

"I never knew."

They arrived and Georg had a good look around the hut. It had two stories; the sleeping rooms were on the second floor. The first floor had a large sitting room with a dining table. Georg's big surprise was the well-stocked kitchen."

"Are all of them like this?"

"Almost identical, the straw mattresses aren't bad either."

In the morning Georg left money for their stay. The suggested amount was much less than Georg had planned on. They were rested and hiked with the same enthusiasm as yesterday.

Tom continued to be the leader. "Today our direction will begin to turn west towards Switzerland. Later today we will need to hike partially up another mountain; it's not difficult, only steep. Are you ready Georg?"

"I'm up for anything that will get me closer to my children."

Maria patted his shoulder. "Come walk with me; we can keep up the pace that way."

First they had to climb over multiple small rocky hills. The terrain gave them a breather with a flat hike through a plateau.

"Maria, there's a hiker's market up ahead. We can rest and eat before we get to the mountain." Tom explained.

"Another surprise for me," Georg thought out loud.

As they got closer, Tom reminded the group. "There's an outhouse in the back behind the lean-to."

Georg was using the facility as the others were looking over the food. He came from the outhouse and suddenly stopped. He heard other voices besides his friends. He remained behind the lean-to.

He heard those new voices. "Enjoy your hike; we're going north." He was suspicious; their dialect was from Germany. He was casual with his group; he didn't want to alarm them.

"Who were you speaking to, Tom?"

"Some young men on a day hike."

"Did you notice their dialect?"

"I did Georg. I heard it in Salzburg when I ran errands for the Abbey. Are you concerned?"

"They're from Germany, Maria. Now I believe what I saw when we crossed the bridge back in Salzburg really was a person. He was in the shadows; I saw him move back as I crossed."

"Do you think he told the guards about us?"

"I don't know for sure. I think those lads were sent by someone. We need to be extra careful."

"Before they change their minds, we better get going." Tom urged.

As before, Maria walked with Georg. In an hour he saw the mountain they needed to climb. "It really is rugged, Maria."

"There's a blazed trail most of the way; we need to be very careful. Parts of it were cut very close to the edge. Our hut for the night is on the other side."

Maria had been correct. At the beginning of the climb, the path was a zig-sag up. Soon the group needed to walk in single file.

"I see what you were telling us Maria. I must say the views are spectacular."

They weren't sightseeing but all agreed with Georg. Soon the trail became circular; their hut for the night was in view. They had traveled about seventy miles since leaving Salzburg. They were now in the Province of Tirol.

The young people had stayed in this hut before. Tom spoke. "Willie, you and Kathy need to get the food from the cold cellar."

Georg remained amazed at the convenience of these huts. "I'll help them, Tom."

The three of them brought potatoes, dried meat and two jars of canned vegetables to the kitchen in the hut.

"Georg, you can help Tom and Willie start a fire. We girls can fix dinner."

"Yes Maria, you must have known I've never cooked a meal." They shared sideways glances. Both turned away quickly to hide their laughing smiles.

The girls took all the ingredients and created a filling stew. They had also found coffee beans to brew. Not a speck was left. Hiking has its way of increasing one's appetite. After dinner they talked about tomorrow's hike.

"You know Georg; we will soon begin to travel in that narrow part of Austria."

"I'm well aware. What used to be the southern third of Austria is now part of Italy. It was spoil for Italy following the Great War. The settlement took away Austria's Navy. It was my first loss. Why did you comment?"

Tom responded. "It means we must stay in the high mountains until we arrive at the Swiss border. It's very rugged terrain. It's going to take us a few days."

"I suspected. We're also closer to the German border again. We need to be on our guard."

"Then we better get a good night's sleep; we need to have all our senses sharp."

"Thanks for the reminder, Maria."

"You're welcome, Georg."

Again they shared coy, sheepish smiles between them.

The group slept until shortly before sunrise; they had breakfast and headed out.


	4. The Scare

The Scare

The terrain this morning was much like yesterday; rocky hills with an occasional plateau and a couple of small mountains with easy paths. One of the mountains gave them a view of the valley below.

Maria was walking beside Georg. "I love being in the mountains; my second favorite place is this forest coming up."

"What's so special, Maria?"

"You can climb them and be hid; no one can see you. If you get yourself comfortable, you can actually fall asleep."

"Are you serious?"

"I am. Maybe we can stop and you and I can climb a tree."

"I don't know Maria. Submarine sailors don't do trees; we like the depth of deep water." They both giggled.

"Come on; let's set the pace for the group."

The others didn't mind. Everyone knew Georg was anxious to see his children. They kept a pace of about three miles per hour. The rest station was a welcomed stopped. They each had brought along a snack of cheese and an apple. They refilled their canteens. Maria prodded them.

"I can see the first trees; they're calling me."

"Very funny, Maria."

"I thought it was rather clever myself, Tom."

Maria wasted no time in regaining the pace. The edge of the forest was now only a few meters away. "Look at all those oak trees. They're so good for climbing."

"Maybe Maria, let's get further into the forest first."

"Okay Tom, I can wait."

Maria soon saw the ideal trees. "These are perfect."

"Alright Maria, go ahead and get this out of your blood."

Before she could move, Georg spoke. "Shh, I hear footsteps. They're coming this way. Where can we hide?"

"Up Georg, it's the only place."

Tom spoke in a whisper. "Georg, I'll give you a boost."

Georg placed his foot in the cradle Tom made with his hands. He caught the first branch and climbed several meters up the tree. He could barely see the ground. The others had climbed trees before; they grabbed a low branch and pulled themselves up. They waited. They heard.

"This is far enough. Rolf, are you sure you saw them?"

"I did, Captain. They must have walked deeper into the forest."

"Maybe so, we're not pursuing them. You can get lost in there. They seem to be going southwest; we have another opportunity. Let's go."

The tree people saw the squad do an about-face and leave in a hurry. They waited for Maria to give the all-clear single before climbing down. Georg spoke.

"That was close. I wonder where they will try again."

"I'm not sure. At least we know they're not following us."

Tom used his compass to be sure of their direction; without seeing the sun it was difficult to know east from west.

"This way everyone."

Even though they weren't being followed, they still hurried. Everyone picked up their pace. Soon the sky lightened. The forest was thinning. They turned south towards the Italian border. They found the rugged road that went west. A mountain range stood ominous on their left.

Tom's map had a hut located about two hours away. They had stopped only to eat a snack and drink some water. It was dusk when they arrived.

"We made good time everyone. Tomorrow we need to walk about the same distance. We will travel along the border between Austria and Italy."

"Tom, I'm so glad you're our guide. I owe you so much."

"I'm happy to do it Georg. Like Maria said to us, you need to get to your children. For a sailor, you have a good hiking pace."

"All of you are helping me. I hope we avoid any encounter with the Germans. They sounded determined to find me."

"I know they won't find us tomorrow; they'd never come this far south."

Annie and Maria had fixed dinner for them. "Let's eat so we can get to bed; that way we can leave at the first light of day."

All of them were like Maria and Georg; they woke well before the sunrise. Breakfast was no cook; cheese, dried meat and fruit. Each put a snack in their backpacks and filled their canteens. Georg left some money for their food. They started out at an even pace.

They weren't sightseeing. Each was focused. They were lucky, years ago people from the east developed trade routes. Sometimes the trail made a hairpin turn to avoid tall mountains and glaciers. Other times it wound around the side of the mountain in a zig-sag design.

When they stopped to rest they heard the animals. "Maria, even that bird thinks you're pretty. Did you hear his wolf-whistle?"

"I did. Maybe it was for you. He may think you're handsome."

"I think you're both funny. It's time to go."

"Okay Willie, okay; a little laughter lets you relax." Maria retorted.

"I suppose it does."

It was only mid-afternoon when they came upon a hut. Tom inquired. "Is everyone up to hiking to the next hut? If we keep our same pace we should be there by dusk."

"I'm up to it if everyone else is." Georg answered.

The answer was unanimous. "Let's go."

The group arrived tired but not exhausted. The routine was the same. The girls cooked dinner and the guys started a fire. After a filling dinner of noodles and cheese, they hit the sack.

In the morning the group dressed for the cold. It may have been summer time; still there was snow on these mountains. In fact one had a glacier and several ice caves. At their noon rest stop Tom announced.

"Annie and I are going on ahead. There's not enough time for all of us to scale down the ravine and then up to the plateau. Willie, be prepared to fasten the zip-rope to the steel post; I'll be on the other side to catch it. Once I secure it on the steel post, one of you must immediately be ready to slide over the deep ravine."

Tom didn't want to spook everyone; he knew this may be the opportunity the German captain spoke about. He and Annie jogged to the ravine. The other four kept up a good pace. It was early afternoon when they arrived on the other side. Tom saw them and was prepared.

Now Georg knew what they were talking about. He saw a large gap between the jagged peaks. Tom and Annie were a good twenty feet away from them. He tried not to be alarmed. That was until a voice traveled. "Keep going men."

Willie had heard it too; he worked at top speed. He secured the rope and tossed the other end across the depth to Tom; he caught it. Once secured, Willie handed Georg a special rope. "Now, engage the belt buckle as tight as you can and hang on to the rope."

He explained no further. He clicked the metal hook over the zip-rope. "Now step off the cliff." He gave Georg a push. He went sailing down the rope to the other side. Tom caught him. Georg got out of the way; his heart was pulsating in his neck. He watched.

Next was Kathy. Now they heard a loud voice. "We're almost there; draw your guns. We'll shoot warning shots. I want the captain alive."

Maria was ready to slide as the first shots were fired. "They're escaping. Aim your fire to the other side."

Tom grabbed Maria. She went running to Georg. Willie was on the slide just as Maria screamed and fell to the ground.

Tom caught Willie; he fell to the ground to avoid the bullets zooming past him. Tom released the rope and made himself small.

The shooting suddenly stopped. Tom and Willie stayed low and made it to the safe zone with the others. No one heard this conversation.

"I tried to stop him Captain."

"I know. Rolf was trying to prove himself. He had no idea the ravine was there. There's nothing we can do. Let's go."

Georg had turned his attention to Maria.

"Where did the bullet hit you?"

"My arm, I don't think it's bad."

"Let me look at the site."

Maria slipped her arm from her jacket. Georg saw two holes in its sleeve and similar holes in her blouse sleeve. "You're lucky; it's a burn. When we can it needs to be cleaned."

All of them had to catch their breaths. "That Zeller guy must want you badly, Georg."

"I'm sure he has his orders from that man Hitler. Is there a hut soon, Tom?"

"No hut tonight." He had five pair of eyes looking directly at him. He quickly added.

"Our night's accommodation is in the town of Samnaun Switzerland."

"Did you say Switzerland?"

"I did Georg. Here the border with Austria is a good forty or fifty miles closer than the border past Innsbruck. This road leads us there; it's about an hour's walk."

"I had no idea. I suppose I've never looked closely at a map; never had a reason. Lead on Tom."

As he had told them, in about an hour they entered a tiny town. Samnaun was only a mile inside the Swiss border.

Tom knew of a comfortable Inn where they could stay the night. It had two suites available; one for the three guys and the other for the girls.

"I don't know about you, but I can't wait to soak in a tub of hot water."

"You read my mind, Maria." The other two girls said in unison.

Even Georg had a comment. "And I need to shave off this beard before I see the children. My little girls may not recognize me."

They disappeared to their respective suites. In two hours they met in the lobby. Each of them was refreshed. Georg and the guys were all clean shaven.

"Maria, how's your arm?"

"It's like you thought, a burn. Kathy had the first-aid kit. She place some salve on a gauze pad and wrapped it in place with bands of gauze. As all burns do, it will probably ooze as it heals."

"Excellent treatment, it should be much better in a couple of days. I think we should head for the restaurant. I'm sure everyone is hungry."

Their conversation was minimal; Georg was playing it safe. He wasn't sure if there were any hidden ears. They each started with a tomato soup with cheese sprinkled on top. For their main course they splurged on veal scaloppini with two vegetable dishes and their fill of coffee.

When they were done, the others returned to their rooms. Georg inquired about transportation into France. He learned he would need to take a bus to Chur. There he could catch a train to Paris with connections to Calais; where he would take the ferry across the English Channel. On his way back to his room, he passed a newspaper stand.

He could read the headlines several feet away: **Germans Walk** **Into Salzburg.** He paid the man and took the copy to a private corner. He read all about the failed negotiations between the Chancellor of Austria and Hitler.

They had occurred at Hitler's mountain retreat. And secret news reporters had told the newspaper's editor that the German Secret Police was already rounding up those who refused to fly the new flag and was threatening anyone who uttered a word in opposition.

Georg knew his helpers could not return to Austria. He kept this news to himself until morning. After breakfast, he asked the ladies to join the guys in their room.

"I heard your conversation. I know you're anxious to return home. I can't sugarcoat my news. The German have made their move. Austria is now part of Germany. You can't go back. They've seen your faces. They will track you down as if you were animals.

"Come with me to London. I'm sure there's a way to get word to your friends; and Maria for you to get word to the Reverend Mother."

"The Reverend Mother told me that terrible things were happening in Germany. She may be praying I don't return. I'm in." She looked at her friends for their answers. She and Georg heard four separate voices say, "I'm in."

"How and when do we leave, Georg?"

"First by bus to the city of Chur, then by train to the coast of France where we take a ferry to London; it's not a long trip. Let's walk to the ticket office and find out about times. I wouldn't mind taking the night train."

"We don't care. I think the sooner we get out of here the better."

"Well said, Tom."

They went with Georg. They could hear him at the ticket window. "Yes, that's correct; six bus tickets to Chur and then the same for the train to Paris and the connection to Calais."

They didn't speak in public. Georg told them once they were back in their room. "We can leave this afternoon. There's a two o'clock bus to Chur. The train leaves for Paris at six. We arrive early in the morning.

"There are some day rooms near the train station where we can get a few hours of shuteye. The train to the coast doesn't leave until daybreak. The first ferry is usually around eight."

"I think we are as excited as you, Georg."

"I don't know about that, Tom; I hide my excitement well."

"I know there must be seven children who haven't had a good night's sleep since they arrived in London. They're going to be ecstatic."

"Maria's right; they're going to jump all over me, literally. Let's get an early lunch; we can wait at the bus station as well as we can wait here."


	5. To the Coast of France

To the Coast of France

Georg's encouragement to wait at the bus station had an air of premonition. They weren't gone thirty minutes when a group of Germans walked across the border. They were stopped by a local police officer and questioned.

"Do you have formal papers for being in my country?"

"Aren't we in Austria?"

"No, you crossed the border one mile ago. I suggest you return. I really don't want to notify my superiors?"

"Okay, okay, don't get huffy. We're going."

The policeman heard them mumble. "Captain Zeller was wrong. Switzerland is monitoring its border."

James Lewis would shed his uniform. He and his wife and children were on their way to London. They were in no hurry. He knew he would see Georg one day. He was thrilled to know he had made it out of Austria. He would report to the American agent living in Bern before they traveled on to Great Britain.

The bus station was several block away from where they stayed. This small little town had a few shops on their route. The young women did some window shopping. The young men gazed at the window display of a sporting goods store. Georg watched them.

The bus at the station caught his eye. "That must be our bus. Let's go see if we can board."

A man dressed in a snappy grey suit was standing beside it. Georg noted the red detailing on his coat and his red bow tie. He assumed it was traditional Swiss clothing.

He greeted them. "Are you traveling with me to Chur?"

"We are."

"Go ahead and board. As soon as the madam arrives with her class we can leave."

"A class of children, sir."

"Yes, they're singing in the summer festival in Chur; they're very good."

Maria whispered to Georg. "Maybe they will sing on the bus; I love to hear children singing."

The others had heard the driver's conversation with Georg. They took seats in the back. Maria and Georg sat in front of them.

The children had arrived. "Madam, I have other passengers today."

"Mr. Muller, do you think they mind if we practice?"

"I doubt it. You can ask the older gentleman."

"I will after we're on our way. Children you can board; you know the rules. Mind your manners."

They saw the other passengers. They immediately got quiet. Georg spoke to Maria.

"They're very polite young people."

"I'm sure they had their instructions."

Mr. Muller tooted his horn and pulled away from the station. The town was small. In a matter of minutes they were on the road to Chur.

The madam approached Georg. "Did Mr. Muller tell you my children are singing in a festival?"

"He did, madam."

"Do you mind if they practice?"

"Not at all, I love to hear children sing and so does this young woman sitting beside me."

"Thank you, we won't sing the entire way." She took her place in the front of the bus. She addressed the children.

"Our fellow passengers don't mind if we sing. Let's warm up our voices with the scale."

Georg and Maria heard. "Do, Re, Me, Fa, So, La, Tee, Do," sung twice and then the same notes with words to describe each note. Georg could hear Maria singing along in a whisper.

"Maria, do you know this song?"

"I do, so do Annie and Kathy. I think all music teachers know it. It's an easy way to teach children how to sing."

The madam changed the tempo for their first real song. This was a song about a family of goats. The children sang the yodeling parts like experts. Again Maria was mouthing the words.

"Another universal song, Maria."

"The Swiss and Austrian peasants have a lot of songs in common."

The children went on to sing another song. Maria and Georg clearly heard the yodeling. "Yo ho-lee ho-o-lee hol-la-lee-ho." The words announced it was spring time in the mountains. They heard the madam's complement.

"Monsieur Max is going to be so pleased. Let's finish with our National Folk Song."

Georg, Maria and the others all applauded as the children finished their song with the words; _it's so simple to love_.

"Madam, your children are excellent."

"Thank you sir, are you staying in Chur?"

"I wish we could. We're on our way to Paris." Georg didn't elaborate.

Everyone felt the bus slow. Mr. Muller announced. "We're almost in the city limits; the bus station is about twenty minutes away." And the madam told her children to gather their belongings.

Georg's group did the same. They waited for the children to get off. Again Georg spoke to the madam. "Best of luck at the festival, the audience is in for a real treat."

"Thank you sir, I wish you and your group safe travel. Come along children, we need to meet up with Monsieur Max."

Mr. Muller spoke to the group. "The train station is in the next block. It has a very comfortable waiting area. Our trains are usually on schedule. I wish you safe travel too."

He received thank yous from the group. And then left them; he walked into the bus station. The group proceeded to the train station. Georg noted the time. "We have almost an hour until the train should arrive for boarding."

"Should we have something to eat before we board."

"There's really no need, Maria. This train will have a dining car. Most trains have excellent food."

"That's a pleasant surprise. We've only traveled on local trains."

They did locate the restrooms. And then they browsed the newspaper stand. Each read again the news about their homeland. They were all glad to be getting out of the area.

As Georg had predicted, the train arrived in an hour. It was a few minutes later the loudspeaker announced. "Now boarding for points west; final destination Paris."

"That's us; let's get in line so we can get seats together."

Although they could have had compartments, Georg wanted to keep the group together. Now he felt responsible for the young people; he felt better keeping an eye on them. They were able to have bench seats; two to a bench. The guys and the ladies each had one; again he and Maria shared. Maria had the window seat.

"I can't believe how nice this train is, Georg."

"I guess Switzerland wants to do all it can to bring visitors to its country. It will benefit from people who will no longer go to Austria for skiing."

"That's good for them but so sad for Austria. The people will lose their incomes."

"It's a sad state of affairs. I'm afraid the worst is yet to come. Let's not dwell on it."

They heard the train's whistle announced its departure from the station. As all trains do, it pulled out slowly until the last car passed through the station. Then it picked up speed.

The Ticketmaster came into their car and announced. "After I collect your ticket stub, you're free to go to the dining car. Beverages and snacks are available; the dinner hour begins at seven."

Georg's group was hungry. Tom made the appeal. "Shouldn't we go now; we want to be sure to get seats."

"That makes sense. Don't get spook by the moving floor between the cars."

"Georg, what do you mean by moving floor?"

"Calm down Maria. It must be flexible so it can bend as the train goes around curves. There's usually a rope you can hang onto. It's perfectly safe. I'll go first."

"Okay, I believe you."

"Come on." Georg took her hand; the others followed.

Georg opened the door. It was noisy; one could really hear the engines and the metal on metal sounds of the wheels on the track. And Maria could see the floor wobble. Georg had done this before.

He stood in the middle; the wobble didn't bother him. "Take my hand Maria. You can grab the rope if you need it."

Maria was hesitant; she took a deep breath. She may have been a tree climber and an experienced mountain hiker but this moving floor spooked her.

As soon as she stepped out the door, the train turned slightly. The floor moved. Maria tightened her grip on Georg's hand. He pulled her along and led her to other door. She opened it and went into the next car to wait for the others. Georg did the same for the other girls; the guys didn't need his help.

Maria had had time to look around the dining car. The aisle was not down the middle. A row of small tables for two lined one side. On the other side were tables for larger groups. They had bench seating like booths in a restaurant.

"Georg, I never expected it to be so nice."

"And the food will be just as fine, Maria. We will all fit at one table."

The waiter had heard them. He directed them to a table in the middle of the car. The guys and Kathy took one bench. Annie, Maria and Georg took their places on the other.

The waiter addressed Georg. "Would your group like a tray of hordoevres and a beverage?"

"Yes please, but nothing with alcohol." Georg suspected that none of them had ever had it before. No one told him otherwise.

The group munched on fruit, nuts and cheese and sipped juice cocktails which were made with carbonated water. Soon they studied the menu. It brought comments.

"I never expected so many selections."

The waiter responded. "We aim to please all palates."

The food went beyond their expectations. They lingered over coffee and dessert. During this time, the sun had set. The electric lights had been turned on.

They found the same back in the passenger car. After an hour or so it was announced that the overhead lights would go off. All that would remain on were dim lights along the aisle.

Georg turned slightly to see the others. "You should try and get some sleep."

"No problem Georg, we've already been nodding off."

The dark car and the sway of the train lulled everyone to sleep except Georg. He stood watch; it was his nature. Maria laid her head on the seat back and closed her eyes.

Time flew by while they slept. The braking of the train woke them. Maria found herself resting against Georg's arm. She woke startled. "I'm so sorry Georg. Did I keep you awake?"

"It's okay. You were tired. I was keeping watch." He had smiled when her body fell against him; it had been a long time since he felt a woman's body that close.

"You're so kind."

"I'm grateful to all of you for getting me to safety."

"We felt called; it was the least we could do." She was going to same something about not wanting his children to be orphans; she decided not to.

The lights in the car came on slowly. The porter entered the car. "We're about twenty miles from the center of Paris."

The car was awake. All the passengers were talking. Each was anticipating their arrival, none more than Georg. He knew he was getting closer to his children.

The train slowed even more as it approached the station. Soon it came to a complete stop. They heard. "Be sure and collect all your belongings. Your bags will be unloaded shortly."

Since the group was in the back; they were the last to deboard. The porter resisted the urge to speak to Georg. He knew who he was; he had been informed. He watched the group walk towards the hotel with the day rooms. He would pass along their safe arrival.

Georg registered the group. He had been given keys to two rooms. He gave instructions to the young ladies. "Stay in your rooms until I come for you. I will knock three times."

"We will Georg. Please try and get some sleep. Your children don't need a tired father."

"I will, Maria."

Even though they had slept on the train, it felt good to stretch out on a real bed. All of them, including Georg got about four hours of sleep.

Maria was used to being awake for morning prayers. She woke the others. They were dressed when they heard Georg's knock. Maria opened the door. "We need to hurry; our train leaves in thirty minutes."

"We're ready."

The guys were behind him. It was a ten minute walk to the train station. Immediately they heard the voice from the speaker. "Train for Calais arriving on platform four."

Georg read the directional sign and hurried his group along. Nearby was a vendor selling baskets of food. Georg bought two. Tom and Willie carried them. They approached the train tracks as it was coming to a stop. Very few people were waiting.

The conductor stepped off. "You can board now. This train will leave on schedule."

They sat as before. "Georg, you must be getting excited. In a few hours you will see your children."

"You bet I am. I hope my delay hasn't worried them too much."

This train picked up speed rapidly after it left the station. The two stops were short. As soon as the passengers had boarded, the train resumed its travel towards the coast. As they approached it, they noticed fog.

Georg told them. "The sun should burn it off before the first ferry leaves for Great Britain."

"Georg, I think I speak for all of us. We're excited too. Is the home far from the coast?"

"It's in a small town about an hour away. There's a commuter train which stops there. It's a favorite of the locals who want to spend time in the country. I feel the train slowing; we must be close to the station."

And they were. They heard. "End of the line, all must disembark. The first ferry to Great Britain leaves in less than an hour."

Again they had to walk past a newspaper stand. They each read. _German plans thwarted. The Austrian submarine captain escaped all attempts to capture him_.

"Georg, do you think your children read the paper?"

"I hope not, Maria. Let's get some coffee at the ferry dock and eat our food."

The French pastries were filling. They finished not a moment too soon. They saw the rope taken down from in front of the bridge. Georg had their tickets. They boarded the ferry to Great Britain.


	6. The Reunion

The Reunion

Georg led his group across the connecting bridge. They waited for direction from him once they had arrived on the ferry.

"We have our choice of waiting areas. Do you want to go on the top deck? You'll have a better view of the coast."

"Great idea, we'll follow you."

There were two sets of stairs to climb to reach the top deck. They were immediately drawn to the ferry's edge. The young people were mesmerized by the water even before they left the dock.

"Is this your first time to see a large body of water?"

"It is Georg. Does it have a name?"

"It does, Maria. This part is called the English Channel. It connects to the North Sea and eventually to the Atlantic Ocean."

"That's the ocean between us and America."

"You are correct."

"Did you ever sail around here?"

"Once or twice, when I was a young sailor; the submarine never came this far west."

The whistle blew and they jumped. "They should give you a warning; that's a loud sound."

"It's a fog horn. As you can see the fog hasn't cleared away completely. The captain doesn't want to hit any cargo ships who also dock here. Since we can't see much, let's go sit in one of the bad weather rooms. We can still see the water and we can talk without screaming over the engine noise." Georg led the way.

"This is much better. Georg, tell us more about your children."

"Alright, let me start with the youngest. That's Gretl, she's five. She and her sister Marta who's almost seven are inseparable. Next is my precocious nine year old daughter."

"What makes you think she's precocious?"

"My first inkling Maria was when she was almost three. I came home on leave and found her reading; not baby books, early readers. And now she's reading secondary school level books."

"She's definitely gifted. Who's next?"

"That's Kurt, my all boy son. He's kicked a soccer ball around since he could walk. And he loves to build things. He's almost eleven."

Willie commented. "I was like that Georg. I had an erector set. I liked to build bridges. My guardian told me I should be a construction engineer."

"You have another boy, right Georg?"

"I do Tom. Friedrich is my student; he likes science."

"Maybe he will be a doctor."

"That's a possibility Annie."

"And my oldest girls are Liesl and Louisa. They have very different personalities. Liesl, who is almost seventeen, is all into fashion and learning about etiquette. I can see her married to an ambassador to a foreign country. Louisa hasn't found her feminine traits yet. She's thirteen. She and Kurt have always played together."

"We all hope we can remember their names."

"You will, Maria, once you see them. Their names seem to fit their personalities. Remember, there are also five adults with them, Isabel my housekeeper; she's like a grandmother to the children. Katia has cooked for us since she was quite young. And there are two men, Stefan who took care of the garden, the cows and the hens and Phillip kept my villa in tip-top-shape. And Frank is my brother-in-law. He moved there several years ago."

"Is this house large enough for us too?"

"Robert Whitehead added to it several times. He also built a cottage out back."

"Look everyone, the fog has burnt off. We can see the coast of England." Tom announced.

All eyes were on the windows in front of them. "Let's go outside. You will have a much better view."

"Good idea Georg, let's go." Tom added hurriedly as they headed out the door.

"Now you can really see all the water around us."

"It's so expansive Georg. Isn't it spooky at night?"

"Not really Maria. It's actually calming. The stars seem brighter. One can easily see the constellations."

Maria could detect a sadness in Georg's voice. She sensed he really missed his days in the navy. She hoped he might be able to take his children sailing someday.

For now they watched in silence. It would be Willie who would ask a question. "Georg, is it difficult for the ferryboat captain to navigate the boat to get to the ferry landing?"

"It's more tricky than difficult. Can you see the lighthouse near the north pier?"

They were still far away. They had to search with their eyes. Willie spoke.

"I do. What is it built on?"

"A manmade structure called a breakwater or bulkhead. They prevent silt and sand from filling the harbor. Now look to its right. Several meters away is the northern breakwater. The ferry captain must maneuver the vessel between the two."

"I can see why it's tricky. A hard wind could blow him off course."

"Exactly, that shouldn't be a problem today."

And it wasn't. The ferryboat captain had safely brought the ferry to the dock. Now the group waited for it to be secured so they could walk onto British soil.

All of them felt a sense of relief when they did. Georg took charge once again. He had no difficulty reading the directional signs. "Follow me. The commuter train stops across the street."

"Remind us again where we are going."

"To a small town outside of London, Walton-on-Thames; it will take about an hour. It depends on many people get on and off at each stop."

"Here it comes everyone. Be ready to board. They don't stay long."

They were ready. It wasn't a fancy train. The seats were around the perimeter of the car. "Georg, why are some people standing?"

"They're probably getting off at the first stop. Sometimes it's so crowded you must stand. That's why there are poles to hang on to when the train starts to move and when it stops."

They quickly understood. The train wasted no time getting up to speed. The force pushed them sideways into the person on their left.

"Oh dear, Georg I'm sliding into you; I can't help it."

"You're fine. I can't move; I'm against the wall."

When the train stopped, it was the opposite. Maria tried to brace herself. Now the force pushed her in the opposite direction, against Annie. That set off a change reaction as each leaned against the others in their group. Exasperated at her inability to keep herself erect, Maria exclaimed.

"Georg, how many more stops are there?"

"Only a couple more; you'll live." Georg said enjoying every minute.

"I certainly hope so." And Georg contained his smile.

By the time they reached their destination the car was full. Georg heard the announcement. "Next stop, Walton-on-Thames. "And he followed with his own. "Get ready, that's our stop."

By this time Maria had given up trying to brace herself; she knew they were finally getting off. The train attendant knew he had passengers who were getting off. "Clear the aisle please, we have people getting off here."

"Come on everybody; the train doesn't stay long."

Georg could hardly temper his excitement. It was multiplied when he saw a familiar face. He took the time to be sure all his friends were off before he greeted him.

"Sidney, how long have you been here?"

"A couple of months, the German soldiers over-ran my lodge. I had a lot of seminary students living there; the seminary took it over."

"How did you know we would be on this train?"

"I'll tell you later. I was told not to delay. The car is parked in front of the station."

Willie and Tom looked over the car. It was no ordinary car; it was huge. They would learn later it was called a limousine. Georg saw to it, his friends were comfortable in the back. He sat up front with Sidney.

"Do my children know I'm coming home today?"

"No, Isabel didn't want to disappoint them in case you were delayed."

"I see. This area has grown up since I last visited."

"London has expanded. This is an area for commuters. Men like the idea of their families living in the country. You know, fresh air and quiet."

"Yes, I do know. I like it too."

The window behind Georg was open. He turned to tell his friends. "We're almost there?"

The young people only got a look at this large home after they had exited the car. "This is beautiful, Georg."

"It is Maria," spoken as Georg saw another familiar face. "Frank, it's so good to see you."

"I can't tell you how good it is to see you. Sidney kept us informed of your status. Your children were quite alarmed when you didn't get here the day after Stefan and Kurt arrived. Are these the young people who helped you?"

"They are. The Mother Abbess was so kind to ask this young woman, standing beside me, to help. This is Maria."

Frank was old fashioned. He reached for her hand; he bowed slightly and kissed it. "Thank you so much."

"All of us felt called, Frank."

Georg continued the introductions. Kathy and Annie each received a kiss on their hand and heard the same words. The guys received a handshake. Georg looked all around.

"It's quiet Frank. Where are they?"

"Philip took them to the pond to feed the ducks and try their hand at fishing. You can put your things on the porch. I'll take you there."

"Do you want us to stay here, Georg?"

"No need Maria. Come on."

Frank led them on a path that went behind this massive home; and then followed the trail to a pond. They were all very quiet. Georg was pondering how best to approach them. He stopped suddenly; he saw them and heard them.

Liesl was helping Marta and Gretl feed the ducks. The others each had a fishing pole. "Phillip, I caught something."

"Turn your spool to bring in the line Kurt."

"It's a fish everyone. I finally caught a fish."

"Remember, we fish for fun. Let me take the hook out of its mouth and let him go."

Georg could no longer stand still. He took slow steps towards the pond. "Good catch."

"Who said that?" Kurt spun around in the direction of the voice.

He screamed. "Papa, Papa, you're home!"

All of them dropped their poles. He and the others came running. Screaming, "Papa, Papa."

Now Georg wished he had arms long enough to hug them at the same time. Of course he couldn't. He touched, kissed and hugged them as they arrived. Then he saw Gretl. She was crying.

He hurried to her. "Why the tears, sweetie?" He picked her up; she wept into his shoulder.

Liesl answered. "She's been so worried that something terrible happened to you. She wouldn't believe you had only been delayed."

"I'm here now, sweetie. Everything is going to be okay. I promise. Can I put you down? I want you to meet my friends."

"Friends, Papa."

"Yes, Liesl, friends who helped me get out of Austria." Georg motioned for them to come closer.

"This is Maria. She convinced her friends to help me. I'll introduce them the way Maria did. Annie has the curly black hair. Kathy has long brown hair. Willie has curly black hair too. And Tom's hair is blond; he always needs a haircut." Again he snickered.

"Thank you, thank you, all of us are grateful."

"We had to Liesl. It was the right thing to do." Maria answered.

"Papa, will you tell us about your travel sometime?"

"I will Kurt. What am I hearing?"

"It's a bell. Grandma Isabel found it and uses it to call us back to the house."

"So you're calling her Grandma Isabel now."

"She suggested it after I used by accident. She's always been like a grandmother to us. Do you mine?"

"No Brigitta, not at all. I've shed all those strict rules. My friends call me by my first name. Why is she calling you?"

"It's time for afternoon tea."

"Ah, we're in Britain; we must do as the British do."

"Her words exactly, Papa."

"Well then, we mustn't keep her waiting." Georg held out his hands to Marta and Gretl; each grabbed one. Georg could feel the tightness. He was sure they were hanging on so tight for fear he would leave them again. He dismissed the thought immediately as they started to swing their arms.

Isabel was searching for the children. Her eyes counted all the people she saw; then her employer came into view. She hurried to meet them.

"Grandma Isabel, look who came home."

"I see. I'm as pleased as your children Georg. Who are these young people?"

"I took sanctuary in the Abbey after my leave was thwarted by a large group of men at the train station. The Mother Abbess arranged for them to lead me out of Austria through the mountains. Let's get inside and I'll introduce them."

"Of course, where are my manners; afternoon tea is ready."

Inside, Isabel led the way to a large sitting room; the small table was overflowing with teapots and trays of small sandwiches, pastries and cookies. The room had seats for all of them. Maria found a seat by Gretl. Marta came and sat on her other side.

"Girls, do you like tea time?"

Marta answered. "We like the goodies; we don't drink tea."

Katia began to pour the tea; the adults took their cup back to their seat after they had added either sugar, cream or both.

Liesl and Louisa helped pass plates full of the afternoon goodies. They held them so they could pick out their selection. The saucers were large enough to hold their selections.

"Now, tell me about these young people, Georg."

"The young woman sitting with Gretl and Marta is Maria. She was eager to help; she immediately left to find her friends." Georg went on to introduce each one. "Thanks to their hiking expertise, we got out with minimal difficulty."

No one asked any further questions; there was no need. All the adults thanked the young people profusely. As they were leaving the room, they heard. "Let's us help you; we know how to look after ourselves. Georg can visit with his children."

"That's so kind. I can use help in the kitchen."

Annie volunteered to help Katia. Isabel needed help getting bedrooms ready; Kathy volunteered for that job. The guys went outside with Stefan and Phillip. Sidney stood.

"I need to return to London and report your arrival. Goodbye everyone. I'll be in touch Georg. Don't get up. I can see myself out."

Maria wasn't going anywhere, Marta and Gretl wouldn't let go of her hands.

"Looks like you have made two new friends, Maria."

"I have Georg." She squeezed their hands; they giggled. Gretl's little face held a big smile. "We like you."

Georg wanted to concur; he knew he shouldn't. Instead, his children heard. "I want to hear all about your travel. What did you like most?"

"Papa, I think all of us enjoyed the ferry ride most of all; we knew we were almost at our destination." Friedrich answered for them.

"My friends and I liked that part too; it was our first time seeing so much water. Do you like being in London?" Maria asked.

"We haven't seen the city yet. Uncle Frank told us that maybe we could go sometime and see all the famous buildings." Louisa added.

"Maybe now, since you're here Papa, you can take us."

Georg was cautious in his response. "I'll check on it Kurt. I think we need to show Maria around this house. Louisa, take us on a tour."

Gretl and Marta continued to hold Maria's hand as they explored this large house. They found Kathy and Isabel. "Maria, we have a suite with our own bathtub."

"Do you like taking a bath too, Maria?"

"I do Marta. A bath before bedtime helps me to sleep."

"Maria, the stairs to get down to the first floor are right here. You shouldn't get lost."

"Thank you Georg, I wouldn't want to get lost." None of the children noticed the coy smiles between them. Georg's mind held this thought. I don't want you to get lost either. And maybe more, Georg didn't let his mind dream anymore.

"Come on, let's go find the others."

They found Willie and Tom outside. "The grounds are extensive. They hardly ever need to buy any food; there are fruit trees, grape vines and multiple vegetable gardens. They even have their own milk cows and laying hens." Each young man had already volunteered to help with the chores.

"I'm sure your help is appreciated. After all there are six more mouths to feed."

A light supper was served around seven o'clock. After spending time with everyone, the young people found themselves tired earlier than usual. It had been an extremely emotional day for everyone; it had taken its toll. They said their goodnights when the children did.

Marta had a request. "Maria, can you read us a story?"

Maria already loved these little girls. "Of course I can. You need to show me your room."

"We will; it's not far from yours. You won't get lost."

That statement didn't go unnoticed. Again Maria and Georg shared timid smiles. Georg's eyes followed them out of the room. Soon all the adults took that trip up the stairs. Georg and Frank were last. The house was secured; it was as quiet as a church mouse; unless one walked by the bedrooms. There, the sounds of light snoring filled the space.


	7. Happiness Shattered

Happiness Shattered

Maria, her friends and all the adults living in this house all knew about the German takeover of their beloved Austria. But none of them knew what was to come.

This first day began early. None of the young people slept late; they were anxious to begin their chores. Annie easily found the kitchen. She wasn't surprised to find Katia already there.

"Good morning, what would you like me to do?"

"We're having ham biscuits today. Can you slice them and put a slice of ham in them?"

"Of course I can." Annie must have made over thirty ham biscuits. She would see later that they would all be eaten.

Willie and Tom woke early too. They immediately went outside. They collected the eggs and cleaned out the chicken coup, their droppings were placed in a container to be used for fertilizer. Then they turned their attention to the two cows; they were milked twice a day. Neither had any difficulty; they had done this before. They cleaned up and joined the family for breakfast.

Later in the morning, Kurt and Friedrich joined them in garden. Likewise, Kathy helped Isabel; either upstairs making beds or with the laundry. Marta and Gretl occupied Maria.

Maria was surprised when all the children had reading time after lunch. Isabel explained. "Agathe started this when the children no longer took naps. And I've continued it. It also pleases Georg. He knows reading is important."

"And he's correct. Reading is the foundation of all learning."

"Are you a teacher?"

"All three of us girls were teacher assistants. It was on-the-job training for becoming a primary-school teacher."

"That's wonderful, Maria. Marta and Gretl need guidance to study. The others, including Brigitta, are self-motivated. Have they shown you the library?"

"No they didn't."

"It's in the attic. I'll show you sometime."

The afternoon was basically free time for the children. Maria observed that Georg freely participated in their activities. Maria and the others were invited as well. This extended family was extremely happy.

It was only a couple of days later when Sidney made a return visit. He came by to see how everyone was adjusting. He spoke to Georg in private.

"Georg, did you know there is a wide ring of allied spies all over Europe?"

"I didn't, but I'm not surprised."

"The point person is an Allen Dulles. He's an American who lives in Bern. I've been told he's been responsible for extracting a lot of Jewish people from Hitler's henchmen's grasp. He also helped James with his plan to get everyone out of Austria."

"So that's how you knew which train we would be on."

"Exactly. Did you have any encounters on your journey?"

"I actually think we were seen leaving Salzburg. Then my friends spoke with three hikers at a rest stop; I heard their dialect. A day later, some Germans found us in a forest. Luckily my friends were expert tree climbers; we hid high in the trees. The last encounter was on the last day. My friends had me slide down a zip-line, across a ravine, to the other side. The captain of the squad ordered his men to fire shots; Maria was grazed.

"The encounter took the wind out of us. I was ecstatic when Tom told us we were only an hour from Switzerland."

"Are you going to tell the children this?"

"No never, they'd have nightmares. I also told the group I was certain we could get word to their friends and the Reverend Mother telling them they were safe."

"Already done, Georg; the network works fast."

"I'll pass it on. Can you stay for dinner?"

"Sure, I'd like that."

They went together to the kitchen to tell Katia there would be an extra mouth to feed.

She smiled when she addressed Sidney. "Don't they feed you at the embassy?"

"They do Katia; it's American food. I prefer your Austrian dishes."

"I see you two have the same kind of sense of humor." They both laughed at Georg's comment.

Georg also learned that his children had begun to address him as Uncle Sidney. Sidney told him. "That mister stuff is too stiff for me. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all; I'm sure you've heard the young people call me by my first name."

After dinner, the family dispersed to the big sitting room; their jibber-jabber told Georg they were happy. Sidney returned to London. His gut told him things were going to rapidly change. He chose not to share his sixth sense.

Later that evening Georg did tell Maria and her friends that those back in Austria had been notified of their safe arrival. They were appreciative; they knew those in Austria would have worried about them, especially after what had occurred.

Georg kept tabs on his homeland. He had learned that Phillip had kept the newspaper from the children. He would read it in private. Every day another piece of disgusting news was printed.

Hitler was a maniac; he had a vile plan. He had already taken control of many other European nations. Today he read an article written by a British government official.

_Recently I received word that Hitler has Britain as his next target. I've been told he will strike from the air. His Luftwaffe has been preparing for an air strike. Now those bombshelters will be put to good use. Listen to the emergency volunteers. Be on your guard. Never hesitate to take shelter._

Georg hoped that living in the country would protect him and this extended family. He thought the German targets would be the ports, the train stations and factories. He kept all of this to himself.

It hadn't even been two weeks since he read that article. Stefan appeared at the door of his study. "Georg, we have visitors. They need to speak to you outside."

Georg heard something in his voice that raised his concern. He followed quickly. He saw them, a General dressed in full uniform; medals covered his chest. With him was another well-dressed gentleman.

Now Georg was really worried; he tried to stay positive. "Georg, allow me to introduce you. Please meet General Montgomery and Prime Minister Churchill."

They shook hands with Georg. Stefan excused himself; he had very negative thoughts.

"This is a surprise gentleman. Is this a friendly visit?"

"Is there somewhere we can talk in private, Captain?" The general asked.

"Yes, the carriage house has a small sitting room. Follow me."

Georg was having a difficult time staying composed. The general had noticed his demeanor. As soon as they were seated, he began.

"I won't waste time with small talk. Our spy network has received word that the Germans know where you are."

"I'm not surprised. Go on."

"We also know we are next in their crosshairs."

"Yes, I read about the warning to the people of London."

"Then you know we have prepared. We have an extensive network of underground bombshelters. Our underground train passageways have proved very useful. We also sent a lot of children to live in the country. We're hoping the Germans won't bomb there."

"This is all very good. They're must be more."

"Captain, Hitler is extremely agitated that you escaped. Now he doesn't want you alive; he would prefer to kill you and use your death as an example."

Georg swallowed hard. The General knew he was speechless. He continued. "There's a plan to take all the people living here with you to America."

"Oh dear, my children will be displaced again."

"At least this time you will travel as a group. You will be transported a few hours after sunset to our dock in London. There you will board a refurbished cargo ship. It's the same vessel which has been used to transport those the master spy living in Bern has managed to get to freedom. Your group will find it very comfortable; it's a real cruise vessel.

"As a submarine captain, you will spot the towers of numerous submarines which will accompany you to America. Both the British and the American fleets have done a great job of keeping the German U-boats away and keeping the shipping lanes open."

"I can barely comprehend all this. Is our travel imminent?"

"It is. The American ambassador to Britain has already spoken to his president about you. They want you on their soil as soon as possible. I suggest you tell all the adults tonight. You can wait until the last minute tomorrow to tell your children. And remind them, they can take all their things. Those in your group are its only passengers."

"Who will get word to me?"

"Your friend Sidney, he's coming with you."

"I do thank you both. Mr. Chamberlain, I thank your country for its hospitality. And General Montgomery, I pray for your victory."

The general and the captain exchanged salutes. Mr. Churchill added. "God speed to you and your extended family. I'll be told when you arrive in America."

They left the carriage house together; they parted at the path which led to the road and the one Georg took back to his study. He used its outside door so he could ponder in private.

He now realized his friends like James Lewis were all spies for the allies. I bet they've gotten a lot of people out of Austria. I must have faith. I trusted five young people, now I must believe we will get to America safely. He hoped he would have the correct words when he talked to the adults tonight.

After dinner was a time when all of them got together to socialize. Maria had been teaching the children to sing. She was amazed at their talent. They would sing for the family. Maria's mothering of Gretl and Marta included helping them get ready for bed. Georg had to intercept her.

"Please come back downstairs; I need to speak with everyone."

"Okay, I won't be long." Maria was worried; she already knew how to read Georg.

By the time she came back the other children had said their goodnights and had gone up to bed. She quietly took her seat by Annie. Georg saw her arrive. He took a deep breath.

"My friends, we live in very troubled times. War has come to many of the countries on the European mainland. We were very lucky; we owe a debt of gratitude to those Austrians who belong to a network of spies. It was they who alerted me.

"This leader of Germany, Hitler, is ruthless; a better word is probably evil. I had two visitors today, a British General and the Prime Minister. They warned me that the war is coming to the British Isles in the form of an air war."

"Oh no," he heard from all of them. And then from Maria, "What does this mean for us Georg?"

"I was told Hitler knows where we are living. The government has been preparing; they have bombshelters and they sent their children to live in the country; in hopes of keeping them alive. The problem is, we are living in the country. They will drop bombs here in hopes of killing me."

The air was sucked out of the room. Frank asked "What do we do? Where can we go?"

"Our safe place is in America. Its government has arranged for our safe travel. We will board a refurbished cargo ship tomorrow night at the dock in London. Pack everything you want to take with you; there's no limit on the number of bags you can take on board. Please keep this to yourselves until I tell the children late tomorrow afternoon. The less time they have to worry, the better.

Stefan spoke up. "I knew those gentlemen came for a reason. I speak for all of us. As hard as it may be, we must be grateful. Philip and I will keep the children busy tomorrow."

"We'll all help Stefan. We're going to need to stay busy too. I have very little to pack."

"Thank you, Maria, Marta and Gretl are going to need you. I'll tell the older five enough to help them understand there's evil in the world, ruthless evil."

"Yes, I'll be by their side. I may not be as wise as the Reverend Mother. Allow me to pass on her words of wisdom. God never gives you more than you can bear. If a door seems shut tight; He will always open another exit. We need to believe there is a greater purpose for our lives."

Maria's words were taken as a prayer. Everyone said. "Amen."

They went upstairs with probably the same thought. How will I ever get to sleep? They did fall asleep; for some it was a restless sleep, for others it was a brief sleep. They were all awake before daylight.

As usual Annie found Katia had already started breakfast. "Did you pack Annie?"

"I did, like Maria I didn't have much. I see you made a batter."

"Yes, I thought I would use up the flour I had and make pancakes. They're the children's favorite. You can fry up the cured meat. I hope to leave nothing that would spoil. It's sad to think this house may be destroyed. I will never understand war."

"Me neither, Katia. It's been with mankind almost since Adam and Eve. We better try and be cheerful; one of the children may be down soon."

She was correct. It had only been a few minutes when Liesl and Louisa joined them. "I see you're fixing Kurt's favorite. You better make enough to fill his bottomless stomach."

"I have enough batter Louisa. He can have as many as your papa will let him have."

"He'll have competition from Willie. They're his favorite too." The four of them had a good laugh.

Breakfast wasn't difficult for the adults. The children's usual perkiness made them upbeat. And there was the contest between Willie and Kurt. Kurt's papa decided to end it after Kurt had had ten.

"Sure Papa, I'm full now," were his words. Everyone roared with laughter.

"Come with us Kurt. You can burn off all those pancakes."

Phillip enticed Friedrich to come with them too. Neither realized they were doing extra chores. Like Katia, Stefan and Phillip were trying to get the outside ready for them to vacate.

Maria had an easy time with Marta and Gretl. They enjoyed anything they did together. Maria had them paint and they put several small puzzles together.

After lunch, while the children read. The adults packed most of their belongings. Like the day when Georg arrived, they went to the pond. Even Maria tried her hand at fishing.

"Are my little girls fishing today?"

"We are Papa."

Suddenly, Gretl's pole bent. "Papa help me. I caught something."

He covered her little hand with his. "We'll turn the spool together."

Georg knew they had a fish; he could feel its wiggle. He and Gretl pulled it to the surface. "Look at Gretl everyone. She caught a fish."

"I don't believe it. My little sister caught a fish on her first try."

"Beginner's luck, Kurt."

Maria didn't have such luck; she snagged a bunch of pond plants. Her catch did not go unnoticed. Georg tried to hide his chuckle. And Maria didn't let him see that she had noticed. It was one way to hide their true emotions.

They stayed at the pond until Isabel rang the bell calling them to tea. No one commented on the extra large amount of food. She knew they would only have time for a light meal for dinner.

Maria knew Georg needed to speak to his older children. Marta and Gretl were easy to entice to their playroom upstairs. Georg would thank her later.

He knew the time had come. He calmed himself. "Children, I have something very important to tell you."

"We're listening Papa."

"Thank you Liesl."

"All of you know I commanded a submarine during the Great War." He saw them nod. "This may be difficult to believe, that war never really ended."

"Tell us more, Papa."

"I will Friedrich. Germany was punished severely for their part in it. A man named Adolph Hitler has been planning for many years to prove that Germany would be powerful again. He's not a nice leader. He has what has been called evil ways."

"He doesn't sound at all nice. What does this mean?"

"He has formed a very large army. Since you have been here, he's taken over Austria."

"Is that the real reason you sent us to London?"

"It is Brigitta. And now he has invaded other countries. The British officials know they're next. He will attack Britain by air." Georg saw their faces change; change from curiosity to fear.

"We can't stay here. God has provided us with a way to leave. The American government wants us to come live in their country. We will sail there in a cruise ship. We leave in a few hours."

There was silence. Liesl felt she had to say something. "Everyone, we must be grateful to the Americans. And we must thank God that He has provided us with a way to get away from this evil man."

"Liesl's correct. Let's all try and not to worry Marta and Gretl. They're not mature like you are. Maria's trying to keep them busy. I think your bags are already packed. You need to check and make sure the ladies collected everything."

Georg's children were mature. He made them proud; they were able to wear smiles as they went upstairs.

**A/N:** Like the script for the SOM play and movie, the historical facts are true but they do not occur as in the real timeline.


	8. America

America

The five children's smiles became furrowed brows of worry as they entered the hall at the top of the stairs. They crowded into Liesl's bedroom; Liesl closed the door.

"Is anyone else a little scared?"

"Not about the ship; I think Papa had to leave before something terrible happened to him and us."

"I think you're right Friedrich."

"I think that Hitler guy wants Papa dead."

"What a horrible thought Brigitta."

"I think she's right, Liesl."

"Let's try to be positive; it's what Papa expects. We better check our rooms. I'll go see if Maria is ready to go downstairs."

The children had found nothing had been left; their bags were full. Liesl found Maria in the playroom with her sisters. They had just finished a large jigsaw puzzle.

"Look at our pretty picture."

"I see Gretl. Tell me what's happening in it."

"The dark skinned man, Maria told us is playing the bagpipes."

Marta told the rest. "There are two dancing bears. One looks silly. He's wearing a ballerina tutu. The other has on a colorful winter sweater and cap. The monkey is dressed like the master-of-ceremony for a circus."

"And they put it together with little help from me."

"Very good girls, let's go down and sing with your brothers and sisters until dinner is ready."

"First, we need to put this puzzle back in its box, Liesl."

"Yes, of course, I'll help you." Maria had noted her demeanor; she was trying to be the eldest and not show her worry. But Maria knew she was.

When they got downstairs, Marta and Gretl ran off to join the others. Maria whispered in Liesl's ear.

"I'm sure we are going to be safe. God has an important task for us to do in America."

"Thank you, I needed reassurance."

Liesl suggested to the others that they sing about their favorite things. They still laughed when Gretl and Marta added bunny rabbits and pussy-willows as their favorite things. Their singing had lightened everyone's mood.

While they were singing, Stefan and Phillip were able to bring down all the bags. They were placed on the porch. Like thieves in the dark of night, four limousines silently parked. The drivers placed their bags in the trunks. Now they waited.

Katia interrupted the concert. "You sound wonderful children. Come eat your soup before it gets cold."

Hearty bowls of soup were waiting for them. There was no need to hurry; the cruise ship had no sailing time. They lingered at the table as Katia and Annie cleared the table. The dishes were washed and the kitchen tidied.

"I suppose it's a good thing I'm not attached to this house. It was only a respite. Our real home is waiting in America." Her heavy sigh filled the room.

Before Annie could reply they both heard a soft knock on the backdoor and a quiet voice. "It's Sidney, Katia."

She let him in. "The cars are waiting."

"Okay, I'll tell Georg."

She didn't need to speak. Her presence in the dining room told him. The others seemed to know too. Almost immediately, they stood. Maria didn't waste any time. "Girls come with me; we need to use the bathroom."

"Why Maria?"

"We're going on a big boat to see the stars."

"I like stars."

"I'm glad Marta, we need to hurry,"

All the others took their cue from her. Georg stood at the door. One by one they exited. Sidney directed them to a limo. Maria and the girls were last. The house had been made dark; the door was closed. This chapter in the life of this extended family was finished. A new one was about to begin.

Maria's mood was so upbeat, the little girls were too. They never questioned their destination. In the other cars there was a sense of excitement. No matter what the circumstances, the thought of sailing the ocean on a cruise ship was exciting.

The trip into London didn't take very long; there was little traffic at this time of night. Georg was riding in the car with Maria and his three youngest girls. He was in the front seat with the driver. The road mimicked the gentle curves of the Thames River. He could see the lights of the dock in the distance. He continued to view them in silence.

In a few minutes he could distinguish their ship. He would later learn her name, the American Farmer. Sidney had told him she wasn't a large vessel. Georg knew she was large enough to cross the ocean to America with little difficulty.

Maria was able to see out the front window. She knew they had arrived. "We're here girls. Are you ready to get on the big boat?"

"Will it be scary?" Marta asked. Her almost seven year old mind may have sensed Maria's pretending.

"No Marta, it's going to be lots of fun."

Brigitta tried to help them. "I heard you tell Maria you like stars. I like them too. Papa will show all of us the stars."

The little girls smiled at their older sister. Maria mouthed "thank you" to Brigitta. She waited for direction from Georg.

The driver parked their car; the others were all in line behind them. Sidney was waiting for them. Georg hastily exited to greet him.

"How's everyone doing?"

"I think they're excited."

They were. They showed it by quickly getting out of their limo. Georg heard their voices. "I'm excited. How about you, Kurt?"

"I think we're going to have a lot of fun."

Sidney took charge. "Follow me. It's time to board."

Georg helped Maria and his girls from the limo. He too mouthed the words "thank you" to Maria. Their gazes caught for an instant.

The ship's bridge was secured; it had no wobble to it. They walked across with no hesitation; not even from the little girls. A steward was standing on the ship waiting to greet them. "Your cabins are down below. They're all near the dining room."

"He must have said that for you Kurt." Brigitta teased.

"Now Brigitta, it's nice for all of us to know. We'll be hungry in the morning."

"Yes, I know, Papa."

The steward had more information. "These cabins are all different sizes. You can select the ones for your group, sir."

It didn't take Georg long to assign the cabins. One had a double bed and a twin bed. It was perfect for Maria and the two youngest girls. Another of similar arrangement was located for Liesl, Louisa and Brigitta. A cabin with two twin beds was located for the boys. All the others found their own.

The steward had asked them to gather in the dining room. The Captain of the ship was waiting for them. "Welcome to the American Farmer, she's a small vessel but she's jammed backed with things to do. I'm Charlie Madison the captain of the ship." He noticed Georg. "You must be Captain von Trapp."

"I prefer, Georg, sir."

"Good, I'm Charlie. Your children can address me as Charlie or Captain Charlie, it doesn't matter to me. Carry on Paul. I have a ship to set sail."

The chorus of children chanted. "Goodbye Captain Charlie." Charlie was amused. He turned to leave; he raised his hand and waved, not a floppy wave but one in which you turned your upright hand from left to right. The children were all smiles.

A light snack had been provided. While they ate; Paul told them about the ship.

"As Captain Charlie told you, this ship has all kinds of activities to fill your days. This is just a few of the activities we have. We have a movie theater; a large room where you play games like tag. We also offer dance and art classes of all kinds. There's even a library. And ladies, there is a laundry, if you need to wash any clothes."

No one realized that during this time they had left the dock. No horn sounded; they were leaving in the stealth of night. They moved slowly down the Thames River to where it joined the extreme southerly portion of the North Sea. The ship turned west. It went past the ferry landing in Dover and was soon in the Atlantic Ocean headed for America.

The children were wide awake; the reality of being on the ship had woken them. Georg had the hardest time getting the boys to calm down; his oldest girls were easier to convince. Marta and Gretl were exhausted; it was way past their bedtime. Maria's prayer chant helped her to fall asleep.

Georg and Sidney shared a cabin. "I think your family is happy to be aboard, Georg."

"I think so too. I'm still overwhelmed by the generosity of the American government."

"They know you have information to share. They may not be at war with any nation. They are helping the British in other ways."

"I suppose we should get some sleep. I suspect the boys will be awake at first light."

And they were. They were ready to explore the ship. Georg gave them all permission to go where they pleased. There were several stewards on board. Marta and Gretl were always with one of the adults, mostly Maria. Even Brigitta stayed with her some of the time.

After breakfast the older four knew exactly where they were going. Liesl was joined by Annie and Kathy; they were headed for the theater. This morning it was transformed, by the addition of a long runway attached to the stage for a fashion show. The girls ogled and googled over the mostly American fashions. They even had the opportunity to handle the clothes. They held them up and looked at themselves in a mirror and giggled like school girls.

The boys had headed for the activity rooms. They found a steward waiting to explain what was available. "Good morning, I'm Dave. From my list of passengers, I believe you are Friedrich and Kurt."

"That's correct, Dave."

"Let me show you what's available."

"This is a large room where you can play tag; sometimes we put up a net for badminton. This room has a bowling alley; and in this room are tables for Ping-Pong."

"Sounds like fun. Can you teach us how to play?"

"Sure, you use the paddle to hit this small ball. You make it bounce so the other person can hit it back to you. Here Friedrich is a paddle. I'll go on the other side."

After a few attempts, Friedrich had the hang of it. "Now Kurt, you take my place and try."

Soon they became efficient in keeping the ball on the table. "I'll leave you to play and see if anyone needs help finding their way."

They had been playing for a short while when their papa found them. He watched. Kurt noticed him; they continued to play. Neither declared themselves the victor; they stopped the game.

"I see you mastered the game of Ping-Pong. Would you like to visit the wheelhouse where they steer the ship?"

"Can we really, Papa?"

"Captain Charlie is waiting for us."

They laid their paddles on the table; Kurt placed his over the ball so it wouldn't roll away. They followed their papa topside.

There were three ladders to climb to get to the wheelhouse. Georg brought up the rear. "Welcome to my wheelhouse, boys. Come see where I sit to steer the ship."

"Captain Charlie, how do you know where to go?"

"Boys, I'm not going to bore you with a scientific explanation. For centuries sailors have used a sextant to measure the angle of stars above the horizon; much like the one I have in my hand. Later an extremely accurate oversized jeweled pocket watch was invented. It was named a chronometer.

"Now a ship's captain had an accurate way to determine both latitude and longitude. For decades thereafter the precise time measurements obtained from marine chronometers, coupled with sextant sightings of the celestial bodies, allowed explorers to journey with dependable precision throughout the world.

"And charts were made from all these measurements. They're kept in the chart room on the second floor of the wheelhouse."

"This is fascinating captain. You must need to be very smart to learn all this."

"I won't say smart; a better word is dedicated."

Friedrich and Kurt looked out the windows at the vast sea. Soon objects were seen. Kurt asked. "What are we seeing in the distance?"

Georg had hoped they wouldn't spot the submarine towers. But since they did, he offered this explanation.

"We have protection boys. Those are submarine towers. They're keeping the shipping lanes protected. No need to worry about them."

"Like your submarine, Papa?"

"Yes, but todays are much better than what I commanded."

The boys seemed satisfied with his answer. They thanked Charlie and headed for the dining room; it was lunch time.

Maria, along with Gretl, Marta and Brigitta were enjoying a ballet class that morning.

When Maria danced with them, Gretl asked. "Do you like ballet too?"

"I never danced before; this is my first time. I thought it would be fun."

The instructor had ballet slippers for each of them and a tutu to put over their clothes. They learned the feet positions they needed to dance a short dance to the melody of the _Sugarplum Fairy._

Maria returned the slippers and tutus and thanked the instructor. After they left, Marta inquired. "Maybe we can see a real ballet sometime."

"I believe anything is possible in America."

They visited the library which was near-by. The little girls needed to bush-up on their English. Maria found suitable early readers for them. Both Maria and Brigitta found an interesting novel to read. They would stop by their cabins before heading for the dining room.

Louisa, Katia and Isabel had found another artsy class, oil painting. One of the stewards showed them how to draw flowers to paint. He left them to fill in the petals with their choice of several colors.

They met everyone in the dining room. It was full of chatter; each telling the other what they had done that morning. Georg used his finger whistle to get their attention.

"Papa, do you have something to tell us?"

"I'm glad you had a great morning. You need to take your seats, lunch is ready."

Georg sat at Maria's table with his youngest girls. "And what do you have planned for this afternoon."

"We're going to watch cartoons in the theater."

"That sounds exciting, Marta. Maybe I'll join you. I've never seen cartoons."

It wasn't just Georg who joined them; it was all of them. Paul told them. "These are silent pictures; the cartoon's figures' antics will make you laugh."

And they did laugh at Mickey and Minnie Mouse and Donald and Daisy Duck and the nephews. They saw Steamboat Willie and the Ugly Ducklings and laughed some more.

The ship didn't serve an official afternoon tea; instead it was Ice cream and cookies with tea, coffee or milk. When they finished the entire group tried their hand at bowling. They soon discovered it was rather difficult. Still they had fun.

After dinner they went their separate ways. Some sat on deck and enjoyed the beautiful evening; others went back to the activity rooms. Liesl and Louisa had taken their little sisters with them.

Maria had an hour to herself. Georg came by and sat in the chair next to her. "I see you're deep in thought Maria."

"I am Georg. Thinking about how incredible all this is."

"I know what you mean. I'm not sure what information I have to share with the American government. My last submarine dive was a long time ago."

"You may know things that may seem trivial to you but are important."

"Maybe, I want to thank you for helping the girls. I was really worried about them."

"Everything is so new to them; they don't have time to worry. They're having as much fun as the others. They're a joy to be with. It's getting dark. I suppose I should see if they're ready to go to bed. All the excitement of the day has tired me. I'm sure it's the same for them."

"I'll walk with you."

They acted like a normal parental couple as they checked on them. Georg encouraged them to finish the game they were playing before he spoke.

"Tomorrow's a new day. You have five more full days to enjoy. You need your rest."

No one fussed. Georg walked with Maria to her room with the girls. "Give papa a hug and kiss before you go in."

Maria loved watching him freely give affection to them. She knew not all fathers were not like him.

"Sleep well girls, you too Maria."

"I plan to, Georg. I'm sure tomorrow will be another full day."

He turned and walked away. Maria watched until he was out of sight. She was extremely happy. And so was Georg. Maria didn't see his broad smile.

Tomorrow and the next four days were jammed packed with activities. The theater seats were kept warm. The ladies really enjoyed movies like _Broadway Melody_ and _Shall we Dance_, and the children enjoyed classics like _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_.

Katia and Annie had an opportunity to visit the ship's galley. "This is like a restaurant's kitchen." Katia had exclaimed after seeing all the equipment.

Marta also got her chance to see the stars. Georg had helped her to find the easy constellations. She was mesmerized with how bright the stars appeared. He also woke everyone early one morning to see a sunrise.

Because they were so busy; those days went by quickly. At dinner on the sixth night Georg reminded the group.

"Tomorrow at this time we will be eating dinner in America. Let me tell you about our arrival. We are not arriving at a major port. The cruise ship is small enough to dock at a submarine base. It's located in one of the northern states of America, Connecticut. Sidney told me we will board a bus and be taken directly to our new home. Neither of us knows anything about it. I'll be surprised just as all of you will be.

"You may want to begin to collect all your things before you go to bed. I'm sure you will want to be on deck when America is in sight."

Georg's information had excited them. Once again members of his group had difficulty falling asleep. But nobody slept passed sunrise. They were anxious and excited.

Captain Charlie joined them for breakfast. "It's been my privilege to safely transport many people to freedom in America. I'm extremely happy to have done the same for you.

"In a couple of hours you will begin to see land. We don't pass close enough for you to see Greenland. My officers will see it. They will begin to turn the ship south. It will hug the coast.

"First you will see a large island, Newfoundland; it is part of Canada. It belongs to the British Empire. Next will be another Canadian Province, Nova Scotia. It's almost an island; there is a tiny pedicle of land that attaches it to the mainland.

"And finally, one of the most northern states of America, Maine. Below it will be three very small states, New Hampshire, Massachusetts and Rhode Island. And then we come to the state where you will live, the state of Connecticut. Your home is in Brighton; about thirty miles northwest of New London where we will dock. A bus will be waiting to take you there."

"I'll blow the horn to alert you to our arrival. Be sure and come topside to get your first look at America. You won't see the Statute of Liberty. Hopefully you can take a trip to New York City sometime to see her. It's most inspirational. Part of what is written on her base is this.

"_A mighty woman with a torch stands at our sea-washed, sunset gates. A flame glows a world-wide welcome; her mild eyes command it._

_I will take your tired and poor; all who yearn to breathe free. Send them all to me. My lamp lights the golden door._"

Everyone dwelled on the words. They were speechless. But not for long, now they were eager to leave the ship and begin their new life. Everyone returned to their cabins to pack the remainder of their belongings. The adults checked all the children's rooms twice. The stewards would see to it they were loaded on the bus.

They didn't wait for the captain to blow the horn; they immediately went topside. Fruit drinks, coffee and tea along with pastries had been placed there after breakfast. It was a beautiful day; not a cloud in the sky. When the horn did blow, Georg knew to lead his group to the starboard side of the ship. Now all eyes were pealed to their right; they began to search.

They didn't have long to wait. The lieutenant on the bridge announced. "We have just passed Greenland."

Georg and Sidney's trained eyes saw land first. Georg waited before speaking.

Maria blinked twice. "Is that land I see?"

Now others echoed. "I see it too."

One by one they visualized the land masses which were a part of Canada. They were close enough to see a break in the land. Friedrich spoke. "We must be seeing that first state…" then he remember, "Maine."

Of course no one really knew which state they passed next. All they knew was that the ship had turned and now they were heading due west.

The lieutenant spoke again. "We will dock in about twenty minutes."

There was a rush of crew members who filled the main deck below them. The ship was easy to dock. The experienced captain brought her close. His crew tossed ropes to those on shore. They were twisted around huge pegs. The ropes held the ship tight against the dock; there was very little water between the ship and the dock. A small bridge was placed and secured.

Captain Charlie announced. "Allow me to come down and personally escort you off the vessel."

They politely waited. Sidney would go first. The two exchanged salutes and then handshakes. "Sidney, I'll be in touch when I return; hopefully with a boat full of refugees."

"I'll watch for your communiqué."

The group went single file. Each received a handshake and a pleasant salutation. In return Captain Charlie received either, a loud thank you, a hug or even a kiss on the cheek from all the ladies.

Maria and the little girls were next. He stooped to their level. "I hope you had fun."

"We did." They each gave him a big hug. He stood and addressed Maria.

"I still can't believe you just met these children; you have a unique gift. God has blessed you I'm sure." Maria and he hugged; he also received a kiss on the cheek. Georg took it all in.

"Charlie, our sail was exceptional. I hope our paths will cross again. God speed for safe travel back and all the other sails you will make."

"Thank you Georg, I'm sure we will meet again in the not too distant future." They saluted, but departed after firm pats on their shoulders.

His group had boarded the bus. Georg took the seat behind the driver. Maria and his girls were behind him. The driver pulled away. A paved road took them to Brighton. After thirty minutes, Georg was searching the land in front of him.

It was Maria who spoke. "Did that sign say welcome to the lodge at Brighton?"

"I believe it did Maria. Now we're turning."

Dead ahead they both saw it. An arch with a large wooden sign with this name in bold wooden letters, Alpine Wonderland Resort, attached to it.

"Is this our home Georg?"

"It must be Maria; the driver is pulling up to a large structure with a front porch."

The driver stopped. He opened the door and stood before them. "You're home."


	9. Their Home

Their Home

Georg had an immediate response to the bus driver.

"Our home? I don't understand. This is huge."

"It was owned by a German immigrant from the Great War, Jacob Kellerman. He deeded it to our government. He knew all about Hitler and his ideals; he knew it wasn't good.

"He had one stipulation, that it would be used by those escaping his wrath. My government wants you to be its caretakers and serve as a place where refugees can stay until they find their own places."

"In effect, you're saying we're going to run a lodge."

"Yes, first for the immigrants. And after that need no longer exists, it's yours to run as a real lodge."

Sidney was listening closely. "Georg, it's a wonderful opportunity. You know about my experience."

"I believe my government knew too. Come on; let's go take a look at the inside."

Georg had never been so surprised in his life. Before him was a large white two story structure. The bus had parked under its extended portico. It attached to a porch which extended on either side. Another building with a peaked roof line was on its left.

As each person exited the bus; they stood in awe. Most were speechless. Little Gretl broke the silence. "Is this our home, Papa?"

"It is sweetie. Hold Maria's hand. We'll have a look inside."

This was a real lodge. The first room they saw had the registration desk. "Look Papa, there's even a bell to ring for service."

"I see Brigitta."

The bus driver had introduced himself; he was Walter. He encouraged them to explore the main floor. "Walter, this is so homey; so many sitting rooms."

"Madam, when you were here you were family; people came back year after year."

Liesl was heard to say. "Papa, there's a piano in this room." And from Brigitta, "this room is full of books."

Walter took them upstairs to see all the bedrooms; some had wallpaper, others paneling. And all were very tastefully decorated. Each had at least two luggage stands for the guests.

"What are you thinking, Georg?"

"It's very nice and well-maintained. It's so much more than I expected."

"Let's visit the kitchen and dining room."

"Yes please, I was wondering about those rooms."

Katia was anxious to see the kitchen. She followed Walter down a flight of stairs. The kitchen and the dining room were in the back of the house.

"Oh my goodness," Katia exclaimed. "This is a real restaurant style kitchen. Look at all the fancy equipment. It's just like the galley on the ship."

Annie consoled her. "We'll figure them out. I'm sure they're easy to work."

"If you need help, I'm sure the master chief from the base mess can help you."

"What's a mess, Georg?"

"It's the place where navy men eat, Katia."

"You navy people have strange words."

Walter chuckled at their banter. "Your family's residence is the large attached house with the peaked roof. Let's go have a look."

They entered the two story house with an attic. "This room is called a vestibule; it also serves as a cloak room. It has two doors to prevent the winter cold from entering the main house. There are two parlors before a large family room. In the back of the first floor are a kitchen and a small eating area. The Kellermans usually ate with their guests; they enjoyed getting to know them.

"There are two small bedrooms by the kitchen; the others are upstairs. We can use this staircase."

They looked around; it would be later that they would select their bedrooms. They went downstairs and exited by the back door.

"There's a lot to explore. Let me tell you what's out there. There are multiple small cottages scattered everywhere. You have a lake with canoes and row boats and a swimming area with a beach. There is a play area with swings and slides and multiple hiking trails.

"There are no large mountains here. Still there are many large hills to enjoy in the snow. A ski resort is only a few miles from here. They also have a dinner theater."

"I'll leave you now. I'll check with you in the morning."

"Thank you Walter, we need to talk."

Georg took his group inside their home. "I don't even know where to begin."

Isabel came to his rescue. "Georg, there are more than enough of us to run the lodge. I'm sure we won't have a lot of guest right away."

Sidney told him. "And Georg I've been given a few days to help. Let's worry about it tomorrow. Walter left our bags on the front porch of the lodge. Let's get settled."

Stefan and Phillip took a walk out back. "You know, Stefan there's not enough bedrooms for us guys. Let's find one of those cottages."

They found one within ear-shot of the back door. It had three bedrooms; each had twin beds. It even had a small kitchen and a nice sized sitting room. "This is perfect. Let's go tell Tom and Willie and Georg."

They found all but Katia and Annie on the second floor. They had decided to use the two small bedrooms on the first floor. They had gone back to the kitchen to see what they could prepare quickly.

The children had found rooms which paired them like they were in the house in Britain. Liesl had her own room. Louisa and Brigitta were together as were the boys. There was a debate about the little girls. Their papa asked them.

"Do you think you can have a room together and let Maria have her own room?"

"I'll be near-by." Maria added.

"Yes Papa, this is our home. I like it here."

"And you Gretl."

"I like it here too."

"Thank you, girls."

Maria and Isabel would each occupy a room with a large double bed. The largest room, presumably the master suite wasn't occupied.

Stefan immediately spoke up. "Georg, we found a cabin near-by. It's perfect for us and Willie and Tom. There's even an extra room for you Sidney."

"Perfect guys, after you get settled come back here. I saw the enclosed walkway to the lodge. It enters the dining room."

Nobody had much to put away. All of them knew they would need more clothes eventually. Isabel and Liesl had gone on ahead. They found Katia and Annie in the kitchen preparing dinner. They saw a large pot on the stove.

"How did you prepare this so quickly?"

"It was in the refrigerator along with several other pots. It smells like a beef stew."

"Yes, I think it is." Isabel concurred.

"There's also biscuit dough which needs to be rolled and cut. I found a round biscuit cutter."

"I can do that." Isabel located an apron on a hook near the back door.

"And I'll locate the dishes and tableware. I'm sure they're in the cabinet I saw in the dining room."

Liesl was correct. She had to count often; to be sure she had the correct number of places set. By the time she had finished, the others had joined them.

Maria had a good look around. "This is a lovely room. It has so many windows." She peered out one. "There's a bird feeder among what looks like some natural flowers."

"Do you see any birds?"

"No Gretl, but I'm sure they use it."

As soon as everyone was served Katia and Annie joined them at the table, Georg spoke. "We have so much to give thanks for. Maria, can you pray for us?"

"Yes, we must give thanks.

"Lord God, thank you for our safe travel and bless this house and all who live here. Fill this dwelling with an ambiance of peace, prosperity, health, happiness, harmony and love. Let those who come here find it to be shining with your divine light. And may it provide a warm and comfortable haven from the world.

"Lord, help us all grow closer to you. And Lord we ask for your Divine Blessing on our home. Amen."

They ate in almost silence, but as they finished the jibber-jabber began, Georg didn't mind; he knew they were happy.

The sun was setting when they returned to their residence. It had been a long and eventful day. Once everyone sat and relaxed the excitement began to wear off; the children grew tired.

"Tomorrow is a new day; plenty of time for exploring after a good night's sleep. I'll be up to say to goodnight."

Liesl stretched. "You're right Papa, suddenly I'm really tired. Maria, I'll help Marta and Gretl; you can visit with the others."

"Thank you Liesl, I'll come say goodnight soon."

Again Maria and Georg looked like a parental couple. Georg left Maria outside her room. And Maria watched him walk away. His and Frank's rooms were at the other end of the hall.

Their life in America had begun. Walter did return the next day, in a car. He went to their residence and knocked on the door; actually the second door. Nobody could hear a knock on the outside door. With so many people in the house, someone would hear it. The glass window pane in the door allowed the person inside to see their visitor.

"Good morning, Walter, I was coming to watch for you."

"I suspected Sidney. How is everyone?"

"Just fine, we finished breakfast a short while ago. Katia is so surprised with the amount of prepared foods. Everyone is getting ready to go explore this property."

"Let me speak to Georg before we leave."

"He may be by the backdoor. Let's see."

Most of the children had already gathered there. Walter saw Georg. "Sidney told me your family has already adjusted to their new home."

"Yes, everyone reported a goodnight's sleep; now they're raring to go explore the property."

"Sidney is returning with me. I've been told you have a week to enjoy your new home. Sidney will call you with the exact day."

"I'm sure by then I'll be more than ready to do my part to destroy this evil regimen."

"In the meantime, enjoy your family, Georg. We can see ourselves out."

They went in opposite directions; Georg and all out the backdoor; Walter and Sidney to the front door. They had this conversation in the car.

"Sidney, you will have a car to drive here in the future. It's almost a direct route to the base. I was told to bring you to the staff office. The top brass will meet you there for a briefing."

"I need to know what's been happening. Hitler is really moving fast."

"Yes, I know. The gate is up ahead. You will be issued an ID to show."

The gatekeeper admitted them. Walter let Sidney out. He stayed until he saw him enter the building.

Georg had led the small herd of people out the door. His group numbered seventeen; he was number eighteen. First they visited the cabin where the older men and the young men spent their nights. Each had a look inside.

"I can't believe how nice this is. I wonder if the others are the same."

"I'm sure they are, Isabel."

The cabins were very similar and very nicely decorated. It took most of the morning to explore their property. When they found the playground, the children had to stop and play. There were swings and slides and climbing structures as well as a ball tethered to a pole.

"Papa, do you how to play with this."

"Not really, Kurt. We'll need to find out. Let's find the lake."

Georg had visualized the lake from the lodge's porch. He knew it was large and that part stretched around the back side of the lodge. He noted a small a small group of trees. He used his sailor's intuition.

"Everyone, I believe we will find the lake on the other side of those trees."

He was correct.

"This is beautiful; look at the beach. I wonder what's in those sheds."

"We'll take a look, Louisa."

Kurt and Louisa ran ahead. "Papa, there are boats and canoes in here."

"Walter did mention we had them."

"Can you take us out on the lake someday?"

"Of course, after I'm sure you understand the rules."

"What kind of rules, Georg?"

"The most important one is to never standup when you're out on the water."

Maria played dumb. "And why is that Georg?"

"Because you will fall overboard and will lose your privilege to ever ride in a boat again."

"Oh no, I don't want that to happen. Do you children?"

"No, we want to be good sailors, Maria." The group got the giggles after Marta's statement.

Katia spoke. "If anyone's getting hungry besides Kurt, we need to get back so I can fix lunch."

"Katia, I don't think I'm the only one who's hungry." Kurt confessed.

"You're not. Tom and I have worked up an appetite too. Let's get back"

Kurt and the guys led the way. No one lingered behind except Georg and Maria.

"I'm still in awe of this property."

"So am I Georg. It even has an Austrian feel."

"Yes it does. It reminds me of Sidney's lodge near the Untersberg Mountain. It was very settling."

Katia had prepared sandwiches of ham and sliced cheese along with a new food, potato chips. And Annie found drinks in a cooler. She had been confounded on how to open the bottles. Then she noticed this hook device attached to the cooler. She placed the bottle's cap under the hook and pulled down. She jumped back when the cap came off. She quickly had them all opened.

She had also seen a box labeled straws. Again she was confounded. She examined one. "Katia, have you ever seen a straw?"

Katia came to examine it for herself. "Ah, this is a drinking tube. You put it in the bottle and suck up the liquid. The older children may have used them before."

"I'll let you explain them."

The group arrived and took their seats. Everyone's eyes were drawn to the bottle of brown liquid by their place setting. Some smelled it but most stared at it. Brigitta offered this description.

"It looks like a witch's potion to me." Frank responded.

"It's not Brigitta. Let me tell you what's in the bottle that has everyone so perplexed. It's a drink which comes from right here in America. Its brown color comes from the cola leaf. The leaves are cooked to make a syrup. Sugar is added and a little vanilla bean and lime juice are mixed in. Then the syrup is mixed with fizzy water. Now you have a very refreshing drink."

"Sounds good Uncle Frank. Do we drink from the bottle?"

"You can Kurt, or you can use this drinking tube. Put it in the bottle and draw the liquid into your mouth. Like this."

Frank followed his own instruction. The straw was clear. They could see the fluid rise. Frank swallowed. "Ah, that refreshing taste is exquisite. Now you try."

Marta and Gretl were watching their papa and Maria. They noticed. "It's sweet, girls."

"Okay, I'll try." Marta said with an unconvinced voice.

Suddenly she said. "It really is refreshing and it tastes good too."

The others took their first sip and agreed. They would learn later the drink had a name. It was _Coca-Cola_. The meal drew rave reviews too. Georg had finished. He offered this suggestion.

"I think we should have a better look at the first floor of the lodge; especially the registration room."

"Great idea Georg, you do remember I was once the business manager of an engineering firm?"

"Yes I do Frank. I'll need your help."

Stefan then spoke. "Phillip and I will go explore more of our property. There must be a place for a garden."

"Willie and I will join you."

"Can Kurt and I go too Papa?"

"Sure, I don't mind. But don't wander off by yourselves."

"I'll keep a close eye on them, Georg. Come on guys, let's go."

The all guy group hurried out the back door. Now it was Isabel's turn to speak.

"I think we should all go and get a better look at all the other rooms."

The others agreed and followed Georg and Frank.

When the guys got outside, Friedrich asked.

"What are you looking for Stefan?"

"A large plot of land to grow vegetables and maybe some flowers."

Phillip suggested they go behind the main lodge; an area they hadn't explored earlier.

They had walked about a hundred meters when Stefan exclaimed. "Eureka, this is perfect!"

Before them was a large open lot. It showed evidence of having once been a garden; some of the planting furrows were still noticeable.

"It looks like it was planted over with a grass of some kind. It shouldn't be difficult to plow under. Let's look for a shed, boys."

"I see it Stefan; at the other end of the field."

"Good eyes Kurt, let's go check it out."

Like everything else on this property, they found it had all the items one needed for gardening. It contained the usual tools, shovels, hoes, trowels and a push plow. Another surprise was waiting to be discovered; many jars full of various kinds of seeds. Many were perfect for a late summer garden.

"Well everyone, I think we know where we will be the next few weeks."

"Can we help?"

"Of course you can. Let's return and report our find to your papa."

Back at the main house the others were busy as well. Georg and Frank were in the office with the registration counter. Frank immediately went for the book on the counter where the bell was located.

He opened it to the last page which had names on it; then turned back a few pages. "Georg, there have been hundreds of people with German names who have been here in the last couple of months. I suspect they were mostly Jewish and mostly women and children."

"What is the date of the last group?"

"Last Friday, three days ago."

Isabel was listening. "That's why this place is so clean. I ran my finger over a couple of tables. I saw not a speck of dust. I wonder when we should expect our first refugees."

"I'm not sure." Georg responded. "I don't know if the American Farmer is the only ship being used to bring emigrants here."

"I don't know about everyone else. It really saddens me to think of children as refugees."

"I think it does all of us, Isabel."

The solemnity of the moment was broken by piano music. "Who's playing Georg?"

"It has to be Liesl, Frank. Louisa and Brigitta play but not that well."

After Liesl stopped, a different type of music came from another room. Both men and Isabel were perplexed. They went to investigate.

"Look Papa, there's a modern gramophone and lots of records."

That conversation was paused by Maria's voice. "Brigitta, what are you doing? There are books everywhere."

"The shelves were a mess Maria; they had no order. Children's books were mixed with adult book. I need to start from scratch to get them like a library."

"That's a big job."

"I don't mind. I want our guests to be able to find what they like to read. And for children like Marta and Gretl to be able to reach books they want to read."

"I'll help her Maria; I like things in order too."

"Very well Louisa, I need to straighten the registration room. We need to be able to find things in there too."

Some of the first books Brigitta took from the shelves were children's books. Marta and Gretl found some which seemed interesting; they sat in the room and read.

In those few minutes, Katia and Annie had come from the kitchen. Isabel saw them first. "Did you finish washing the dishes already?"

"There's a dishwasher, Isabel, like the one on the ship, only smaller."

"How did you know how to work it?"

"It came with directions. First you load all the dishes and tableware. Then you put this powder in a special compartment and close its lid. You push a button and 'voilà' a motor starts. After they're washed and rinsed, hot air blows on them to dry them."

"I should have known a place this size wouldn't rely on human hands to wash the dishes. Now I need help learning how the washing machine works. Will you both help me?"

"Of course we will." The ladies went back to their residence.

Maria came and stood in the back of the registration office. She looked over the space. It wasn't a space which made a good first impression for their guests. Maria thought it was messy and cluttered.

Georg felt her presence. "What are you staring at Maria?"

"All this clutter, it looks disorganized. There's stuff everywhere."

"You sound like my mother."

"How Frank?

"She always told my father the same thing. Sometimes his study would get so messy and rather than clean it up, he would bring his drawings and designs into the dining room. He never saw it as a problem."

"So you're telling me that this clutter doesn't bother you."

Georg smiled at Maria. "If you want to clean it up, you can. Neither Frank nor I cares."

"Okay, I'll get started. I'm going to do what Brigitta did. I need to make a bigger mess to discover what we have and where to put it. I'm going to use this adjoining room."

It wasn't only the countertops which Maria cleared; she took stuff from drawers and cabinets. She had a worse mess than Brigitta did. In the adjoining room, she found a closet with shelves.

As she looked through the old reservation book, she discovered that the lodge had been closed for almost a year. She told Georg and Frank.

Then she followed with a question. "Who do you think has been caring for the lodge and all the refugees who have been here?"

"It must have been staff from the base."

Frank added. "They probably never found anyone to run it. It's like it was waiting for the right family to occupy it."

"I still find it incredible that the American government chose us. Have you found anything else, Maria?"

"Ledger books dating back five years; something tells me they need to be saved. The closet in this room has plenty of room. There's also a brand new registration book, lots of plain white paper and several boxes of envelopes. I'll find a place for them in the office. Do either you or Frank know how to use the typewriter?"

Georg laughed. "Not well Maria, or should I say not the way a trained secretary would type; but well enough to get by."

Frank joined the conversation. "Same for me, but the adding machine I can work correctly. They make life so much simpler; easy to add columns of numbers. And to make sure we give our guests an accurate bill."

"That I may be able to learn to work; the typewriter looks difficult." Suddenly she jumped.

"Who's ringing bells Georg?"

Again they heard a distinct ringing of bells, two sounds together and then a pause and repeated. It kept ringing. Georg knew; he had to find the source. It was hid under some papers.

Maria watched as he picked up a black handle with two round pieces on either end from its base with a dial. The ringing stopped. She watched as Georg put one end on his ear and spoke into the other.

"Hello, Georg speaking." After a short pause, Maria and Frank heard. "Sidney, so good to hear from you." Another pause, "News, refugees…did I hear correctly, forty. Due here in three days."

He was listening. "I will pass on the info. Talk to you soon, goodbye."

Frank interrupted what he had heard. "So we have forty refugees coming in three days."

"Yes, they're arriving on board the cruise ship, the Normandie; it must arrive at the New York City port. Our guests will be bused up here.

"Maria, was that the first time you heard a telephone ring?"

"It was Georg. I know the Reverend Mother had one but I never watched anyone use one and certainly never heard it ring. It's rather loud and distinctive."

"It must be loud so you can hear it several feet away and over other noises."

"That's true Maria." Frank added. "I've heard it before but I still jump at its sound; especially if I was busy reading or studying."

"I'm glad to hear; I won't be odd. We better go tell the others about the refugees."

When they were told, they got these questions. "Where are they from?" And, "are there children?" And from Isabel, "do you think they will all want to stay in the rooms upstairs?"

Georg responded. "I can't answer your questions. We'll all learn together. I need to remind you, these people probably only speak German."

"We'll remember Georg. All the rooms are ready. Kathy and I may do a light dusting."

The all guy group had reported in. Stefan was the spokesman. "Georg, we found a huge lot. Its shed has all the tools we need to till it as well as an assortment of seeds."

"Good to hear. It's nice to enjoy fresh vegetables. And we need to keep the flower baskets on the porch full of seasonal flowers."

"And Papa, Kurt and I will be helping."

"You will Friedrich, I'm surprised."

"I can study science during the winter months. I want to help too."

"It seems everyone has their task to help. More hands on deck means easy work. We're going to be a great team."


	10. The Refugees

The Refugees

The group did work as a team. Maria and Georg put the office back together. All the ladies and Frank helped Brigitta and Louisa with the books. There were a massive number and the shelves went from the ceiling to the floor. The family was ready.

After breakfast the next morning, Georg spoke to the family. "Today's the day everyone. I don't have an exact time the bus will arrive. I'm sure it will be sometime this morning. In an hour or so I'm going to go sit on the porch of the lodge to wait for them. Feel free to carry on with your normal activities."

It wasn't only Georg who waited on the porch. Maria was joining him. She had exited the front door of the residence and walked to the front of the lodge. She stood on the road and scanned the porch.

"What are you looking at, Maria?"

"I'm still in awe as to how beautiful this building is. The flower baskets with their true red flowers accent the clean crisp white of the lodge. I'm sure it photographs very well."

"You're right. It gives our guests a wonderful first impression."

Maria climbed the steps and sat in the chair beside Georg. The silence of the beautiful morning was broke by the engine noise of a car approaching. It was Sidney. He drove past the porch to park by the residence. He hurried back. He took the steps two at a time. He pulled a chair around so he could look at them.

"The news out of Europe is horrible." He stopped there in using words to describe Hitler's actions. "Charlie is expected here soon with what will probably be the last group; except for maybe some stragglers."

"That's not what neither Maria nor I wanted to hear."

"Yes, I know. Thank God, Allan Dulles started getting people here long before the takeover of Austria. He was also able to get some to Australia; the only other safe country. We know the number he saved pales in comparison with the number who have been killed in so many different ways.

"Neither, this group nor the next will stay too long. There are others refugees who have already settled here who have places for them to stay. They are scattered in several communities in different states."

"We're ready to welcome them and make them feel at home."

"I also need to tell you, the bombing of Britain began two day ago. They hit some homes. Walton-on-Thames was not on the list. The British Airforce retaliated by bombing Berlin. There's a lull right now. Intelligence tells us that it will begin again with vengeance.

"Once you begin to come on base; you will receive the same daily briefings all of us do."

"Maria, let's keep this to ourselves for now. There will come a day when I will need to share the war news. I would have a newspaper delivered but I'm sure Brigitta would scoff it up and read it from front to back."

"I agree. I prefer not to learn too much; it's too sad. I need to be upbeat for the sake of the children."

Soon the three of them heard the distant rumble of a vehicle's engine. "That must be the bus arriving." Sidney informed them.

All of them watched as the driver pulled under the portico. The brakes hissed as the driver brought it to a stop. This wasn't the base's bus; it was a bus from New York City. It had large red letters on its side written with distinct slanted letters the word _Trailways_, The driver opened the door sounding another hissing sound.

By now the three adults had come down from the porch. They heard this question. "Which one of you is Georg von Trapp?"

Georg stepped forward. "That's me sir."

"My passengers are anxious to meet you and your family. They know you are refugees yourselves."

Georg still had a difficult time hearing that word refer to him. He was polite. "Yes, it does help us to understand others. I'm sure they want to see where they are staying."

"You're correct. He turned to his passengers. He spoke to them in German. Georg heard him say. "This is your home for a few days. The setting is calming, unlike the hustle and bustle you noticed in the big city. Gather your things. I'll retrieve your bags from the luggage compartment."

They did as told. One of the first passengers off was a young woman about Maria's age.

Maria offered her welcome, also in German. "Hello, I'm Maria. We're very happy you are here."

"Maria, I'm Sophia, the children really need to use the bathroom."

"I'm sure they probably do. Sophia, tell them to follow me. I'll take you to your rooms. Your bags can be brought up later."

Georg was listening. He noticed the rapport Maria and Sophia had quickly developed. He decided to stay in the background.

Maria heard her explain to the others. They exited almost in silence. She led them to the door which opened in front of the stairs. When she and Sophia arrived at the top, Maria explained. "There are five rooms on either side of the hall; use as many as you need to be comfortable."

Maria stood at the end of the hall and watched. The children entered the hall first; followed by all the adults. They had the same need as the children. No one spoke. She knew they weren't being unfriendly, only timid and slightly scared. Sophia came back to where Maria was.

"I'd like to show everyone all of the lodge. I want them to know they don't need to stay in their rooms. When did you last eat?"

"We were served breakfast but many didn't eat much. I think they were apprehensive of their trip here."

"Don't worry. The navy base brought us some fully prepared meals; the two ladies who cook for us can have something ready very quickly. Let me show everyone the dining room. The door at the other end of the hall is another set of stairs; we can use them."

Sophia explained to the group. Maria heard some of her conversation. "But it isn't lunch time." And from Sophia, "I know Michel. Maria told me it's no problem. Follow me to the stairwell."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I am. We need to follow Maria."

The large group entered the dining room. Katia and Annie had heard some quiet voices. They came from the kitchen to see.

"Maria, are these our guests?"

"Yes Katia, please reassure them it's easy for you to fix a meat for them."

Katia explained about all the pre-cooked meals she had received from the navy base. She ended with this. "In twenty minutes, I can have a meal prepared for you."

"Thank you, don't hurry. No one is starving."

And Maria suggested. "Let's go back to the main floor while Katia prepares your meal."

Again they willingly followed. "All the rooms on this floor are for your use; there's a piano in one, an American gramophone in another and several rooms have bookcases. Two of Georg's children put them all in order; even the children can find books. There are many pictures books."

After about twenty minutes, Annie came up and announced. "Your meal is ready."

This very polite and quiet group made their way back to the dining room. They ate in almost complete silence. Maria knew they had been hungry; all of them cleaned their plates. Georg's children were waiting for them to finish.

Friedrich asked. "Would the children like to go to the playground with us?"

The children looked to their adults for the answer. "We'll all come with you."

Friedrich and Kurt led this parade of mostly women and children. Friedrich was fluent in German. He conversed with them. The four older children acted as playground assistants. They pushed the younger children on the swings and enticed two young children to go down the slide.

Georg had found them. He quietly walked up behind Maria. She didn't hear him; she smelled his scent. She spoke without turning around.

"They've been having the best time, Georg."

"You are a mother. You even have eyes behind your head."

Maria wasn't about to share how she sensed his presence. Neither spoke. The two now stood shoulder to shoulder and watched them play. They had the best time; some didn't want to leave.

"You can come back tomorrow." Friedrich reminded them.

Dinner time was not silent as their first meal had been; the dining room was full of chatter. The guests were tired earlier than usual. Sophia spoke to Maria. "Is there a breakfast time?"

"Not really, Katia will probably have a pot of oatmeal cooked and a pancake batter prepared. She can cook them as they come to the dining. It's like a real restaurant."

"You sound so comfortable in running a lodge. Have you done this before?"

"No we haven't. The gentleman who was with Georg and me when you arrived did when he lived in Austria. He taught us the basics."

"Your warmth and hospitality really show."

"Thank you, I'll pass on the complement."

"Goodnight Maria."

Georg was standing close enough to hear her complement. "That was nice of Sophia."

"Yes it was. I detect a strength in the adults. I believe they will work hard and succeed. God has opened a window for them. They will take advantage of the opportunity it affords."

"I believe the same Maria. Let's go back to our residence."

They found everyone had been talking about how happy the guest had become. They were looking forward to being with them tomorrow.

The next two days were nothing but fun and relaxing for the guests. One part of the group would leave the next day. Their destination was a German community in Baltimore Maryland.

The others were sad to see them go. The adults in the group assured them they could write to the others and maybe see each other again. Two groups left on the fourth day; one went to Germantown Pennsylvania and the last to German City which was near New York City. It was a tiny town all to its self. Many Germans had settled there. They had opened businesses; it had everything they needed. It wasn't at all like the big city.

The family didn't have much time to contemplate their departure; they had to get ready for the last large group coming on the American Farmer with Captain Charlie. Everyone helped Isabel and Kathy. The sheets and towels were washed. The bathrooms cleaned. The floors were dusted along with the furniture. When the beds were made and fresh towels were placed in the bathrooms; the rooms were ready.

Sidney came to pick up Georg early one morning. He told the group. "The base's top brass want to meet him and discuss his duties."

Georg was ready to share what he knew; He would return the next day to complete their inquiry. He was home the day the next group of refugees arrived. Everyone was surprised to see Charlie had come along.

He explained. "The SS American Farmer has been retired as a cruise ship. She's being retrofitted as an Army Transport vessel. I'll be working at the base with Sidney."

"Can you stay with us for a few days?"

"I can Georg. I want to explore your property. It's very Austrian."

"Maria told me the same. It was settling for us and was for our first group of refugees; I'm sure this group will find it the same. I see they have all gone inside to their rooms. Let's go have a look."

Georg led Charlie to the main entrance. "This is a real lodge; I see the registration counter."

"You sound like my daughter Brigitta; she drew attention to the bell. Maria organized the office space; it needed it. Brigitta and Louisa organized all the books."

"My oldest, Liesl was attracted to the piano. And everyone has enjoyed the American gramophone. Upstairs are the guest rooms. We live in the house next door. Let me show you."

"Everything is lovely and so well-maintained."

"The property is lovely too. There are several cottages scattered on the property. In fact the guys live in one. There's a playground, boats and canoes and a nice beach. Stefan found a plot of land for vegetables and flowers. Friedrich and Kurt have been helping get it ready for a late summer crop."

"I'm sure this place was quite a surprise."

"It was Charlie. I think Katia and Annie are preparing a meal for the new arrivals. The base has been supplying prepared foods. All they need to do is heat them."

Georg had been correct. He found Maria had brought them to the dining room. "Do you mind if I join them?"

"Not at all, we already ate."

Georg poured himself a cup of coffee and sat with him. When everyone had finished, they toured the property with the group and later Georg informed the guys they would have another occupant at the cottage; Charlie would be staying with them.

This group was like the other; first timid and a little scared. But soon they too wore smiles. In fact they became very outgoing; many conversed with their hosts.

Charlie and Georg would sit on the lodge's porch and share navy stories. They also had this conversation. "I see Maria has continued her motherly ways. Your little girls are always with her."

"She has a big heart, Charlie. She was a comfort to the little girls in the last group. I'm sure she will do the same for those in this group."

Charlie was perceptive. Georg's tone and posture confirmed what he already suspected. He had observed them on the cruise ship. Today was no different. He chose to be silent.

After four days this group departed. Three busses arrived. Some went to the near-by city of Boston Massachusetts; others to Newark New Jersey and the last bus was headed for Pittsburgh Pennsylvania. All of them had people whom they knew waiting for them.

Again the rooms were cleaned and prepared for future guests. The large extended family was entering a new phase of their life at the lodge – operating a real lodge with paying guests. Georg's life also changed; he had duties on base.

Sidney came for him and Charlie. His family was there to see him off. "Children, Maria, he will be given his own car to drive back and forth. But tell Katia I'll still come occasionally to enjoy her Austrian cooking."

Maria chuckled. "I'm sure she's more than happy to serve you. Come back often, Sidney."

"Children, come give your papa hugs and kisses."

Again Maria relished at the scene unfolding. Her eyes caught Georg's. His blue eyes sparkled and yet seemed warm and compassionate. She had to look away. Georg noticed. "I'll see everyone later today,"

Maria looked up. She saw him give her a wink. She smiled at him. He quickly entered his car. He put his hand out the window to wave goodbye as he pulled away. The children ran off. Maria stood there. Her hands rested on her stomach. "What's this feeling I have? My stomach feels all jittery."

She took some deep breathes; the jitters in her stomach began to ease. Maria had no idea that her stomach jitters were cause by Georg's wink. It had set off a series on involuntary reactions inside her; one part of that reaction were her stomach jitters.

Maria didn't return to the residence. She went to the lodge and began to prepare the registration room to receive real guests. She put away the registration book with all the names of the refugees. She read the names of the recent ones. She had pleasant memories of each of them. She then put it in the closet and placed the new one on the counter.

Maria wasn't surprised when she saw Frank enter the big door with the large pane of glass.

"I thought I might find you here."

"We need to be prepared for real guests."

"Yes Maria, we do. Let me tell you what Sidney explained to me. I believe you put a reservation book in the closet."

"I may have, come look with me."

Frank easily found it. "What's special about it?"

"It has this black paper between the sheets of the reservation form. When you write on it, your handwriting also appears on the sheet behind the black paper. That copy remains in the book. The original is torn out. I'll show where we should keep them."

They returned to the office. "This box with its stiff paper dividers that are labeled with the days of the month is where we keep the reservations. If we receive some for future dates, they're put in the back for now."

"That's simple Frank. What is this other box for?"

"It's where we store the guests' record of their stay. Each day they are with us elicits a new charge for their room."

"And when they leave, we add up all the charges."

"Correct Maria and we also prepare a receipt for them by using this receipt book. It also uses copy paper. The guest gets the original; the copy is for our records."

"That makes sense."

"When we receive a reservation, which will be mostly by telephone, we will need to mail them a letter which verifies the reservation."

"I suppose that needs to be typed."

"It can be. If you have a nice handwriting, you can handwrite it."

The children had arrived, unnoticed. One of them reached the bell and rang it several times.

"Alright, enough children, you got our attention."

"We want to go play. Grandma Isabel told us we needed an adult to go with us. Liesl's helping with housework and Louisa's helping prepare the garden. Can you take us Maria?"

Maria heard the pleading in Marta's voice. "I can. Uncle Frank and I have the office all ready to begin running a real lodge."

"I'll go with you. I can offer my help to the gardeners. I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty."

"Let me use the bathroom first."

Luckily Maria didn't have far to go. There was a toilet room on the first floor. They left by the front door. They took a left and went behind the lodge. The garden plot was near-by. Frank left them. Maria and the three girls went on to the playground.

The two separate groups seemed to know when it was lunch time. The gardeners had arrived first. They were pretty dirty. Isabel had told them before to remove their shoes before entering. They washed-up using the toilet room in the dining room. Maria and the girls didn't need to remove their shoes; they did wash-up.

The gardeners were in a hurry to get back to the field; they ate quickly. Maria and the girls went to the main floor of the lodge when they had finished.

Maria didn't enforce reading hour; the girls still read. They had discovered many new books to read. Maria was pleased. She went on to the room with the American gramophone. She discovered that all the records had been grouped. Liesl must have done this she told herself. She found the one she wanted to play.

Soon the first floor was filled with the hymn which begins with, _Lord, make me an instrument of your peace._ Maria sang along; this was one of her favorites. By the time she began the second verse, Maria noticed she had company, the girls and Isabel.

She allowed the record to finish and she sang about consoling, understanding, loving, giving, pardoning and the last stanza, _and it is in dying that we are born to eternal life. Amen_.

"Maria, you have a beautiful voice; that hymn is one of my favorites too." Isabel told her.

Brigitta asked. "Can you teach us sometime? The words are really meaningful."

"Yes, I will. The words tell us how to live."

"Maria, we've read enough for today. I found a jig-saw puzzle for us to put together. I don't think it will be too difficult."

"That's fine, Brigitta. I think I'll sit on the porch. I'll take my book with me."

Maria had found a book by Jane Austin, titled _Persuasion_. She had read the first chapter and discovered it was about an older naval officer,Frederick Wentworth, who had been jilted by his first love a nineteen year old named Anne Elliot.

She tried to read but soon she found herself mesmerized by the view from the porch. It looked across part of the lake to the hills and the mountains farther away. She began to daydream. Her thoughts made her smile.

She had no idea how long she daydreamed. Her mind was so engaged she didn't hear a car approach until it was almost under the portico.

Georg had seen her before he drove under the portico. He wondered if she was waiting for him. Maria came out of her daydreaming. She heard.

"Are you the lodge greeter, miss?"

Maria thought of a quick reply. "Maybe sir, do you need greeting?"

They both laughed. "Where is everyone?"

"Your youngest girls are inside putting a puzzle together. The gardeners are still working. Liesl's been helping inside today. I decided to sit here and read. Only I found the view irresistible. I see they gave you a car to drive."

"Since it belongs to the navy, my military ID is my license until I can apply for a state license. Let's go see the girls."

They looked up the moment he entered the room. "Papa, come see our puzzle."

"You've made good progress."

"Brigitta taught us a secret. You find all the pieces which go around the edge first."

"Yes I do remember that advice. I need to change girls. Tomorrow I will get my working uniforms to wear."

Georg was like the others, he didn't have many other clothes. He found a clean shirt which he wore without a tie.

After dinner they sat in the large room of the residence and shared their day's activities. Family life had begun.


	11. Georg's Assignment

Georg's Assignment

Georg was now fully engaged in the United States Navy. He had answered all their questions about navigating the waters of the Adriatic. Now he was ready for his next assignment.

This morning only Maria and his children were outside to see him off. "You seem excited, Georg."

"I am Maria. It's a real privilege to be able to assist this great navy."

Again Maria watched as the children gave their papa hugs and kisses. Georg didn't wink today but his and Maria's gazes held for more than a couple of seconds.

"I better get going. It's not a good idea for a captain to be late for duty."

"Drive safely, Georg."

"I will Maria."

Everyone watched him pull away. Maria knew she had to break the spell. "Children, I think I ate one too many pastries. I'm going to take a walk; it's a beautiful morning. Who wants to come with me?"

"Kurt and I are needed at the garden."

"Me too, Maria, I need to put on my gardening clothes first."

"Okay, Louisa, I know the garden is important."

"And Maria, I'm helping with the laundry."

"Yes, I know today is laundry day, Liesl."

Maria looked at the little girls; they didn't disappoint her. "Gretl and I will walk with you. Are you coming Brigitta?"

"Sure why not."

"We won't walk too long. I'm sure there are still things to discover about our property."

By now Maria's crazy feeing in her stomach had eased. They took off on a path on the side of their home further from the lodge. It entered a small lightly forested area. As they emerged, before them was a cabin they hadn't seen before. It sat on a slight hill overlooking the lake in the distance.

"This is so cute, Maria. It's different from the others. Can we look inside?"

"I'm curious too Brigitta."

Maria opened the door a little cautiously. "Look girls, it's set up as a little school. It has real desks." She opened the door wider.

"The previous owner must have had children and they used it. You know, Gretl and Marta, you really do need to begin your studies. You don't want to fall behind."

"Maria, I need to study math and science if I want to get into upper level school sometime."

"Brigitta, I may need to get Friedrich to help you with those subjects."

"Maybe Papa and Uncle Frank can help too."

"We can ask. You sound excited."

"Can we start today?"

"We can. We need to go back to the lodge and gather a few supplies."

They hurried back. Maria found some pencils and paper to take with her. Brigitta brought not only a book to read but also a math book she had discovered. They girls each had a book too.

When they returned, Maria encouraged the little girls to read and then to write something about the story. While they did she made a list of spelling words and prepared simple math problems for them. Brigitta worked independently.

Maria collected their papers and read them. "Very good girls, now I know what your story was about. Let's do a little spelling and then some math."

Maria read off words suitable for Gretl and Marta to spell. They worked on their math problems while she corrected them. She found they had spelled them all correct. Now they waited for her to correct their math problems.

"Girls, both of your papers are perfect. Now I know you are very advanced. I'll need to prepare higher grade level work for you. How are you doing Brigitta?"

"So for I've done my geometry problems correctly. I'm sure they will become more difficult."

"I think we've done enough for our first time. We still have time before lunch to go play on the playground."

They left their paper and pencils and shut the door to the school cottage. They hurried off to the playground. Maria had as much fun as they did. It kept her from daydreaming.

After lunch Maria read her book using a chair which was close to the telephone in case it rang. The girls were still working on their jig-saw puzzle. And like yesterday she went to wait for Georg on the porch.

Georg was looking for her as he drove under the portico. Maria resisted the urge to hurry down the stairs. Georg held clothes in his hand as he walked in front of the car.

"What do you have there?" Was Maria's greeting.

"My work uniforms, now I'll look like all the others in my group. And Isabel and Kathy won't have to wash and iron them. The navy does it. Where are my girls?"

"They're working on their puzzle. We also did a little schoolwork this morning. We found a small cottage that actually had desks. The previous owners must have had children."

"Thank you Maria, I knew they needed to start sometime. And everyone else is still gardening?"

"Yes, I think they're almost ready to start planting."

"Let me put these away and we'll go take a look. Why don't you get the girls?"

Kurt saw them coming. "Look Father, the garden is ready for planting. We even have little signs made to use to identify the rows. Stefan told us many plants look very similar when they sprout."

"You're really enjoying this Son."

"I am Papa."

"It's close to dinner time; you should begin to put things away and get washed up."

He and Maria and the girls returned home at a slow pace. "Papa, did Maria tell you about our school cottage?"

"She did Marta. I understand you did some lessons."

"We did. Both Gretl and me got perfect scores on our spelling tests and on our math problems."

"Very good, how about you Brigitta."

"I did some geometry problem; they were the easy ones. I may need your or maybe Uncle Frank's help with the more advanced ones."

"He probably knows geometry better than I do. I'm sure he would be glad to help you."

"Do we have time to show you the school cottage?"

"Is it very far Maria?"

"No, it's kind of behind our residence."

Georg remarked when he saw it. "I can't believe we missed this one."

"I think that grove of trees hid it and its dark brown paint made it blend in."

Georg opened the door. He remarked. "It seems other families prize education too."

They chatted all the way back. All these signs of happiness continued during the dinner hour and until bedtime.

In the morning everyone saw Georg in his uniform. "You look different Papa."

"Don't you like it Louisa?"

"It's so plain. Where are your medals?"

"Those belong to another time. I'm working for the American Navy now. I really don't care about medals. I only want to help make the world safe for all people."

He noticed Louisa's downturned eyes. "I did bring my Maria Thespian Medal with me. I may get it framed and display it in the room I claimed for my study. I am very proud of my accomplishments."

"Thank you Papa, we're proud of you too." Father and daughter shared an understanding smile.

"Now I have a question for everyone. Can anyone guess what I get to do today?"

Not even an adult had a guess, "I'm going to take a short ride in one of America's newest submarines."

"You sound excited, Georg."

"I am Tom. I've viewed the drawings; it's more than twice as big as the ones I used. It carries a crew of sixty normally. We'll only need half that many today. We're not going very far."

"We still want to hear all about it tonight."

"I'll give a full report Maria."

In his glance he almost winked again as he noted Maria's face and smile. Her eyes seemed bluer; her head tilted slightly down. Her smile was small and demure. He forced himself to take a deep breath. Maria had quickly turned away. She had those feeling in her stomach again. She did nothing to draw attention to it.

Maria and the girls were busy this morning bringing books and lots of supplies to their school room. The two hours they spent doing their lessons was very productive. Maria knew they were quite smart for their ages. They always had recess at the playground.

This afternoon they were baking cookies with Katia and Annie. Maria was sitting in the office in case the telephone rang. She had gotten to a section of her book that was captivating. She was still reading when the girls joined her.

"Can we wait for Papa on the porch?"

"Of course we can. Let me mark my place." Maria left the book in the office.

The girls didn't sit; they ran back and forth from the road; searching for him. "He's coming. I see his car." Brigitta shouted.

Georg had seen them. He slowed to a crawl by the time he entered the portico. They ran to the car after he stopped.

"Did you have fun, Papa?"

"It was even better than I expected. I'll tell everyone more after dinner."

And he did. One thing which impressed the females in the group was his description of its polished and shiny interior. The guys were more interested in how fast it could go. He told them nothing about the twenty-four torpedoes she carried. One of his girls asked this question.

"Did you eat on board, Papa?"

"I did. All of us ate in the crew's mess."

"I know that word. It's the dining room on a ship."

"You remembered, Katia."

"How was the food?"

"Exceptional, as good as you would find in a fancy restaurant. I think it's time for bed. You gardeners must be tired."

"All of us have had a busy day. Come with me girls, I'll help you get ready for bed."

Maria felt Georg's eyes follow her. He didn't see her smile.

Georg had a private moment with Frank; he confided that he would be taking a trip down the coast looking for hiding places for submarines.

"Do they really think the Germans will come this far west?"

"They know it's possible; they want to be prepared."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know the complete details. I'm thinking a week."

"Everyone will worry about you."

"I'll reassure them. It's not at all dangerous."

Georg suspected what Frank really wanted to say was that Maria would worry about him. He didn't care that Frank probably knew he had feelings for her. He had been married. He was a widower like himself. His wife was one of the early victims of the Great Flu Epidemic.

The next day was almost a carbon copy of yesterday except it was only Maria waiting for Georg. She tried to hide the fact that she had been searching the road for him. When he was still far away she had hurried back to the porch. She stuck her head in her book. She pretended to be reading intently and that she didn't hear his car until after he had closed its door.

"You're later than usual, Georg."

"Not by much Maria; the leader of my last meeting was wordy. Are my girls inside?"

"The girls and all the children are taking baths."

"Why Maria, it's early."

"All of them helped with planting. Isabel took one look at them and decided they were too dirty to just wash-up. She insisted they all take a bath."

"You didn't help them."

"No Georg, I stayed close to the office in case the telephone rang. I'm sure one of these days we'll get an inquiry asking if we are open for business. I know the summer is almost over; I bet autumn is also a lovely time to visit."

"Yes, I'm sure it is. Hop in the front seat. I need to park the car by our home."

Even though Georg knew the rules of etiquette; he didn't open her door. She didn't know any different; she had always been an independent young girl.

After dinner, everyone went to the big sitting room to talk. Georg waited for Katia and Annie to join them.

"The United States is being very proactive. Who knows what that word means?"

Liesl answered. "It means to be ready before the need arrives."

"That's correct. Their government is like that. It has asked the navy to observe the coast line for any vulnerabilities."

"I know that word."

"I'm sure you do Brigitta. Tell us."

"It means weaknesses."

"Are you talking about places where enemy ships could hide?"

"I am Tom. The government is covering all probabilities."

"So, you're taking a trip in the submarine down the coast."

"Correct, Maria, the trip down will take about five days. That gives us enough time to make a good assessment. We can return to New London much faster."

"Are you sure it isn't dangerous Papa?"

"I'm very sure Marta."

"Who's going to be the captain of our home while you're gone? We need someone or there might be mutiny."

"Brigitta, have you been reading Mutiny on the Bounty?"

"I read it last year."

"Who do you suggest I promote?"

"Maria would make a good captain."

"Not me!"

"Why not you, Maria? Where's my sword when I need it. Is there anything I can use to confer her rank?

"I'll get you my broom."

"Thank you, Kathy. Maria, you need to kneel." Maria was giggling fiercely.

Georg lightly touched one shoulder and then the other. "I now dub you the junior captain of the ship Alpine Wonderland with the name Captain Maria Molly Kool. You may rise."

"I accept. But you may be in trouble when you return. I may not relinquish my command."

"I'll take my chances."

The room was filled with laughter. No one laugh harder or louder than Georg and Maria.

"Thank you Brigitta, we needed to laugh."

They decided to laugh some more; they played charades until it was time to go to bed.

Georg and Maria went up to say goodnight to the children. After Maria closed Brigitta and Louisa's door, they heard giggling.

"I wonder what brought that on." Maria asked.

Georg had a good idea but he wasn't about to share. "They were just being silly."

"When does your submarine leave?"

Georg was going to be funny and tell her in navy time; he didn't. "We pull out of port at ten o'clock. I told Katia I needed an early breakfast. I don't want to be late."

"We'll eat after you leave."

Early the next morning, the large extended family crowded around the entrance to the residence. Georg had already placed his bag in the car. Laundered uniforms were waiting on board the sub.

He shook hands with the men and received hugs and kisses on his cheeks from the ladies. Maria was with his youngest. She was thinking.

He received hugs from the boys as well as this from Kurt. "I wish I could go on a submarine, Papa."

"Maybe someday, Kurt."

His girls gave him kisses and hugs too. Brigitta reminded him. "Don't worry about us. Our new captain will keep the home ship afloat."

"Yes, I believe she will. Captain Maria Mary Kool will maintain military order and decorum."

"Captain Georg, I'm ready to lead. There will be no mutiny on my watch."

Maria saluted him. He was about to die trying to keep a straight face and to resist the urge he had.

Georg returned her salute. "I take my leave."

He performed a proper about face maneuver to his car. He was about to explode. He drove away rather quickly. He let out his laugh along with this statement. "Oh how I wish I had been able to give her a proper act of goodbye." Georg smiled all the way to the base.

Everyone watched until his car disappeared. This group chatted. A young male voice spoke above the chatter. "Can we eat now? I'm starved."

"It's ready and waiting Kurt."

Even the gardeners lingered at the table. There wasn't much to do there; they were waiting for the seeds to sprout. They would use this time to inspect the boats and the canoes.

Maria was glad she had lessons planned for the girls. During the time when they were studying Maria found herself thinking of Georg. Once she thought Brigitta had noticed her. She already had an idea that Brigitta and her older sisters had been talking. She remembered the giggles she and Georg had heard from Louisa and Brigitta's bedroom.

As a commander of a submarine, Georg had been expected to keep a log or journal. He did the same for this cruise. It was his personal journal.

Georg began his journal.

Day one

Zero eight hours: Left Maria in command of Alpine Wonderland resort  
Zero eight thirty hours: Arrived Navy Base New London  
Zero nine hours: Reported for duty at the submarine dock  
Zero nine thirty hours: Boarded the SS Drum.  
Ten hundred hours: She pulled out to sea.

The sub navigated around a land peninsular belonging to the state of New York. A narrow strip of land protected the coast.

She continued slowly until it arrived at the mouth of the Hudson River; the entrance to the Port of New York City. Navy divers went overboard for a closer examination; no hiding places were found.

The submarine hugged the state of New Jersey's coast on its way south. The map they were following showed this are to be extremely vulnerable. There were multiple land forms where a German mini sub could hide. This was carefully recorded.

The sub left the coast of New Jersey. The mouth of another river dumped its water into the ocean, the Delaware River which hugged the small state of Delaware which quickly became the state of Maryland. And at the distal end of another narrow land form they entered the state of Virginia.

Eighteen hundred hours: Submarine engines were cut near the body of water known as the Chesapeake Bay.

She surfaced for the night. Dinner in the mess was full of chatter. For some this was their first submarine sail. I received many questions which I attempted to answer.

Twenty three hundred hours: It was lights out time. Four crew members shared the night watches.

End of the first day at Alpine Wonderland Resort

The evening of the first day arrived. Everyone was mopping around. Tom decided to do something. He went towards Maria.

"Captain Maria Mary may I speak?"

She decided to go along. "Permission granted."

"Sadness does not bode well for a good night's sleep."

"And what does the junior sailor suggest."

"A campfire on the beach with storytelling and singing, Captain."

"I see. You know how to make this fire."

"I do. A sailor needs to learn how to start a fire in case his ship wrecks on an island."

The group had gotten the giggles; others pleaded. "Can we Captain Maria Mary?"

"Sounds like a safe plan to ensure we get some sleep. I'll lead the way."

"I'll bring up the rear." Tom whispered to Katia. "Do you have the ingredients?"

"They're in the shed."

Near the beach was a fire pit with benches around it. Tom and Willie had the fire blazing in no time.

"Maria…sorry… I meant to say Captain Maria Mary. We've never had a campfire before."

"There's a first time for everything." Liesl and Maria shared complementary smiles.

They did sing and tell stories. The highlight was warming marshmallows over the glowing embers and placing it on a new kind of cracker, a Graham Crackers with a piece of a chocolate bar on it, covered by another cracker.

"Yes, everyone I know it's gooey and messy but the taste is really good." Tom said as he licked his fingers.

"We need to tell Papa about these."

"We can do this again when he comes home, Marta."

Maria was worried that all that sugar would keep the children awake; but it didn't. She had secretly made a week's calendar. Maria returned to her room to mark off the first day. Only six to go she told herself.

Day two on the submarine

A notation: this I recorded at zero five hours.

I lay on my birth last night, wide awake. I thought about those at my home base. I remembered each child's goodbye and my reassurance on the safety of my sail.  
But one person's face remained etched on my mind. I smile as I remember. I had so much fun commissioning Maria as Captain Maria Molly Kool. Her laugh had been contagious. Her blue eyes sparkled. I must have fallen asleep after those thoughts.

I'm awake now. Today is going to be a very busy day. Daily briefing is at zero six thirty. I better shave and shower.

Zero eight hours: The engines are restarted; the tower hatch is closed and locked.

My map tells me that important cities can be accessed by going north through the Chesapeake Bay. One of them is the city of Annapolis Maryland where the nation's naval academy is located. And a short distance to the north is the nation's capital; located in an area known as the District of Columbia. Navy divers did explore many of the nooks and grannies of the coastline. All this was duly noted as vulnerable.

I was told that during the war of 1812 with Britain her ships deployed men to damage the nation's capital building. The President's wife rescued some famous paintings from the fire.

Today's sail didn't cover much distance. We found a safe place to park for the night.

Eighteen hundred hours: The engines were cut. We surfaced. The crew passed time this evening by playing cards or the favorite game called Backgammon. I was rusty at the later but soon recovered my championship winning ways.

Twenty three hundred hours: Lights out for the ship. This is not a normal cruise; I can use the small light above by birth.  
I'm wide awake, thinking. Maria is always on my mind. I know that when I return I must tell her my deep feelings. I already know the place – down by the lake. That bench is perfect. I tell myself to get some sleep so tomorrow will come and go.

Maria's second day began.

The girls willingly had school. She had them write about last night; even Brigitta did. Hers was written as one would write a newspaper article.

That afternoon it rained. All of them played in the dining room; the table and chairs were moved out of the way. They played freeze tag.

Maria left them to sit in the office. She got a surprise. The surprise made her almost jumped out of her seat. The telephone rang.

"Oh dear, I need to calm down. Before it rang a third time she picked up the black handle. "Hello…"

_Am I speaking to Captain Maria Mary Kool?_

"Sidney, did he really tell you what he did?"

_We had a few minutes at the dock. Would the family like to come on base tomorrow?_

"How?"

_Walter will come in the bus; he'll be there by ten. You can shop in the commissary and have lunch at the club._

"Yes, I accept for everyone."

_I'll tell him and I will take you around base._

"Thank you, I know it will be fun."

_It will, Maria, till then, goodbye._

"Goodbye Sidney." She hung up the receiver and ran to tell the others.

They were just as excited. "I suppose I should make a list." Isabel suggested.

"What's in a commissary?" Marta asked.

"All kinds of things," Isabel told her, "…clothes, food, toys, garden things and much more. I think it will be fun for everyone."

The evening was occupied by list making. Later in her room Maria crossed off one more day then thought. I wonder what Georg is doing. She had no idea he lay on his bunk thinking about her.


	12. Still Miles Apart

Still Miles Apart

Georg's day three

I wake early to write this. I find myself wondering if Maria has sensed my attraction to her; maybe she has had feelings she can't explain.

I think my older girls know. Liesl is very perceptive. She remembers me and Agathe. We broke rules of society. We kissed around the children. We always smiled lovingly at each other. She knew we were deeply in love. I haven't attempted to hide the times I've smiled at Maria or the times our eyes caught.

I put my pen down as I remember. First her directions at that first hut, she told me I could help start the fire. I had laughed when I told her she knew I hadn't cooked a meal in my life. And then I remember her being at my side during the hike; always cheering me up. I smile broadly as I remember the train ride when I took her hand impulsively to help her navigate the connection to the dining car.

Just heard the time announced. I don't need to hurry. I'm ready before the sub woke.

Zero six thirty: The mess is my destination. Today I'm assigned to the periscope.

Zero eight hours: The engines are restarted. The sub continues down the coast at a slow crawl.

The sub is headed for Norfolk Virginia; home of a naval port. We must turn and travel north a short distance so we can assess fully the area around this navy base.

I am told this is home to the Atlantic fleet. I can easily see the docks. The number of ships in the fleet is staggering. The navy divers took hours to complete their assessment. I report that this area is extremely vulnerable. I can also visualize the massive shipbuilding structures in the neighboring city of Newport News.

We finally begin to continue south. My map tells me we are now in the waters by the State of North Carolina. I've never seen a coastline with so many tiny pieces of land off the mainland. I shake my head. The navy is going to really need to patrol this frequently.

Zero eighteen hundred: The engines are cut. The evening is similar to the others,

Twenty three hundred hours: I'm already in my birth. My mind remains active. I am anticipating concluding the purpose for this cruise. There are only two more days. I know I must give them my full attention. I hope my thoughts put me to sleep.

Day three at the resort

Katia and Annie had made a super simple breakfast, oatmeal with dried fruit and crushed nut stirred in. They were waiting in front of the lodge by nine-thirty. Walter was a few minutes early.

"Come get on board. Sidney is waiting at the commissary."

Walter had them there quickly. The bus slowed to stop. Maria continued her gig as Captain Maria Mary. "Captain Maria Mary wants to remind her sailors to stay together or tell another where you are going."

The door opened, Sidney came on board. "This is a new commissary; it's twice as big as the old one. This base is growing. They expect about 100 new families by early next year.

Isabel spoke up. "We have lists but we want to look at everything."

"You may want to divide into groups. It will be easier to keep tract of everyone."

Maria had the little girls with her; Sidney would be with them. As soon as all the groups were formed Sidney spoke again. "You will hear a man on the loudspeaker announce the time, on the hour and the half hours. At twelve thirty we will go to the club for lunch."

Isabel's list contained some necessary items for the young women in the group. Each carried a bag with a rather large box inside. It was wrapped in brown paper. These personal items were always concealed. Everyone needed underwear and socks. Maria's charges both needed shoes.

The gardeners had gravitated to the gardening section. They really didn't need anything; they were browsing. Katia and Annie had browsed the grocery section. And Brigitta asked to have time to look at all the books.

When the group heard the time, twelve thirty, they headed to the front of the store. They made a parade as they followed Sidney to the club. Maria asked about the chapel.

"Is anyone allowed to come for services?"

"Yes, you do realize it's a non-denominational chapel."

Isabel heard him. "I know Georg wouldn't mind if we attended."

"Then I'll ask Walter to pick you up at nine-fifteen on Sunday; the service is at ten."

The club with its ocean view brought rave reviews. They ordered from a menu. Some were brave enough to try fried fish. After lunch they walked on the beach.

The children looked at the ocean. "Is Papa in the ocean, Maria?"

"Yes Gretl, he is. The ocean is a huge body of water."

Maria knew she was facing east so to her right was south; she pointed in that direction as she spoke. "Your Papa is down that way somewhere."

Maria had a dreamy moment. Thank goodness for Sidney; he broke her dreaming.

"It's time to get on the bus."

The people and their purchases were on board. Walter didn't drive fast; he let them enjoy the scenery. Katia and Annie had planned ahead. They had dinner ready by six.

The family sat in their big room and talked about the day. It had been a busy one. Most retired early including the little girls. Maria checked on them to be sure they had fallen to sleep. She wasn't ready to go to bed yet. She took a walk around the lodge and the residence.

Frank was out walking too. He saw her. He stayed in the distance and observed. He saw a funny scene. Maria curtsied to an imaginary partner then pretended to dance. She went round and round as if she was dancing a fast waltz. Then she backed away. He heard her say. "I wonder what it would feel like if he held me that close."

Then he saw her wrap her arms around her body and twirl. Frank stayed hidden as she walked to the front door of the residence. Now, I know for sure.

Maria marked off the third day. "Only three more complete days to go." She twirled again.

Day four on the sub

I woke early. I decide to shower and dress. I know I can get coffee in the mess. There was no one there to disturb my thoughts. The peace and quiet only lasted an hour.

Zero six thirty: The sub was awake. The galley crew had breakfast ready.  
Zero seven thirty: The sub continued south. She was quickly opposite the coast of South Carolina.

Through my periscope I was able to see a port. My map told me this was the Port of Charleston; a commercial port. It is an important port. It receives supplies for many different military installations in the area.

Zero twelve hundred hours: While I was eating the sub traveled to another port. This one was in the state of Georgia, the city of Savannah. The ship paused so the divers could inspect the area. They reported that the jagged coast line could be good hiding place for mini German submarines.

This kind of coastline continued past a smaller port in Brunswick Georgia. The sub proceeded south to the State of Florida. The history of this state is unknown to me. I was told it holds several of the first settlements of the New World.

My information details tell me that this coastal area in northern Florida had been a port at one time; it was lost during a terrible fire. It had only begun to recover. I'm sure it could attract German subs because it is so sparsely populated. Georg recoded his assessment.

Zero eighteen hundred hours: She parked near another large barrier island. It would be explored in the morning.

That evening a movie was shown in the mess hall. It was a silent film with subtitles. Its name was _20,000 Leagues Under the Sea_. The men were spellbound by its reality made possible with its innovative use of special effects, location photography, large sets, exotic costumes, sailing ships, and what appeared to be a real submarine.

We were treated to large quantities of popcorn and our fill of Coca-Cola. That drink brought back memories of my first taste and memories of her.

Zero twenty three hundred hours. I'm excited. Tomorrow is the fifth day. I'm anticipating completing the assessment by twelve hundred hours.

Maria's day four

When Maria woke that morning, she had no idea what she and the others could do to pass the time. She had already decided that there was no school for the girls.

After breakfast they were in for a surprise. The cottage guys had plans. Willie asked.

"Captain Maria Mary, may I speak?"

Maria kept up the pretending. "Permission granted."

"Today you will have fun on the lake; the rowboats and canoes are waiting for you. Is that permissible Captain Maria Mary?"

"Carry on, sailor."

"Katia and Annie have packed the picnic baskets. We're making a day of it. I'm sure each will want to experience both a rowboat and a canoe ride. Now Maria Mary, what important rule did Georg tell you?"

"He didn't tell only me."

"I thought for sure he was looking straight at you."

"Now Willie, you know that was meant for all of us." She gave him a devilish smile. He gave her a quick wink. Oh no, she thought, even he knows.

"Okay, okay, everyone does need to obey that no standing up in the boat rule. Are you sailors ready?"

"Ready, mate Willie."

This large group had the best time. Even Isabel was coerced to ride in a canoe. No one fell overboard. Maria was glad. She was sure Georg would ask.

Again Katia had planned something quick to prepare for dinner. Everyone retired early that night; fresh air and constant activity had tired everyone.

Maria's thoughts put her sleep.

Day five on the submarine

Zero five hundred hours: Georg was awake. He wrote.

I'm excited. This is our last day before we turn around and head home. Again I went to the mess for coffee.

Zero six thirty: The crew served breakfast. Everyone is talking about the end of their trip nearing.

Zero seven thirty: The divers went overboard to explore this large barrier island. They reported back that it was deserted. It did show evidence that campers used the land. It was noted that boats left behind could make easy access to the mainland by the Germans.

The barrier island ended. The true coastline is exposed. The observation is duly noted. Our assignment is complete. The sub makes a U-turn and heads for home.

Zero twelve hundred hours: I ate early. I'm steering the sub for the remainder of the day. I continue at about eighteen knots. The sub has already past the deserted island.

Eighteen hundred hours: I hand off the sub to the evening crew. They are even more aggressive. They let her fly at almost top speed.

Twenty three hundred hours: After an evening of games, it was lights out. I checked our location; we are almost off the coast of North Carolina. The night crew will maintain her speed.

Maria's day five

Maria woke at six thirty. She was really looking forward to attending church. Yes, it would be different but it wasn't the first time she had worshiped in a non-Catholic Church.

The ladies had breakfast ready around eight. Maria had had enough of her captain gig. She made a general comment. "Everyone looks so nice."

"I hope what we're wearing is acceptable."

"Liesl, something tells me people on base don't get all fancy."

At nine-fifteen they heard the toot, toot of the bus horn. "Walter's here. We better hurry. We don't want to be late."

They wasted no time boarding. Frank had shut the front door and hopped aboard as Walter pulled away. He made excellent time.

Frank was the first one off the bus. He went ahead and held the church door open for the others.

Maria had the first look at this small but beautiful church. The oak colored pews were polished to a shine. All the other wood in the sanctuary was the same color. A nave with three small windows was the focal point in the front. Two candles with a polished gold cross were on a table there.

As she looked around organ music began to fill the little church. They hurried to take their seats. Maria knew they would be noticed; they took up three full pews. She looked behind her and saw that others had taken seats there.

For Maria the service satisfied her need to worship and give thanks. It had familiar hymns to sing; the scripture readings were some of her favorites. The minister's message had been about forgiveness. As soon he gave the benediction from the back of the church, the people began to talk.

Liesl told her. "I knew it would be different. I know God is everywhere and we can always pray. There's something special about being in a church."

"I couldn't agree more. Let's move to the back of the church."

Since they had sat in the front pews, they were among the last to greet the minister. Frank was speaking to him. He was answering a question.

"Yes, we came with Georg von Trapp from London."

"I suppose you know what's happening there now."

"Yes, sadly we do."

The minister had a greeting for everyone. He wasn't inquisitive. To Isabel he said. "I hope you will come again."

"I believe we will pastor."

She was the last to board the bus. Walter would drive them to the club for lunch. Sidney was waiting for them.

Gretl immediately asked a question. "Uncle Sidney, when is my papa coming home?"

"Gretl, I have good news. He's on his way home as we speak. He'll be here the day after tomorrow."

"Good, I've missed him."

"It's good to see you Sidney. She's asked every day."

"Did I notice a special glint in your eyes Maria?"

"Have you seen glints in ladies eyes before?"

"As a matter of fact I have. I had many honeymoon couples visit my lodge. Need I say more?"

"No."

"Don't worry you're secret is safe with me. By the way Georg's eyes had a special sparkle too."

Maria didn't speak. Her smile confirmed Sidney's knowledge.

"Come on, lunch is waiting."

After they ate, they had a special treat. The sailing club was practicing for a coming race. They sat on the club's back porch and watched.

"Uncle Sidney, I never knew sailboats could go so fast."

"It's rather daring and it takes lots of practice, Friedrich."

The group returned home knowing Georg would be home in one day.

Georg's day six

Zero five hundred hours: My mind woke me; my thoughts convinced me my approach will work. I'm so glad I need to type our observation report. Since I'm so slow it should take a large part of the day. The sub made excellent progress north during the night.

Zero Twelve hundred hours: Had lunch. I'm still typing. The sub is traveling solely on the surface. She's making excellent time.

Zero eighteen hundred hours: The chatter in the mess tells me everyone is excited to be going home; none more than me.

Twenty three hundred hours: The crew is having a Backgammon championship. I decided to give someone else a chance to win. I'm wondering if I will get much sleep.

Maria's day six.

Maria was awake at five o'clock too. She lay in bed trying to think what they could do today to pass the time. She decided to get dressed and take a walk. She thought it might help her think. After circling the lodge and the residence once, she sat on the lodge's steps,

Her feet rested on the step below. It brought her knees close; she rested her elbows there with her head sitting on her hands. She was staring at nothing.

Annie had come out the front door of the residence. She came to wait for the egg delivery. She saw her. She approached quietly. Maria still heard footsteps; she wasn't startled by her voice.

"Are you looking at something or simply staring off into space?"

"The latter, Annie."

"Maria, you and I have been friends a long time; we're like sisters. You can talk to me. You're very attracted to Georg. Am I correct?"

"You are."

"It's mutual Maria."

Maria perked up. "Do you really think so?" Her voice was full of optimism.

"I do and I think he's been attracted to you almost since the day he met you. You surprised him because you cared so much."

"It was so natural; I knew he was worried. I'm sure at times he wondered if he would ever see his children again. I was only trying to keep up his spirits."

"That meant a lot to him. I saw him looking at you when you didn't notice. His eyes were bluer than blue; they almost danced. He would smile and turn away quickly."

"I have feelings I've never had before; like a flutter in my stomach."

"Some people attribute a phrase to that feeling; they say it feels like butterflies. Either way it's sign you like him a lot. You remember Peter."

"Did your stomach get butterflies too?"

"Only when he held my hand."

"Was he your first boyfriend?"

"Maybe, we were so young. I do remember being very sad when he moved away."

"Sometimes our eyes have caught – I was almost mesmerized, Annie. And then Sidney made a comment yesterday. He said we looked like honeymoon couples who came to his lodge."

"Maria, I think others know too."

"Yes I suspect the older girls do."

"I'm sure when he comes home he will seek you out. Don't be afraid."

"I won't be afraid. Maybe he's been thinking about me." Maria got the giggles. Annie put her arm around her shoulders and gave her an understanding hug.

"Now what can we do today to pass the time."

"Don't worry Maria. Someone will think of something."

"I see your egg truck is coming."

They both heard little people voices. "I told you she would be out here Gretl."

"Maria, can we go on a picnic today?"

"Do you know what you want in your picnic basket?"

"Annie could boil some eggs in their shells."

"Yes she could. The egg man brought her a big supply. Let's go tell her. Come on Marta and Brigitta, you can come too."

Gretl's idea filled the day. It ended with another campfire with gooey marshmallows and chocolate with Graham Crackers.

Maria had made it through another day. She crossed it off her chart.

**A/N:** My story may be fiction but the threat of German submarines is a true fact. Unless you are a student of WWII history you may not know that the Germans brought the war to the east coast of the United States. Just recently a German sub was found off the coast of Massachusetts.

I also hope you enjoyed the story of Captain Maria Mary Kool. The scene was inspired by another Julie Andrew's movie. I'm wondering if any of my readers know which movie. I'd been interested in knowing. Please leave me a comment.


	13. The Homecoming

The Homecoming

The seventh day on the sub, Georg's journal begins early.

Zero four hundred hours: I will grab a morning snack and take over for the night crew. We were on the move all night. They had held a constant cruising speed. I noted the excellent progress we had made.

When the sun comes up at five thirty I have permission to go at top speed. The commander wants to see how she handles it. Sadly the whole purpose of submarines is to seek out the enemy; strike if you can then open the engines to get away.

It was after lunch at twelve thirty. The commander had taken the controls after the sub had past New York City. Georg completes his journal with these thoughts.

I wonder if my family knows how close I am. I can't wait to see everyone. I know my children will be excited, especially Gretl and Marta. Maybe someone else is excited too.

I hope Maria had fun playing the role of Captain Maria Mary Kool. I'm sure I've read her correctly. I wonder what will happen when our eyes meet. I hope I can talk to her in private.

The commander told me he has reported our approximate arrival time. I'm sure Sidney will call the lodge. My bag is ready. I know I need to drive home carefully. I can't speed.

I feel the sub slowing. It has docked. The hatch is opened. The crew must wait on shore to be dismissed from duty. My journal is closed.

Maria's morning

Maria woke with only one thought. Georg's coming home today. The little girls are going to be so excited to see their papa. Are you kidding yourself! Maria you know you're as excited as they are. Followed by this thought, I must temper my emotions. I can't allow the older girls to be able confirm what I think they already know. I'm still not sure; I do know I like him very much.

She got dressed and went to the dining room for a cup of coffee. As she approached there was the sound of young voices.

"I don't believe this. All of you are dressed. How long have they been here, Katia?"

"A good thirty minutes. We've been having the best time talking."

"Have they had breakfast?"

"Pre-breakfast, Captain Maria Mary. My hollow leg still needs filing."

"Very funny, Kurt."

"There's coffee and pre-breakfast cinnamon crackers for you too, Maria."

"Thank you, I'll indulge."

Maria poured herself a cup of coffee and placed two crackers on a napkin and sat with them. "I suppose this means you're excited to see your papa."

"We are. Aren't you excited too?"

Maria thought quickly. They know; that's why they got Friedrich to answer me.

"I think if you asked Annie and Kathy, they'd tell you they're also excited. Remember, they along with Tom and Willie spent almost a week with him hiking across Austria. We became like another family to your papa.

"Now, tell me what you would like to do this morning to pass the time."

Maria noticed looks between Brigitta and Louisa. I know I outsmarted you. Before any of them could answer a male voice spoke.

"Already taken care of, Captain Maria Molly."

"What do my young sailors have planned?"

"Tom and I marked two trails through the forest; one for you and the girls and Isabel; the other for everyone else."

"Sounds like fun, when do we leave?"

"After breakfast, we must have full bellies for hiking."

"And when you finish your hikes, Annie and I will have an all-American meal waiting for you. We'll serve breakfast like we did yesterday. Bowls of cut up fruit are ready now. Come and get them."

The children thought this self-serve style of serving themselves was fun. While they had their fruit, the cooks put the finishing touches on their hot meal of scrambled eggs, fired cured meat and buttered toast.

Maria reminded everyone. "You better use the bathroom before we leave."

She wasn't close enough to hear Louisa's comment to her sisters. "She even thinks like a mother."

This family expected to have a good time and they did. The older children's trail was quite challenging. Tom and Willie had followed them to be sure no one got lost. Maria's trail was easy but rather long. Both groups arrived back in the dining room at about the same time.

They enjoyed that All-American meal of hotdogs in buns, baked beans, potato chips and now their favorite drink, Coca-Cola. They were ready to relax and wait for their papa to arrive. Maria went to the office. She was expecting a telephone call.

She took her book out to the porch with her. She only had a few more pages to read. Maria knows all about Frederick Wentworth's past. How his lack of money caused the woman he loved to break their engagement. He had taken his wounded pride with him into the Napoleonic war. His naval success secured him a large fortune. He was ready to win back his lost love.

Both he and Anne were bullheaded; neither wanted to be the one to renew their relationship. Maria was hoping for a happy ending. She read with gusto. She learned that Anne had helped in a terrible accident involving a young woman. Frederick was moved and wrote her a letter. In it he had told Anne. _I only need a look or a smile to know you still have affection for me. Mine has never left_.

Maria galloped through the last two pages. There was her answer_. __In the end they married and lived a happy and blissful life. Nothing remained to blight their happiness other than a future war._

"Now that's what I call a good story. I better get inside."

She had been sitting at the desk in the office for about twenty minutes when she heard what she was waiting for. Still the bell ring of the telephone made her jump. She took a deep breath and picked up the black receiver. "Hello," was spoken in a tentative voice. She heard a booming excited voice.

"_Maria it's Sidney."_

"You must have news."

"_I do. Georg's sub has just docked."_

"How soon will he be home?"

"_It will be a few minutes until the commander dismisses them. You know it's a thirty minute drive,"_

"Yes, I do. I need to go find the children. Thanks for the call Sidney, bye."

The receiver on Sidney's end went silent. His grin filled his face. "Her voice confirms what I have known. I also think Georg has a plan to make it official." Sidney knew he shouldn't go visit tonight. He was at the dock to greet him. Charlie was there too.

Maria ran to the residence almost screaming. "Children, children, everyone, Georg should be here within the hour."

"Is my papa really home?"

"Yes Gretl, Uncle Sidney just called with the news."

Maria's excited voice did not go unnoticed. Three girls exchanged smirks. But Maria was too lost in her emotions to notice. It was Isabel's smile and nod which spoke to her. Maria thought. I guess she's confirming my feelings.

Kurt took the initiative to speak. "Let's go wait out front for him."

There was a rapid exit to get outside. "Can we walk down the road to look for him?"

Frank told them. "Once you see his car either hurry back here or get off the road."

Maria wasn't about to join them. She really wanted to give them the opportunity to greet him first; she didn't want to interfere.

"You know Maria; the children never knew when he was coming home on leave. He would just appear at the door of the nursery and then there was bedlam as they literally jumped all over him."

"He's a wonderful father, Isabel. I recognized that trait when we hiked together."

The boys had gone about a quarter of a mile down the road. Liesl and her sisters were more cautious.

Georg had been on the road about twenty minutes. He knew to slow down in a few minutes. He suspected his boys would come looking for him. His eyes were scanning the road ahead.

Kurt appeared not to be following his Uncle's instructions. He was in the middle of the road waving his arms. Liesl saw him and shouted louder than she usually spoke. "Papa's coming!"

"Do you see him Liesl?"

"No, I see your brother standing in the middle of the road. Good, Papa saw him. He's stopping. Kurt and Friedrich are getting in the car."

Everyone was in the road closer to the lodge. They parted as Georg's car got closer. Frank along with Stefan and Phillip put their arms together and made like a fence. They pushed the children back from the car's door.

Georg was able to open the car's door. "Wow, what a reception."

"We missed you." Gretl was still small enough for him to lift her over his head. She squealed with delighted.

"I missed everyone too." He carefully placed Gretl on the ground.

Then he saw her. "Captain Maria Mary Kool. Did you need to put anyone in the brig?"

"No Captain Georg, I report no insubordination. Mates Tom and Willie were extremely good at activity planning. We were a happy bunch of sailors."

"Maybe I'll leave you in command so I can enjoy your future activities."

"I beg to differ, sir. They really prefer their papa to be in charge. Captain Maria Mary Kool willingly relinquishes command. He's all yours children."

Georg was bombarded with requests. "Come see the garden."

"No, I want to show him my school work."

"He needs to help me with geometry."

"I want to show him my new shoes."

"I want to tell him about the sailboat races."

"I want to tell him about our gooey crackers."

Georg used a soft finger whistle to restore order. "It sounds like you had a good time while I was gone. My trip was interesting too. We'll share stories later,"

"Georg, dinner is almost ready. You'll have lots of time for sharing."

"Thank you, Katia. I'll go get into some more comfortable clothes."

Georg also wanted to talk to Maria in private. He had no idea how that might happen. There had been another reason for an early dinner. Katia had been brought into the circle of plotters; she and Annie had talked.

Everything went according to plan. Dinner was wonderful. The group reconvened in the large living room of the residence. They each had a turn to share their stories. Georg could only tell them where he had been but nothing about the vulnerabilities. It brought this comment.

"The United States is huge."

"Yes, Friedrich it is. It's a huge oddly shaped rectangle. Its short sides are about 1500 miles and its width is 2500 miles. We need to get a big map sometime. I think all of us need to learn some of its history."

"We could put it in the school room."

"Yes, Marta we can."

Georg heard all about row boat and canoe rides. Maria reported. "No one fell overboard, Captain." This was one of several times their eyes had caught. Georg noticed Maria didn't turn away quickly.

One of the children told him about the campfire and all the silly songs they sang and the most important were the gooey crackers. Isabel talked about the trip to commissary and then to church on Sunday. The final story was about the trails Willie and Tom had marked.

After a little more chatter, Maria suggested she take the little girls up to bed. Liesl politely said she would. The girls didn't fuss. One by one they others admitted they were tired as well.

Even the adults offered an excuse to retire. "Georg, the boys are helping Philip and I fertilize the fruit trees tomorrow."

"And Kathy and I are dusting all the rooms in the lodge tomorrow."

"Annie and I are getting up early to do some baking."

Frank also gave a plausible reason and left the room. "Seems we're alone Maria. Will you take a walk with me?"

"Where to?"

"Down by the lake, it's a beautiful night."

"Yes it is. I'll walk with you there." Maria's stomach was full of fluttering butterflies; she could also sense her heart was beating faster.

Georg held the backdoor open for her. She waited for him to shut it quietly. Although Georg wanted to, he didn't hold her hand. A lamppost lit the path. It dimmed as an almost full moon gave enough light to walk the last of the path.

"Shall we sit Maria?"

"Of course, you can sit beside me if you like."

"Do you mind if I sit so I can look at you? My back will be towards the lake. We may touch."

"Georg, why are you being so cautious? We've sat close before. Don't you remember the train ride when I fell asleep on your shoulder?"

"I remember it very well. That was the first time I felt the warmth of a woman in a long, long time."

"You must be exaggerating. I can't believe a handsome man like you didn't have women friends after your year was up."

"None, who were more than a passing acquaintance, it seemed they made in known upon meeting that the older children belonged in boarding schools. That was the end of the relationship. I promised Agathe that I would find them a mother. I thought I would never find a woman who loved me and wanted to be my children's mother too."

Maria was unsure as to how to respond. She changed the subject. "I missed you while you were away."

"I missed you also. At least we have one thing in common. I also thought about you before I feel asleep and upon waking."

"Another thing we have in common. I know your older girls noticed my starry look on more than one occasion."

"Yes, I think they knew before I left. You remember the giggles we heard."

"I do. I also thought it was preplanned on how everyone conveniently left the living room tonight."

"It did seem odd." Georg paused. "Maria I began to sense the wonderful person I've come to know you are when we first met; deep in the catacombs, even in the dim light there. For me, you and your friends were the most improbable group to guide me to safety. I thought little about it after that moment; I continued to think about you."

"Annie told me she thought you liked me."

"I do like you Maria. Who wouldn't? You are the most caring person I've ever met. On our hike you boosted my morale; helped me keep up the pace. My heart ached when you were grazed by the bullet meant for me.

"Did Annie try to explain how you feel when someone touches your heart?"

"No, we talked about the butterfly feeling in your stomach."

"That's an early sign. Long ago in my school days I was required to read a French novel which had recently been translated into English. The story of _Les Miserable_ is based on a poor ex-convict's experience in finally finding redemption.

"I remember one particular passage. It was a description of how a couple begins to fall in love. It equated the power of a glance to a storm cloud full of electrical charges about to rain down on the earth.

"I felt that electrical charge not just once but many times. I think you did too but you didn't know what it was. Maria, it's a very real time when love begins."

Maria swallowed hard. Tears forming in her eyes made it difficult to speak. Finally she choked out words.

"Yes, I remember being affected by your looks, especially your smile. But I wasn't scared Georg. I had no idea what it meant."

"Maria, our relationship is almost like an unbelievable fable. We got to know each other under very unusual circumstances in a very short period of time. In that week we learned more about each other than many couple do during a long courtship.

"I know it goes against everything society rules taught me. I'm not guided by them anymore. May I show you how love really feels?"

Georg didn't wait for an answer; they were already sitting close. His fingers gently touched under her chin; his face came closer. Maria did not shy away. She instinctively closed her eyes. When his lips touched hers, she moved a fraction. Georg knew the sensation scared her.

Now he cupped her head with his other hand; their lips met again for a soft, gentle yet romantic kiss. When he released them, he spoke. "I love you Maria."

"Georg, my heart is racing. Your kiss left its mark. I love you too."

Simultaneously they initiated another kiss and then fell into a deep embrace. "Will you marry me?"

"Without a doubt, I know my heart belongs to you."

"Darling, you know our desire to marry won't come as a surprise to anyone living with us. I'd like to marry sooner rather than later. I know the United States is not technically at war. The country has already committed itself to making airplane, ships, tanks and guns for those you are, especially for Britain.

"They've also begun to conscript young men into their armed forces; there were several on the sub. I'm sure ministers and priests have begun to marry couples without the customary waiting time."

"Do you know someone who can marry us?"

"I'm sure the base chaplain will. I'm also sure we will not be the first to ask him for an exception to the waiting time."

"I enjoyed his service Sunday. He greeted each one of us personally."

"Maria, I want to have the ceremony right here, at sunset."

"Yes, the chapel was beautiful, but this is our special place."

"A special place for my girl and me. We better get back. Tomorrow I need to tell everyone. I don't want to blurt it out. I want to somehow speak of our true commitment."

"If you stumble, I can rescue you as any life-long partner would do."

"Please do, Brigitta may speak her mind." They laughed; they both knew it was true.


	14. Georg's Announcement

Georg's Announcement

Georg and Maria's laughter ceased. "Georg, maybe Brigitta won't be the one to speak. She's wise enough to think you will expect it."

"You may be right. We'll both be surprised in the morning. Let me walk you to the stairs."

They paused near the stairs where they shared a kiss. Maria began to slowly climb the stairs. She turned as she heard. "Sleep well my love."

Maria blew him a kiss and then disappeared. She tip-toed past the children's bedrooms. In the privacy of her room she twirled with her hands covering her racing heart.

Words floated into her mind. So this is love sweet love, a feeling so divine I have no words that explain it. I only know it is divine. Maria stop thinking or you will never get to sleep.

Her heart began to slow. That magic love potion in her body began to wane; her eyes finally closed, she slept.

Even the love experienced Georg had felt his heart flutter. Georg made sure the door was locked. He proceeded to the stairs near the front of the residence. He would sit at the small desk in his room and try to compose his thoughts.

He knew several writings of Shakespeare but their hyperbole didn't cut muster. He also knew the Bible; those famous words on love found in First Corinthians. They were too ethereal. He decided to speak from his heart tomorrow morning.

When he woke he was still pondering. As he approached the dining room he heard. "Where's papa. Did he oversleep?"

"No, he didn't oversleep. Why are you standing?"

"We ate our fruit. Now we go into the kitchen to get our hot breakfast."

"I hope you don't mind Georg. We started this a couple of days ago. Your place is right here next to Maria."

"Thank you Isabel, I can eat my fruit last."

Georg could sense everyone already knew what had occurred last night. Even Maria hadn't looked him in the face. He knew she couldn't without her face being very telling.

The group wasn't silent but it wasn't the usual jibber-jabber. Georg had to resist the urge to find Maria's hand. They had finished eating; no one moved but they were whispering to the person close to them. He took this as a sign he needed to speak. He stood near the end of the table.

"This has been a most unusual morning. It made me recall my days at the military academy. We were always anticipating the commandant's morning directive which always contained words of wisdom.

"In those days, one had not only military rules to follow but also rules of society. The commandant liked to dwell on the later."

He saw Marta raise her hand. "Do you have a question?"

"I do Papa. Are you going to talk long?"

"It depends, Marta. Sometimes it took my commandant a long time to get through his speech. Now where was I. Ah, I remember. He reminded us of our social graces; especially when meeting young ladies."

Maria sighed loudly. "Are you impatient too?"

"No Georg, tell us more about social graces." Maria thought she needed to pretend she didn't know the reason for his rambling.

Georg was pacing somewhat. "I remember well how all those rules of meeting young ladies affected your mama and me. Did you children know your grandmother made us wait a full two years to get married?"

"That's was a long time, Papa. Why is it important?"

"It's important Brigitta because I recently had a decision to make; to continue to follow those rules or break them all."

"Papa, can you please hurry up. I need to use the bathroom."

"You can use it Gretl. I'll wait."

"No, I want you to hurry."

"I'll try."

"Georg, maybe I can help you."

"Please Maria, he needs help."

"Okay, does everyone remember how I met your papa?" She paused and looked at each child. She saw their nods.

"Good, I was very concerned about your papa; I knew my friends and I had to get him out of Austria. As we traveled, we became very good friends. Then he informed us we couldn't return to Austria; it wasn't safe for us. So we came with him to London.

"I don't think either your papa or I knows when we became more than friends. I knew I liked your papa very much. Just like you did; I missed him when he was away. Last night your papa broke one of those rules of society. He didn't wait months to tell me something very special."

"Did he tell you he loved you?"

"Yes, Marta I did. I went ahead and broke another rule. I asked Maria to marry me."

"And what did you say Maria?"

"I told him my heart belonged to him."

"Everyone, it is both mine and Maria's desire to marry soon. We want to be married down by the lake; it's our special place."

"I told my sisters, you wouldn't disappoint us and I was right. Maria, I speak for all of us. We are very happy you will be our mother."

Maria couldn't hold back the tears. She choked out a "Thank you."

Gretl ran to the bathroom she really did need to use it. Her papa made room for her in the circle the others had made around him and Maria. Hugs and kisses abounded.

Everyone offered their congratulations. Isabel added. "You need to tell me how to plan this wedding. Maria, are you going to wear a gown?"

"Yes, it's the one traditional thing I want to include."

"And I'm going to speak to the Chaplain very soon. I'm sure war rules for marrying are in effect."

"Is he the pastor of the chapel too?"

"He is."

"His service Sunday was very prayerful and his words comforting."

"Good to hear. Maria and I should go on base this morning. There are a few people I want to invite; we need to buy invitations."

"Georg I can handwrite them. I know how to do that fancy slanted handwriting called calligraphy."

"Super, are you ready to go?"

"Give me a minute to freshen up."

After a few minutes, everyone went to the front of the residence to see them leave. When they had departed, the men and the two boys left to do their chores. The group of females began a conversation.

"I'm still surprised our plan worked last night. Annie, thank you for sharing your conversation with Maria, you confirmed what Louisa, Brigitta and I suspected."

"I had too Liesl, the charade they engaged in had gone on long enough. They needed to be prodded."

"And Gretl and Marta, you were perfect. I knew you could do it without laughing." Now they got the giggles as they remembered.

It was Isabel's turn. "I know this isn't a fancy wedding but do you girls each have a dress you would like to wear?"

Each girl nodded. It was Louisa who spoke. "We need shoes Grandma Isabel. None of us brought any nice shoes with us."

"I'm sure there will be an opportunity to go to the commissary. I think we may want some decorations for the reception."

Later Isabel would learn the boys would need new pants. Both of them had had a growth spurt. Their current pants hardly covered their ankles. She added it to her list.

Shortly after the couple had left the residence, Georg noticed Maria had left a space between them.

"Maria darling, you can sit closer."

"I won't distract your driving."

"Not at all, I can even hold your hand part way. This road doesn't have too many curves."

Maria moved closer. Georg took her hand; she covered his with her other. "You do realize all this is new to me. I never had a boyfriend."

"I suspected; I feel privileged to be your first." They simultaneously squeezed their hands. Maria's butterfly feeling was present; now it was rather enjoyable.

"Do you have many people to invite?"

"Let me do a mental head count." He also counted with his fingers against the steering wheel.

"Only six Maria, I'm not sure where to send an invitation for my fellow Austrian co-captain, James Lewis. Sidney may have a contact who can tell him. He's who warned me to go to London."

"I'd like to meet him."

"We're almost there. I need to turn right; the gate is straight ahead."

Georg showed his ID. The gate was lifted. He drove slowly as required. He parked by the commissary.

"This place is huge, Georg. I had never seen so many things under one roof."

"Do you remember seeing a stationary department?"

"Your youngest girls enjoyed browsing there."

They had entered. Maria got her bearings. She took Georg directly there. A clerk was there to assist them.

Georg spoke. "Mam, we need to buy invitation supplies."

"This way please, we have a good selection. Are you having them printed?"

'No mam," Maria answered. "I can handwrite them in calligraphy."

"Our selection is quite large; take your time and look at all of them."

Together they chose one which was approximately an eight by five inch rectangle. Maria picked out a moderately heavy stock. It had a tiny raised trim on its edges.

The clerk told her. "This is good choice. Do you need a pen?"

"Yes, I do."

The clerk took the number of cards they had chosen. Maria had extras in case she made any mistakes in her writing. The clerk matched the number with envelopes.

"May I place these on your account, sir?"

Georg had a moment of hesitation. Then he thought, oh well everyone will know soon.

"Yes, you will find it under the name Georg von Trapp."

"Thank you sir, I will send the bill to the business office. Can I help you find anything else?"

"Not at this time, but thank you for asking."

The clerk saw Georg put his arm around Maria's waist and bring her close for a kiss on her temple. She smiled. I knew they were sending wedding invitations.

After they had driven off base, Maria told them. "If I could get a couple of hours of peace and quiet, I could have these written for you to take on base tomorrow."

"I'll try Maria, maybe I could take them to the playground."

The couple found Isabel and the children waiting on the porch. "Did you have success?"

"Right here in this bag." Maria raised it to show everyone.

"Children, your mother-to-be needs to write a few invitations. She needs some peace and quiet. After lunch we'll give it to her. I'll take you to the playground for a couple of hours."

"Good, I want to show you how I learned to swing all by myself."

"Is that right, Gretl? You're growing up on papa."

"I'm not too big yet. I still have a lot of growing to do."

Maria's heart still warmed when she saw Georg's interaction with his children.

The plan had worked. Maria had been glad when she finished the last one. Calligraphy writing can be exhausting. It requires concentration.

Later Isabel found the two of them on the porch. She began a conversation.

"Maria, I don't remember seeing any fancy dresses or wedding gowns when we went to the commissary the other day."

"I don't either, Isabel."

Georg had been listening. "You're going to need to go into town. I'll ask Frank to drive you. I know the rules."

"What rules Georg?"

"You really don't know."

He saw Maria shake her head. Isabel answered.

"It's supposed to be bad luck if the groom sees your wedding gown before the wedding. It's also bad luck for you two to see each before the wedding."

"That's right, Maria. Personally I think it's a bunch of nonsense; but we should comply."

"Yes we should. We don't want to tempt fate."

In the morning Maria went to the base with Georg. They had left behind a happy group; especially the children.

"Maria, I'm going to park in front of headquarters. It will only take me a minute to deliver the invitations. The yeoman will see they get to the addressee."

Maria watched him go up the steps. It didn't take him long. She had a question as he started the car. "What or who is a yeoman?"

"Sorry darling, it's a military word referring to a secretary or clerk. Even I'm not sure why we just don't call them clerks. It's been used for years."

"Definitely an odd word."

It wasn't far to the chapel. They used the same parking lot used for the commissary. Georg helped Maria from the car. A sign directed them to the chaplain's office.

"I hope he's there."

"He should be. Are you nervous, Maria?"

"Not really, are you?"

"Not in the least." Georg knocked.

The chaplain's deep baritone voice was heard. "Come in, it's open."

Georg opened the door. Maria entered first. The chaplain recognized her. "You visited my chapel Sunday."

"Yes sir, I did."

"I'm Chaplain John Duffy. I sense there is a reason the gentleman is with you."

"Georg von Trapp, sir." Georg extended his hand to shake his. "Do you have a few minutes? This young lady is Maria. We would like to marry."

"Yes, I've heard your name. I know about your feats from the Great War and how you had to escape Austria before the Germans found you."

"That's correct Chaplain. Let me tell you how I escaped."

Chaplain Duffy listened intently to Georg's telling of their escape out of Austria and finally to America.

"Your story has God's fingerprints all over it. It is written in _Ephesians_ that God has prepared our way in life. You both have been blessed with the opened window of opportunity. You will not be the first couple I have married who have only known one another a short time. Now tell me if you have a date in mind."

"Maria and I would like to marry a week from Thursday. Is it possible for you to marry us by the lake on our property?"

"Not a problem. I assume it has special meaning for you."

"Yes it does."

"Stop by next Tuesday. We'll talk about the ceremony. Let me give you a copy of it to read over beforehand."

After their goodbyes, Georg and Maria walked away hand in hand. "I'm so glad he understood."

"I think he sensed our commitment. Let's drive into town so you will know where the dress shops are."

Georg had received directions from Sidney. There were also signs. They turned onto the main avenue with trolley tracks running down the middle.

"This is so charming, Georg. Some of buildings appear to be quite old."

"Yes, I agree. I sense this is one of the original places settled by those fleeing Britain because of religious persecution. We've already passed several churches."

Georg drove slowly. "I see the tailor shop."

"And on the opposite side are several ladies shops. I think I will find everything I need."

"Frank should bring you and Isabel tomorrow."

"Yes, I'm excited."

"I'm sure buying your wedding gown is quite the adventure, for us men a suit is just a suit."

"Anything you chose will make you my handsome husband-to-be."

"You are special." Georg kissed her hand. Maria kissed his cheek.

They left the town, visiting it had only added an extra five minutes to their travel time home. The children were all waiting on the porch.

"I see we have a greeting party."

"They want to know too, Georg."

Georg parked the car. Georg didn't need to open Maria's door. Friedrich did.

"Well," Gretl spoke like an impatient child would.

"Well what?"

"Don't tease, Papa"

"May I ask why you are so impatient?"

"I want a mama as soon as possible."

"That's a very good reason. You'll get your wish next Thursday."

"I love you Papa. Maria I love you too. I know I can't call you mama yet."

"I love you too little one; I also love your brothers and sisters."

Georg's wink did not go unnoticed. Maria didn't melt from embarrassment. She knew Georg was extremely pleased his children loved her.

He then heard from Isabel. "Everyone will need to return to the commissary; they need dress shoes. The boys told me they also needed pants."

"I have a feeling the other men might need them too. I'll need to arrange for Walter to come for us with the bus. The first thing is the all-important wedding gown. Frank you're going to need to take Maria and Isabel."

"I suspected, Georg. It's my pleasure ladies."

The children kept the couple busy for the remainder of the day. Georg and Maria had a little private time late that evening. The couple sat together on a small sofa. Georg had hold of Maria's hand; she covered his with her other one.

"You know little Gretl is quite enamored with us getting married. Did she surprise you?"

"She did. I think her sisters coached her. She was really sad after Agathe died. I was too distraught to help her. Isabel took extra time with both the little girls. We continued to live in the house where she died. The children had adjusted to life without a mother; sadly I couldn't resolve my grief.

"At one point I wanted to take them to an island far away from the memories. I couldn't; the children needed to go to school. It was after that I came up with the idea of moving to Aigen where a couple of other navy men had residences. I found the villa. For its size the price wasn't bad. It needed some repairs.

"We moved there in the waning days of spring; it was like a breath of fresh air for all of us. And then my friend James Lewis brought me the news. Hitler's sympathizers lived there. I still believe it was some rogue captain who came looking for me in order to score points with him. The rest you know. I still don't know how I convinced them to go to London in groups rather than as a family."

"They trusted you, Georg. They had no reason to question you. I was so tickled that Marta and Gretl became my constant companions so quickly."

"You're a mother by design; God gave you that gift. Now Maria, I want you to pick out the wedding gown you fall in love with; don't worry about price."

"You're so sweet. I will. I promise. I want Annie to go with us. She'll be a big help."

"Maria, I could sit here and kiss the night away but we shouldn't."

"I know; we only have a week and a day to wait. And I believe they will be busy ones."

"The busier the better, we better get some shuteye."

The couple walked to the back stairs and as like last night and for the next week, they kissed and repeated those words. "I love you."


	15. Wedding Preparation

Wedding Preparation

It was shortly after daybreak; Maria lay in her bed dreaming. I wonder how it feels to see yourself in a wedding gown. I bet it's wonderful. I can't believe I will find out soon. Maria stretched and then finally put her legs over the side of the bed. She dressed quickly. Her destination was the dining room.

"Children, why are you up so early?"

"Liesl woke us. She can't stop talking about the wedding."

Maria smiled at Brigitta. "Where are your brothers?"

"I woke them last; they're getting dressed." Liesl started with her questions.

"Do you know what kind of a gown you like?"

"No Liesl, I don't. I've seen very few. I do know it won't be frilly. I want comfort."

"My old fashion magazines had some pretty odd styles. I don't know how women wore some of them."

"Do you remember the veils?"

"I do Louisa, some were downright ugly."

Georg had stood quietly, listening. "I'm sure Maria will find something she likes."

The two slowly walked towards each other. Georg wasn't one for hiding his affection. He planted a soft loving kiss on her lips.

"Ooh, Papa's kissing Maria."

"You better get used to it. A kiss is a wonderful way to begin one's day."

Georg then turned his attention to the one who spoke, Marta. He tickled her. "Someday you will be kissed too little one." Of course she giggled.

The family was enjoying this new way of serving meals. Once again they ate their fruit and then went into the kitchen for their hot meal. Frank had finished. He stood.

"Ladies, I'll be in the car."

"Thank you, we'll be along as soon as we freshen up."

"Take your time; there's no need to hurry."

Georg accompanied them out to the car. He first opened the front door for Isabel. And then the back door for Annie and Maria. Annie entered first and slid over to make room for Maria.

Georg detained her for a minute. "Now remember what I told you."

"I do Georg."

"I need a kiss to last me until you return."

"My lips are waiting."

Georg's hand caressed her cheek before his lips landed on hers for a soft romantic kiss. The children were watching. They were all smiles. As soon as the car pulled away, Georg heard.

"Can we go out in the boats this morning? The salad greens aren't ready to be harvested."

"Kurt's right, they need another couple of days." Stefan informed him.

"Do my girls want to go too?"

"Oh yes Papa, we like rowboat rides."

"You're telling me I'm going to do all the rowing."

"Exactly Papa." Georg smiled at Marta.

"Okay, go get ready." He returned her smile.

Georg spent the morning out on the lake with the children. Friedrich and Kurt had learned the mechanics of rowing. The girls kept him busy.

Meanwhile, Frank and the ladies had arrived in the town of New London. He found a parking place near the ladies' shops. He helped them all from the car. Annie went ahead.

"This looks like a bridal shop."

"I see Annie. I hope they have some with tops. Those strapless things worry me."

"I'm sure they do."

Annie opened the door; a little bell rang. Frank was holding it open for Maria and Isabel. An attractive middle-aged woman had entered through an opening in a curtain.

"Good morning ladies, my name is Lillian. How may I help you today?"

Annie wasn't shy. "My friend needs a wedding gown. Neither of us knows much about wedding gown styles."

"I see. Will you tell me your names please?"

"I'm Annie. My friend is Maria and Isabel is a friend of the family."

"Welcome, you sir must be the escort."

"I'll claim that title."

"You can sit in the adjoining room. You'll find beverages and sweets. There are men's magazines and the newspaper for your reading pleasure."

"Thank you, I'll make myself comfortable."

"Maria, you look in awe."

"I am. You have so many."

"Tell me about yourself."

Maria was hesitant; she didn't want to tell her where they were from. "I grew up with common people. I've never been to a wedding."

"You must have some likes and dislikes."

"I definitely don't want anything strapless."

"I'm her best friend. I know she doesn't like anything fancy, frilly or stiff."

Isabel added. "She's getting married outdoors, so nothing that will drag on the path. Some sleeve would be good."

"Thank you, let's all go in the dressing room. I'll bring in three or four choices."

"Maria, I'm sure you will find that special gown." Isabel assured her.

Lillian returned. She hung each on a separate hook; these were high hooks so none of the gowns touched the floor.

"Go ahead inspect each one, feel the fabric."

Maria did. She immediately narrowed her choice to two; the others were much too fancy. They were made from a rather heavy material.

"Which one do you like the best?"

"The one with the high scooped neckline and the sleeves which cover my shoulders. It has lace on the bodice but it's very soft; not scratchy at all and I love the soft fullness of the skirt."

"Let's step into the changing area."

Lillian hung the gown while Maria took off her dress. Lillian surprised her. Maria you don't need a slip; the dress has one sewn in, but you do need a strapless bra."

Annie and Isabel heard her exclaim. "Strapless!" They both smiled.

"Believe me it won't fall down. The bodice of the gown is almost a bra itself. Turn around – there I unhooked your bra. Slip it off and toss on the chair. Now take this one and hold it tight to your body; I'll hook it. There – remove your hands."

"Okay, it's where it belongs."

Lilian smiled. "Now step into the gown and put your arms into the sleeves." Lillian drew the gown up and turned her attention to the back.

"Maria, this gown has small buttons; dressmakers haven't begun to use zippers in wedding gowns. I'm done, come show your friends."

"Maria, it's perfect."

"She's a model's size. Maria I have some shoe samples. Do you know your size?"

"I think a seven."

"Let's try that first."

The shoe fit. "That little heel brings the dress up another inch from the floor. It won't drag on the path. Take a walk."

"It flows so nice." She twirled. "It even flares a little." She was remembering the night she danced with an invisible Georg.

Maria looked in the mirror. "I can't believe that's me."

"It is and you're going to give Georg palpitations."

"I suppose we'll match, Isabel."

"I also have a veil which is made out of a soft tulle. Let me show you."

Maria was remembering the conversation between Louisa and Liesl; she didn't know what to expect.

"Maria, this is what I call the Queen's Veil. This silver metal strip bends; it opens to fit your head. What do you think of it?'

"I like it."

"Let's see how it looks."

It was placed. "Now this shorter piece is brought over your face. Some brides have their maid-of-honor lift the face blusher."

"Annie did you hear?"

"I did, it will be my pleasure."

"Maria, it's absolutely breathtaking."

"Do you really think so, Isabel?"

"I do, it has just the right amount of lace on its edges to be elegant."

"Shall I package it for you take home?"

"Yes please, Lillian.'

"Where should I send the bill?"

Isabel answered. "To the Alpine Wonderland Resort, Frank Whitehead, manager."

"Is he the gentleman with you?"

"Yes he is."

"I must ask, is the lodge open for business?"

"It is but we wanted to be married before we began to advertise."

"Whenever you do, I know families who will make reservations. Maria, you're going to be a beautiful bride. The shoes and clothes for the honeymoon can be purchased in several stores on this street."

"Thank you, Lillian."

"It's been a pleasure to serve you. Let me inform your escort."

"I see you were successful."

"I was Frank. Now I'm really excited."

"I'm sure you are. Let me carry your garment bag."

Lillian stood at the door of her shop and watched them walk away. She's truly happy and excited. I know there must be a story behind it. I wish her well.

Maria was smiling as Frank drove away. She voiced her thoughts. "I can't believe I just bought a wedding gown. Little old me is getting married." Annie gave her dear friend a reassuring hug.

"I hope no one is waiting for us. You don't need questions from the children or them begging to see it."

Isabel's hope came true. No one was on the lodge's porch and no one was outside of the residence. Annie climbed the front staircase first. Maria waited for the all clear signal; Georg's room was near the top of the stairs.

Maria safely put her gown away. The closet door had a hook on it high enough for the garment bag to hang freely. All of them went down the other staircase and went to the dining room.

"Katia, where is everyone?"

"Out on the lake; Georg's rowing everyone. I'm sure they will be here soon. Kurt must be hungry by now."

Maria didn't have long to wait. Georg immediately asked. "Were you successful?"

"Yes sweetheart, did you enjoy your morning?"

"I'm beat. I rowed all morning. The girls kept saying, 'One more time Papa.'"

"After lunch you and I can relax on the porch. The children can entertain themselves."

"I like the way my fiancée talks."

And they did. The children had found games in the room where Brigitta had found the jig-saw puzzles. They took them to the dining room to play; they could use the tables. Katia was there to keep an eye on them.

Georg and Maria were on the porch swing. "I still can't get over this place; it's so much more than I ever expected."

"The owner of the bridal store asked if we were open."

"How did you respond?"

"I told her we wanted to get married first. I think it will be fun meeting new people and helping them to have a good time."

"Yes, a time to leave world events at home. I doubt I will ever have a newspaper delivered."

Georg knew he would hear everything while he was on base; the Vice-Admiral spoke to them every morning.

The couple had sat long enough. They returned to the lake; the site of their first kiss and commitment to one another. The children had had enough of their games. They found them.

"Is this where you came the other night?"

"It is Liesl; our special place."

"Katia and Isabel were looking over the dining room for a reception party. You won't believe what they found."

"Tell us, your voice sounds pleased."

"They found a cabinet full of fancy dishes, glasses and a box of nice tableware. There was another gramophone too and lots of records."

"I'm sure they've had weddings and other parties here."

"Georg, after dinner we can listen to some of them. I'm sure American music is much different than Austria's."

"You need to find a song to dance to, Maria. The bride and the groom always dance the first dance."

"Are there other things I need to know Liesl?"

"You and Papa need to cut the cake together. And then feed each other. Are you going somewhere to be alone for a few days?"

"You're really knowledgeable about weddings, Liesl."

"They write about it in all my magazines, Papa." Her papa had this thought; she's growing up on me.

Another voice spoke. It was Stefan. "I was thinking the same. I know you can't go far. I remembered one of the cottages. The one that is furthest from the lodge. We never really examined it. It only has one bedroom; a very large one. I'm sure it has been used for newlyweds."

"Maria, it sounds perfect, in the morning we should go take a look."

"Yes, it does sound like a lovely place."

The group didn't linger at the dinner table that night. They were anxious to listen to the records. Frank took command of the gramophone. He would read what was written on the label.

"This first one is performed by the Glen Miller Band. The music is titled, _Moonlight Serenade_."

"Papa, do you know how to dance to it?"

"I'm not sure, Brigitta. Its rhythm is really different. It's definitely not a waltz."

"We need a dance instructor, Georg."

"Maybe one the Americans I invited can show us Maria."

"That would be nice. What else is there Frank?"

"More band and orchestra records, this one is by Judy Garland, _Over the Rainbow, _from the movie _The Wizard of Oz_. Let's have a listen."

They heard a soft yet strong and confident mellow voice sing about rainbows which lead to a place where dreams really do come true. And then she sang about her wish to go where the bluebirds go, a place where troubles melt away.

"I like that song, Papa."

"It is lovely, Gretl."

Frank played many more before the children heard their papa. "It's past your bedtime. Come say goodnight to me and Maria."

Each one did. The little girls willingly went with Liesl. The adults all said their goodnights, leaving Georg and Maria alone.

"Georg, I heard the song we should dance to."

"Which one?"

"It was sung by a man named Bing Crosby."

"Let's see if we can find it." Together they looked through the stack of records.

"Is this it, Maria? _I Can't Believe You're in Love with Me._"

"Yes, let's listen to it."

They heard the male vocalist sing about his lover's eyes and kisses. The verse ended with the song's title. Each verse was similar.

"Georg, this is perfect for us. I could easily sing it to you or you to me. It's how we both feel."

"Yes it is and the tempo is different but I think I can dance to it."

"I've never danced with a real dance partner."

Georg's eye brows raised, his head tilted to one side as a sly smile started on the corner of his mouth. "Tell me about your dance partner."

"One night while you were gone I took a walk. I don't know why but suddenly I pretended to curtsy to an invisible you. And then I took the dance position and moved as if I was dancing to a fast song. As I stopped, I twirled around thinking what it would feel like if you held me that close. Now I know, and it's divine."

"My love, you are priceless. The real me feels privileged to be your first real dance partner. I can teach you; it's not difficult. Just feel the music."

The couple took the proper dance position. "You may want to stand on the balls of your feet. It helps you glide across the floor. Let's practice before I put the needle back on the record."

After gliding Maria around the dining room space, he commented. "You seem to have natural talent. You were perfect."

"Maybe it's because I like music."

"Let's try with the record. I have an idea."

Georg listened to the introduction again. He removed the needle. "Just as I thought, we don't need to be waltz distance apart; we can be close and sway to the music in tempo, a much better position for newlyweds. Let me place the needle again.

"Now, my hand still rests in the small of your back but our joined hands don't stay extended. We bend our arms and bring them close to our bodies. We may begin looking at each other but then our cheeks will touch as we conclude."

"Are you sure we should be this close in front of the children and guests?"

"I'm sure darling. After all, we will be married by then. Let's practice."

Georg knew Maria was experiencing a fast heart rate. His was also fast but he wasn't bothered by it. The song wasn't long. When the music ended Georg knew to break away. They were in love; their dancing that close had stirred him. Maria was having trouble breathing.

"We better get some sleep. I'm anxious to see that special cottage."

"I'm excited too. I hope I can fall sleep quickly so tomorrow will come sooner."

"You will and tomorrow we'll be one day closer to getting married."

Georg turned out the lights in the dining room. Dim lights lit the passageway to the residence. Like last night, they had a final kiss before Maria walked up the stairs. Again she turned and blew him another kiss before disappearing. Georg of course used the front stairs. He was a very happy man.

Maria twirled again in her bedroom. Her stomach was filled with butterflies. As they fluttered away Maria did fall asleep.

And like the day before, Georg and Maria shared a kiss before breakfast. No one lingered over breakfast. Everyone was anxious to see this special cottage.

"Stefan, you know the way. Take us there, please." Maria pleaded.

Stefan led the large group down a path, through a thin forest of tall trees.

"This really is hidden. Is it much further Stefan?"

"No Maria, it's at the top of this small hill. You can see the lake from the back window."

"How charming, I love the little porch. It has a lovebird swing."

"The entry door enters a very small sitting room. The bedroom suite is in the back. There you will find a small kitchen, a nice dining table and the all-important bedroom."

Maria grabbed Georg's arm; her hands gave it a firm squeeze. Georg gave her hand a reassuring pat.

They moved quickly back to the suite. "I can't believe the size of this room."

Isabel and Katia were checking out the kitchen space. "How in the world do they get their food? This is a long way from the kitchen."

Phillip spoke up. "I know how it's delivered. In the very back of the boat shed I found a three wheeled bicycle with a large box attached to it. It can easily hold pots of prepared foods. We'll have a look at it on our way back."

"This is most definitely very secluded, Stefan. I believe Maria and I will enjoy some good old fashioned peace and quiet here. Let's have a look at this bicycle."

The food delivery bicycle was exactly as Phillip had described. Kurt took is for a ride. "It's not difficult to pedal nor do you feel like it will tip."

"Good to hear, Son. I have a feeling these cottages are very popular. It will get a lot of use. Maria and I are going to sit on the porch and make our to-do list. Our wedding is a week away."

Maria found a pencil and pad of paper. They sat together. Georg looked over her shoulder as she recorded; another trip for everyone to the commissary; Sunday the bus is needed for church. Maria added another trip to town for my honeymoon clothes.

Georg had noticed that Maria had blushed as she wrote that. "Maria, don't be talked into anything which makes you feel uncomfortable."

"Believe me, I won't."

"We also need to go to the jewelry store."

"Yes, that's another trip into town for you and me. And on Tuesday we see the chaplain."

"Now we need to have something to do on Wednesday."

"I think we can find enough to keep us busy. I know Katia has plans to cook all day. I don't know what she has planned. She said it was a surprise. All except the boys are helping her."

"She must be preparing reception food. She helped a wedding planner once."

"Annie suggested all the ladies and the girls go to the beauty shop on Thursday morning and maybe have lunch before we return."

"I can take the boys and the others to the barber on base during that time. We can eat at the club."

"Good, that will take up most of the day."

"When we get home, I'm sure Frank will sequester me in my room."

"And I'll go directly to mine; Annie will be with me. I'm sure Isabel will also come and help me dress. Our week is planned. I'll ask Frank to take me into town tomorrow."

"And I'll arrange the bus for our future trips."

Their week proceeded as if they were on a submarine; exactly as the plan was written. Maria did select clothes she loved. Her negligee set was feminine; not overly revealing. She also bought a suit. She wanted to change before walking to the cottage. At the commissary everyone got what was on their list.

Chaplain Duffy spoke to them after the service on Sunday. "Georg, your family sings so well. I now see some of the others are singing with them."

"Maria learned they liked to sing; she taught them some new songs. I believe my eldest learned some of the church hymns long ago."

"Maybe when school starts they'd like to be in the choir."

"After our wedding, Maria and I need to discuss enrolling them in school. I'll remember to mention the choir."

"Very well, I'll see the two of you at ten on Tuesday."

"We'll be here."

He also spoke to Maria who had the girls with her. "Do you girls know what happens on Thursday?"

"Yes, I can finally call Maria, mama."

"Yes, that's correct."

"She told Georg the same after we came home from seeing you. All the children are happy for us."

"Goodbye girls, see you Thursday." Both girls smile filled their little faces. Maria's was quite broad too.

Once again they had a wonderful meal at the club. They lingered over dessert. By the time they got home it was raining. Reading, playing cards or board games were on the agenda for the afternoon. The day ended with a rousing game of charades. Georg and Maria said goodnight as usual.

On Monday at the jewelry store the couple looked at several wedding rings before finding a favorite. Maria chose a ring with a slim dainty band engraved with an elegant leaf design.

Georg's was similar. His of course was wider. It too had a simple leaf design engraved on it. In addition it was outlined with a millgrain edge. A word which they were told means teeny tiny round balls of gold.

They even had lunch in town. There was no need to hurry home. They enjoyed some window shopping.

On Tuesday they were both anxious to see Chaplain Duffy. They were a few minutes early; he didn't mind he was prepared.

"Tell me about the setting."

"There's a path to the lake out the backdoor of the residence. There's one lone cement bench on the water's edge. It was there we confessed our love and commitment. Chairs will be there for everyone. My children will be in the very front.

"My brother-in-law, Frank is my best man."

"And my longtime friend Annie will be my maid-of-honor. The children will walk the path in front of us and take their seats."

"And then you will come down alone."

"Correct chaplain."

"Who will have your rings?"

"Frank will have both of them. The jeweler gave us a small velvet bag for them."

"Maria, are you carrying flowers?"

"Stefan insisted on making me a small bouquet of cut flowers. I know they will be beautiful."

"As you read on your copy of the ceremony, it will begin with those usual words; 'dearly beloved, we are gathered…' and all the rest. Since your guests are mostly close family, close friends and a few navy men, I will skip the question which asks 'does anyone object.'

"Instead, I will ask them to give you their love; offer you their friendship and if needed wise counsel or comfort and today to celebrate with you."

"I like that, sir."

"Me too."

"The actual ceremony doesn't take long. I will have prepared a short sermon. Do you have any questions?"

Georg looked at Maria who shook her head. "None sir, we're ready to make that life-long commitment."

"Very well, I'll see you at six on Thursday."

"Someone will be watching for you, I'm not sure who. Please plan on joining us for the reception."

"I will, you're most gracious."

"Don't get up, we can see ourselves out."

Georg shut the door and hand in hand like teenagers they hurried to the car. Once Georg was seated they shared a kiss.

"Now, I'm really excited."

"So am I Maria. Do you realize our ceremony will take less than thirty minutes?"

"Thirty of the most wonderful minutes of our lives; the beginning of our life together."

Georg brought Maria close for a gentle hug and another kiss before he drove away. When they arrived home, they found both the lodge the residence was empty.

"I'm sure Katia is in the kitchen."

"Let's go see."

They both saw them. "What are you doing?"

"We're baking."

"How did you get covered in flour?"

"We're not covered with flour. You're exaggerating, Papa."

"Maybe a little but you Gretl have white spots on your face and dress and Marta you look like you have white hair."

The girls giggled. They didn't tell their papa the flour sack had exploded when they opened it.

"Where are your bothers?" Maria asked.

"They went to get another ladder so we can be ready to decorate the dining room tomorrow."

"Are you ready to get married?" Liesl asked

"Most definitely, Thursday can't get here quick enough. We need to find things to do tomorrow."

Liesl continued to surprise her papa. "Papa you could teach us how to dance. And you and Maria need to pack a bag to take to the cottage."

"Yes Liesl, those are all things we can do."

"And then we can all help decorate the dining room in the afternoon; Grandma Isabel bought lots of decoration. We found others in the closet with the records."

Tomorrow came and they did all those things. They were ready for the wedding.


	16. The Wedding

The Wedding

It was fifteen minutes to midnight. Georg and Maria were still sitting on the small couch in the living room. They both knew the bewitching hour was approaching. Georg took the initiative to speak.

"Before the clock strikes midnight darling, we better go to our respective rooms. I wouldn't want to anger your fairy godmother and have you disappear on me."

"No, we certainly don't want to do that. Since we must, walk me to the stairs."

"Tomorrow at this time we will be in our private cottage; all alone, just you and me."

"Yes, enjoying our private time. I better go up."

"Here's your last kiss before we kiss tomorrow as a married couple."

They did kiss. They both knew not to linger in the kiss. As they broke it, they simultaneously said. "I love you." Maria had climbed only a few steps when she heard Georg.

"Annie and Kathy, I know you were instructed to spy on us, you can go to bed now. I'm heading for the other stairs."

They both heard their giggles; neither spoke. Georg heard Maria's smothered laugh.

"They're your friends, darling."

"They mean well, sweetheart. Sleep well." Maria blew him a kiss and disappeared.

In the privacy of her room she talked out loud. "I can't believe this is my last night as a single woman. Tomorrow and forever, I will sleep with my husband." She crossed her arms across her body and twirled. I know it will be divine.

Maria knew she had to get some sleep. Slowly she peeled away her clothes and slipped her old nightgown over her head. The closet door was ajar. Her wedding gown hung on that hook out of its garment bag. She ran her fingers along the neckline, then over the lace on the bodice and cap sleeves. Both hands pulled the skirt out only to drop it and let it float back into place. She smiled.

When she finished in the bathroom; she danced her way to bed, mimicking their dance position for their first dance. Her mind danced her to sleep.

Georg did something similar. He spoke to Agathe. "I know you are pleased. Our children will finally have a mother. As much as I know they love Maria, they will always have a special place for you in their hearts. I will too, Maria understands."

Georg had learned during the war how to turn off his mind in order to get some sleep. He had to be sharp to conduct the business of war. He did something quite out of the ordinary for him. After grabbing the extra pillow, he turned on his side. His arms went around it. He imagined that the pillow was his soft beautiful wife. He fell asleep.

The sunlight entered both of their rooms. Each hopped out of bed to look out the window at this glorious day. Neither was disappointed. The sunrise was beautiful. The few clouds at the horizon filtered the sun's rays to produce beautiful colors, a pink like a sea of cotton candy and then the sun colored the clouds above with a pinkish hue.

As it rose higher, the sky was no longer filled with dinky crayon colors like tickle-me-pink, but colors of unexplainable magnificence that have no known name. The bright sun appeared announcing their wedding day.

Maria was moved to exclaim. "What a glorious day for my wedding day."

She dressed quickly to find others to tell about the glorious sunrise. She ran off to the dining room.

Georg had seen many spectacular sunrises at sea. This one was extra special; he too knew it was a glorious day for his wedding. He also knew to stay in his room. He wasn't prevented from opening his door. His timing was perfect.

"I see you're awake. Isabel asked that I bring you coffee and cinnamon crackers. Your bride is in the dining room. She told all of us about the sunrise."

"I watched it also; it was a glorious sunrise on this our wedding day. How much longer until Maria and the others leave for town?"

"I was told Walter should be here by eight. The beauty shop is opening early. Someone will come get you. Be patient my friend." Stefan patted his shoulder.

That hour passed quickly, Friedrich appeared at his door. "You can come down now Papa. The ladies are headed for town."

"Thanks Son, as soon as we eat Uncle Sidney should be here to take us to the base barber shop."

"Good, that will help pass the time. Kurt and I both are excited about your wedding."

"That's nice to hear. Your mama is also pleased. It took me so long to find you and your siblings a new mother because the right one hadn't crossed my path. God sent Maria to me, that I believe. Come on, let's have breakfast."

Father and son found all the other men were already in the dining room. Katia had left everything in the kitchen. They served themselves.

Sidney had arrived. He had walked around the residence and entered the door of the dining room. Georg saw him.

"You're timing is perfect, Sidney. Are we ready guys?"

Georg saw their nods. They proceeded through the residence to the front door.

"Look Kurt, we get to ride in a limo again."

"It was a must, Friedrich. There are eight of you. No need to be crowded."

The ladies arrived in town as the men were eating. They found that the beauty shop had brought in extra stylists; there were thirteen of them. By the time they were finished it was already past the noon hour. Walter had made reservations for them at a beautiful old restaurant which resembled the lodge.

It had a beautifully decorated dining room, furnished with antique tables and chairs. They were able to be seated at three tables. Maria and Isabel were surprised at the menu. It had multiple selections for the children. Everyone found something they liked. It was about three-thirty before they were ready to leave.

"Walter, you can send the bill to Frank."

"Isabel, I've been told Georg's navy guests have provided this meal for you, as a gift."

"I must remember to thank the Vice Admiral."

Although it was mid-afternoon, they did not hurry. No one wanted to wait long after they got home for the wedding to begin.

The males had a similar experience. There were more than enough barbers. Those of shaving age each received a shave as well as a haircut. Their meal at the officer's club was also provided by the navy men.

The men had been home about fifteen minutes before the ladies group arrived. Georg once again had been sequestered in his room.

The guys, Willie, Tom, Stefan and Phillip had one last task to complete before dressing for the wedding. They brought the chairs to the lakeside. They were placed in three rows of concentric semicircles around the bench. A space was left for everyone to approach the chaplain.

Katia was putting the finishing touches on the reception food. Annie and Isabel were with Maria.

"Maria, you had better use the bathroom one last time before you dress. You also need to take your garter belt and new panties in there with you. I can help you attach your stockings later."

"Okay," Maria gave out a shy giggle. She had never worn such fancy lingerie.

Maria had chosen a beautiful one piece garter belt with a small elastic band at the waist. She stepped into it and with only a slight tug, was able to pull it over her hips. It fit like a glove. Her silky panty with soft lace around each leg hung loose. Maria fastened the single tiny button. She took a deep breath before returning to the bedroom.

"Stop being so shy, we're both familiar with what you bought." Annie teased.

"And I have your stockings all laid out on the bench. Do you remember the instructions for putting them on?"

"I do Isabel."

Maria sat on the bench at the foot of her bed. She carefully gathered each stocking in her hands and slipped the formed toe over her toes and then the heel portion; she stood and worked it carefully up her leg and attached it to the front hook on the garter belt's slim straps; Isabel hooked the other two. The task was repeated with her other leg.

"Now stand and turn around so I can undo your bra. I'll be quick."

Like at the bridal shop, Maria tossed her bra on the bed as Annie handed her the strapless one and quickly did up the hooks.

"Now adjust it to be sure it's comfortable."

"It feels fine. I'm ready for my gown."

Isabel was waiting with the gown in her hands. She had allowed it to puddle on the floor. Annie was there to assist her to put her legs into the opening. Isabel slowing pulled it up. Maria knew to find the opening of the sleeves. She adjusted the bodice over the bra. Annie started at the top and began to button all the buttons.

"There, Maria, how does it feel?"

"Wonderful, Annie, I'm still in awe. My heart is galloping."

"Georg's will be doing the same when he sees you. Let me place your veil."

Maria sat on the bench so Annie could reach her head with ease. "Maria, I'll pull down the blusher veil later. You don't need it covering your face right now."

"What time is it?"

"It's five-thirty. We should go down to the living room. Stefan is guarding Georg's bedroom."

There in his bedroom he had dressed. He had bought an all-American suit. It was single breasted with two buttons on the coat. The color was a grey with woven threads which gave it a subtle almost allusive plaid design. It was quite unusual. The tailor had suggested he wear a very light grey shirt and as an accent a deeper grey colored tie. He had gone back to the jewelers to buy cufflinks. And like the others he had bought new shoes; his were black.

He didn't sit; he paced and thought. I wonder how Maria's doing. I can't wait to see her in her gown. I'm sure she's going to be stunning. He looked at the clock on his bedside table." Good, in twenty minutes I can leave this room."

Maria had arrived in the living room. All the children were waiting for her.

"Oh my, you're stunning. Turn around for us."

Liesl continued with the complements. "Your gown has a flare when you turn; it's going to look lovely when you and Papa dance."

"Why are my other children silent?"

"You're so beautiful, you took our breath away." Friedrich answered for them.

"Then you like it."

She saw all their heads nod. "All of you look lovely too. How much time before the children line up, Kathy?

"About twenty minutes, does anyone need to use the bathroom?"

Only Gretl did. The girls checked their hair one more time. And Annie pulled the blusher veil over Maria's face. They were ready.

Frank was waiting at the front door. Chaplain Duffy arrived promptly at six. The wedding was scheduled for six-thirty, dusk.

"Hello sir, I'm Frank, the best man."

"John Duffy, Frank, I've been here before. I forgot how beautiful this place is. I'm sure once you officially open you will immediately get reservations."

"Yes, I believe the same. Let me take you to the lake."

Frank led him behind the residence. This path connected with the one which led from the back door to the lake.

"I hear Georg's children. They sound excited."

"They are sir. They're really happy for their papa and Maria."

"Oh my, this is a lovely setting. The sun is going to set over the lake. A reminder of God's creation; it's perfect."

"My watch tells me we have about fifteen minutes. The others who live here will probably take their seats soon."

"You mean the young people who helped get Georg out of Austria."

"Yes, Willie and Tom will probably sit with Stefan and Phillip who helped take the children to London. Kathy is helping the girls know when to line up to walk the path. Annie is helping Maria. Isabel is the lady the children call Grandma Isabel; she's been with the family for years. Katia will take her seat in the back. She'll want to leave as soon as the service concludes. She's prepared quite a reception."

Frank had hardly stopped speaking when they appeared. The site acted like a church. Everyone was almost silent or spoke in a whisper. Entering with those Frank had mentioned were the navy guests. Georg had been instructed to exit out the front door of the residence and take the same path Frank and the chaplain had taken.

He waited for Isabel to exit the back door of the residence. Georg offered her his arm. He escorted Isabel to her seat. He took his place beside the chaplain.

Georg could now see Kathy with his little girls. He saw their smiles. No one could hear Kathy's whisper except his girls. "Now walk slowly."

Georg saw them take their first steps; they were perfect. As they passed the last row, the people stood. Behind them were their siblings, lined up according to age. The children didn't sit after they entered their row. They with the others remained standing. They turned to look back; everyone was waiting to see Maria.

Georg could now see Annie; still no Maria. And she didn't follow directly behind her. She waited until Annie had reached the chaplain and had taken her place on his right.

Maria knew it was her time; she came out of the shadows. Georg saw her. The light was dim. All he could see was Maria's all white gown and the veil which covered her face. She looks like an angel.

Maria knew all eyes were looking for her. She took a deep breath. She held her bouquet with both hands close to her, slightly below her waist. She began to walk the bride's walk almost as if she had a musical accompaniment. For now she was looking at the path in front of her.

Georg could see her deliberate walk. He still couldn't see any details of her gown. He did see the skirt move with the breeze. He saw her look up. Although her veil blurred her vision she could see her betrothed.

She had passed the navy men. Now each saw the other. Maria could see Georg's eyes were fixed on her. She did the same. Now the guests were a blur. All either one of them saw was the other.

Maria took the final steps. Annie was there to get her out of her trance. She raised the blusher veil and made sure it fell neatly. Maria knew to hand her the bouquet.

Chaplain Duffy acknowledged Maria with a smile. His first words were directed to Georg.

"Please stand beside your bride."

He spoke to them and their guests.

"Dearly beloved: As the sun sets and the moon rises, Georg and Maria come to have the love which is in their hearts, blessed. During this blessing they will declare their wish to live together in Holy Matrimony. You their family, their treasured friends and recent acquaintances are present to offer your support. Please give them your the love; offer them friendship and if needed wise counsel or comfort and today celebrate with them."

"Their love story is unique. It has God's fingerprints all over it. It is written in _Ephesians_ that God has prepared our way in life. They were blessed with the opened window of opportunity.

"God has no time frame as to how long it takes for a relationship to grow until that love is felt in a couple's hearts. Society has made those rules. I know from experience that time makes no difference.

"May it be with extreme thoughtfulness and reverence, and in dependence upon divine guidance, that you enter now into this holy relationship." He nodded to Maria and continued.

"Maria, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish in sickness and health in good times and bad? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him so long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

Chaplain John could see Gretl's face; he saw her smile fill it.

"Georg, will you have this woman to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish in sickness and health in good times and bad? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her so long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

Chaplain John could feel the children's excitement. Liesl and Louisa knew what came next. They had that look of expectation.

To the couple he directed. "Please face each other. Georg, take Maria's right hand and repeat after me."

The guests heard Georg.

"I Georg take you Maria, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forth in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in good times and in bad, to love and to cherish for as long as we both shall live. This is my solemn vow."

Then quietly he spoke to Georg. "You may let loose of Maria's hand. Take a deep breath, Maria. It's your turn."

The guests heard Maria.

"I Maria take you Georg, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forth in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in good times and in bad, to love and to cherish for as long as we both shall live. This is my solemn vow."

"Maria, you may let loose of Georg's hand."

He paused. Frank opened the small velvet bag and placed the rings in the chaplain's open hand.

"The couple will now exchange rings. A wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Georg and Maria have made to one another.

"Bless, O God, these rings so that Georg and Maria who give them and who wear them may ever abide in thy peace, living together in unity, love, and happiness for the rest of their lives, amen.

"Georg, take Maria's ring and proceed."

"Maria, may I have your left hand." He took her ring from the chaplain's hand.

"I place this ring on your finger as a symbol of our vows, and as a symbol of my eternal and everlasting love. I promise to honor you, comfort you. And be faithful to you and our marriage. For as long as we both shall live."

Maria's eyes were wet with tears. She took a deep breath as she heard the chaplain.

"Your turn, Maria."

She likewise picked up Georg's ring. "Georg, may I have you left hand. I place this ring on your finger as a symbol of our vows, and as a symbol of my eternal and everlasting love. I promise to honor you, comfort you. And be faithful to you and our marriage. For as long as we both shall live."

Their eyes caught; a smile filled their faces. Maria let loose of Georg's hand. The couple stood on either side of Chaplain John.

"And now, before the pronouncement, I have a few closing words. I won't take long little girl, I promise." Gretl smiled back.

"Today truly is a glorious day the Lord hath made; the setting sun reminds us of God's creation.

"God gave us the ability to love because he first loved us; it is mentioned often in the Bible; nothing is of more importance than love. We are told the crystalline and beautiful truth: _God is Love_. We are assured that _Love conquers_ _all_.

"Love is given to us by our family and friends. We learn how to love by being loved. As of today both of you are blessed with God's greatest of all gifts – the gift of abiding love and devotion between a man and a woman.

"It was love which brought you here today. It will make your union glorious. And it is love which will cause the union to endure.

"All present here today wish both of you all the joy, happiness and success the world has to offer as you travel through life together."

"Georg hold Maria's right hand so I may place my hand upon yours." He paused. And with his hand placed he spoke.

"Because you have so affirmed, in love and knowledge of the other and with the power invested in me by the State of Connecticut, I now pronounce you are husband and wife.

"Georg, you may kiss your bride."

The couple had not planned their first kiss. It was spontaneous. They held hands and leaned into each other for a simple beautiful kiss. Neither heard the camera shutter click.

The group stood and applauded; the navy men couldn't resist their wolf whistles. Gretl was almost in front of Maria. She exclaimed.

"Now I can call you Mama!"

"That's right sweetie, it official."

And then from the last row they heard. "Don't move you two; I need to get more pictures."

"Georg, how wonderful, Sidney has a camera."

"We need to hurry, the sun has almost set. Stand over here away from the bench. Now pretend you're facing each other saying your vows. Now look directly at the camera, perfect.

"Now sit on the bench and place your left hands together so I can get a picture of your rings. Stay there. Children can Liesl, Friedrich and Louisa stand behind the bench without falling in the water?"

"Yes, Uncle Sidney's there's room."

"Then I want Marta and Kurt on one side and Brigitta and Gretl on the other."

"Hold your smile; one more to be sure. Very good, I'll get more inside." The children ran off.

"Thank you Sidney, I never gave pictures a thought."

"I had weddings at my lodge too. I always had a camera handy, Maria. Georg did you see who's here?"

"I did…" A voice interrupted.

"Mama and Papa, it's time to party."

"Okay Liesl, we'll be there in a minute."

Sidney walked with Liesl to the backdoor. He knew the couple wanted a few minutes alone.

"Maria, when I first saw you, there was no way for me to keep my heart from thumping in my chest. You took my breath away. Your gown is perfect for you. And with your veil, you look like a princess."

"The lady at the bridal shop called my veil a queen's veil. I like princess better. And you my handsome husband look mighty dashing in your suit. I love the color."

"We better not keep our children waiting. Our wedding planner has summoned us."

Georg grabbed Maria's hand and hurried to the door of the dining room. Liesl was standing there. "Uncle Sidney, please take a picture of them kissing."

"I got the real first kiss, Liesl. I'm sure there was enough sunlight for a perfect picture. I'll get them to repeat their pose."

"Your daughter wants to be sure I have a good picture of you two kissing."

"We'll comply. Won't we Georg?"

"Repeat your pose." The shutter clicked. Stay put. Let me get another."

"And now for the toasts; does everyone have their flute?" Sidney looked around, he saw Katia coming with two for the bride and groom.

"Does this have alcohol?"

"No Maria, it's like Coca-Cola, only clear."

"Georg and I go back years. I saw his mind at work, performing mighty acts of submarine warfare. The end of the war was not kind to Austria; that paled with his grief. Then all of us had to flee our homeland. I too, pastor, believe his escape had God's fingerprints on it.

"When I first met Maria I saw the connection they already had. May the good winds blow and sail you into marital bliss. I salute you, my friends. Drink up everyone."

Another navy men spoke next. "May the love in your hearts remain as deep as the waters of the great blue sea,"

And from James Lewis, "May your love be as endless as your wedding rings."

"Chaplain John, will you offer the blessing."

"The Lord provided good soil from whence came the substances which created this food. He supplied the sun, the rain which allowed it to grow. May this food nourish our bodies to do good works. Amen. _Amen._

Hardly anyone sat; they milled around talking and eating. Maria had the opportunity to meet Georg's navy friends. She was properly introduced to James Lewis.

"I understand you were the one who alerted Georg to leave Austria,"

"Sadly yes, all of the group who had moved to Salzburg got out with no difficulty. The American in Bern Switzerland helped get them to America. They're at other naval bases. You already met Josef and Ralph.

"I want to thank you personally Maria; not everyone would show such compassion to a total stranger."

"You're too kind. I suppose God pushed me to make the decision."

"The children are really pleased Georg found them a mother."

"Yes, it warms my heart. I see Georg motioning for me. I better go see what he wants."

"Darling, it's time to dance."

Sidney made the announcement. "And now for their first dance as husband and wife they have chosen the song titled, _I Can't Believe You're in Love With Me_."

Liesl in particular was mesmerized by the way they danced together. It was exactly as they had practiced. Georg's hand was in the small of Maria's back; Maria's left hand did rest on Georg's shoulder.

Georg took hold of Maria's other hand; they both bent their elbows close as Georg swayed to the music and moved them around the dance space. When they finished they were cheek to cheek. Sidney had flashed the camera several times while they danced.

"Papa, I loved the way you danced with Maria. I'll remember whenever my time comes to dance that way."

"Don't make it too soon, Liesl."

"I won't. I still need to meet the boy of my dreams." Father and daughter each held an endearing smile.

Frank had changed the record to _Over the Rainbow._ Georg knew that was for him to dance with all his girls. He had to play it several times so Georg could dance with each one. When the next record began, a young boy tapped Maria on her shoulder.

"May I have this dance?"

"My, you sound so grownup Friedrich. Of course you can."

Friedrich was going through his awkward years. He danced rather stilted; he didn't want to stumble over his own feet. In a few minutes, Kurt cut in. He really didn't know how to dance. Maria led them around the dance floor.

Frank played records for almost an hour. All the men had their chance to dance with Maria. Each of them spoke praises about her gown. Sidney again got everyone's attention.

"Georg's son Kurt tells me it's time to cut the cake. Make room for the cake table."

Stefan and Phillip carefully carried a small wooden table to the center of the dance space. Sidney took a picture of this three layer cake decorated with rose buds.

"We need to make the first slice, Maria."

"I know. Liesl told me. Your hand rests on mine."

Maria took hold of the long knife with the pearl handle. Georg placed his. They were about to cut the cake when they heard. "Pause for a second." Sidney snapped the picture. Then they continued to cut into the cake.

"I'll do the rest and give you your slice."

Katia presented Georg with a nice sized slice with two forks on the plate. Sidney instructed them. "Now get a piece on your forks; then simultaneously feed the other." Again there was a flash.

"This is really good, Katia."

"Step aside so Isabel and I can serve the others."

"Maria, let's finish it."

After their last bite, Georg whispered in her ear. "It's almost time for us to leave."

"I know."

It was Georg's turn to get everyone's attention. "Maria and I are extremely happy you could join us this evening. Having friends and family witness your marriage is important to us. It's time for us to take a walk."

The words, "a walk," were asked like a question. "Yes everyone, Stefan discovered a honeymoon cottage on the property. It's very secluded and is stocked for three days. Maria went to the residence to change."

"Ah, I see she has returned. Our children asked to walk part way with us. Frank will see you to the front of the residence. Admiral, I'll see you on Monday. I hope nothing devastating happens during that time."

Stefan and Phillip led the way; each held a flash light. When they could see the cottage they stopped. "Okay children, one last hug and kiss."

"Mama, I'll be right here on Sunday afternoon. I'll need another kiss by that time."

"And I'll come give you one Gretl."

Liesl was last. "You two have such a wonderful connection. I've always worried about her but not anymore. She's a very happy little girl."

"I'm glad she's happy. What do you have in the box?"

"Katia packaged the top of the cake. She thought you and papa might enjoy another piece."

"I do think your papa and I will indulge."

Georg took one of the flashlights. The couple hurried to the cottage. They waived from the porch and then disappeared inside.

The children weren't sad. They talked about the evening the entire way home. Isabel knew they would have difficulty settling down after all the excitement. They sat in the living room remembering the day. Soon they grew tired and willingly went to bed.


	17. Private Time

Private Time

Georg shut the door to the cottage. Using his flashlight he led them through the entry room into the sitting room of the master suite. He found the pull chain of the lamp sitting on a table inside the entrance.

Georg remembered Maria's reaction to Stefan words. _The all-important bedroom is in the back._ She had squeezed his arm rather firmly. He had no intention of going in there right now. Instead he asked.

"Are you interested in sharing a piece of our wedding cake?"

"I am Georg. I hope there's coffee to go with it."

"I'm almost certain Katia left us a pot in our little kitchen."

"Let's go see."

"I was right. I'll heat it, you can cut the cake."

Maria discovered plates as well cups and saucers in a cabinet above the counter. In a drawer she found a large knife and a tray fill of tableware; she took out two forks. She cut them two nice size pieces and placed the plates on the table.

"Take a seat Maria, I'll pour the coffee."

After Georg had sat, they began to eat. Maria paused.

"You know, at first I couldn't figure out why I enjoyed Katia's cakes so much. It finally occurred to me it's because it was because they weren't as sweet as most cakes. If I eat too much sugar, I sometimes get lightheaded several hours later."

"Katia learned to bake during the years of sugar rationing. People got used to less sugar. The children would probably complain if they were sweeter. You don't need any sugar; you're already full of sweetness. It was a magnet for Gretl since the day she met you."

"I remember how she and Marta became my instant friends."

"I always worried about Gretl. She was only one and a half when Agathe died. I was too filled with grief to help her. Luckily there were other women besides Isabel and Katia who lived with us. They did their best to shower her with attention. But they weren't Agathe. I think even her young mind knew the difference.

"I told Friedrich that the reason I waited so long to marry was because I hadn't found the right person to be their mother. I do believe that God had selected you long ago. I had to wait for His opened window of opportunity."

"I believe the same." Maria stood part way and leaned over the table to give Georg a kiss."

"My wife is so very special. Maria, I'm going to put on some more comfortable clothes."

"I'll wash these dishes and then do the same."

They discovered that the big bedroom had separate dressing rooms. Georg came out of his and took a seat on the settee. Maria joined him in a few minutes. She wasn't shy; she sat next to him. Georg's arm immediately went around her shoulders.

"Maria darling, I know you must have some apprehension about sharing what is often called the marriage bed. It's very natural. I'm going to try and help relieve your anxiety by telling you something most men would never do.

"If our souls, when they get to heaven, could blush, Agathe's face would become a dark rose color. She'd also probably be laughing."

"You have me intrigued."

"Maria, have you ever heard the expression, sailors have a girl in every port?"

"Now Georg, where would I have heard such a thing?"

"Just checking, as Brigitta likes to say. It's a saying born out of the time when morals were at an all-time low. Long before children were taught the social graces."

"Is this a continuation of the commandant's lecture on social graces?"

"You're quite cleaver, now you have me trying to keep from laughing."

"Tell me darling, I'm listening." They both laughed before Georg could continue.

"Yes, my story does have its origin at the military school I attended. The only time women set foot on its campus were at dances to help us learn our social graces. We bowed, they curtsied and we danced with at least a foot between us."

"My goodness, you broke all the rules when we danced to our song!"

"That's true, we did. I didn't even dance with Agathe that way. I told you we had to wait two years to be married. During that time, we were forced to follow all the rules. We could only see each on certain days and for a limited amount of time. By the time we married, we were both anxious to be together and alone. Our desire for the other exploded in such a way our first time was a real disaster.

"Thank goodness she had a sense of humor. We both laughed about our ineptitude. You'll never believe what helped us."

"I can't imagine; tell me sweetheart." Maria snuggled closer.

"Have you ever read the book of the Bible titled, _Song of Solomon_?"

"No darling, at the Abbey I had been studying _Genesis._ Father Wasner spent a lot of time on how God molded us from the soil; he formed a shape and then breathed life into it. And then he created a companion out of the first creation's rib. He named them as He had all the animals. They were man and woman; I think it why we desire to be so close to each other; to truly become one."

"I also was taught that creation story. The _Song of Solomon_ is not an easy read. After all it is a poem; it uses unusual words to describe the maiden's beauty and King Solomon's desires for her. Each time you read it, the true meaning is revealed. It is a song of praise celebrating God's creation and what is without a doubt the crowning glory of that creation; the gift of love between a man and a woman.

"King Solomon had brought this beautiful young maiden into his harem. She goes to great lengths to resist his advances. It's her shepherd lover she desires. They both risk their lives to be united; neither lost their virginity. Repeatedly she tells the others in the harem, who don't understand why she resists the King's advances, that she is deeply in love with her shepherd lover and he with her and _do not awaken love before it is ready_.

"When the time comes to marry and they lay in the married bed, the virgin reminds the shepherd that love cannot be rushed. In poetic symbolism she invites him to play with her; touch those places of enjoyment and to be united with her in all the wonder and joy of love, marriage and the amazing gift of sexual love."

Georg didn't wait for Maria to respond. He took her in his arms and kissed her with those deep kisses which stirred both them to have indescribable pleasure. Maria caught her breathe enough to respond.

"Georg, touch me playfully that I may experience all that is married love. I'm all yours my love."

The words stopped; Maria's pure white robe came off and was tossed away. Maria was moved to untie Georg's robe; he complied. He tossed it away. He knew they were getting close.

"Let me carry you to bed." He sat her on the edge.

"You won't need this gown either." He pulled it over her head. She did not hide from him. As he slipped off his pajama top, Maria undid the button on his pajama bottom and slid it down until it fell to his ankles.

"Come lay beside me," Maria urged.

Georg's lips kissed those most sensitive body parts; his hands prepared her body. The moment had arrived. Georg smothered Maria's body; so close that they became one. That was the moment when they were both taken to a place of indescribable pleasure.

Now they lay together; their hearts beating in sync. They came down from the mountain of ecstasy.

Georg's arms went under her and he rolled them on their sides. He kissed her softly. She still held him tightly. She had no words right then.

They opened their eyes; their smiles were full. "Wow!"

"Did you see shooting stars? Or feel a small earthquake inside you? And now you're afraid to let go for fear you'll never feel that way again?" Georg asked.

"Yes, all those things, I love you."

"My darling, you were wonderful."

"Georg, your hands were like magic and your kisses were tingling."

"I took my lessons from the poet who wrote the wonderful poem on how to love a woman. Maria, you may want to soak in a tub of warm water. Let me use the bathroom first; I'll draw the water."

Georg gathered his pajamas and disappeared into the bathroom. Maria was still coming down from the mountain. She heard.

"The water's ready."

"Coming."

"Now sit as long as you want; I won't fall asleep."

"I won't be long."

And she wasn't. Maria had another gown to wear. This one was more to her liking for sleeping. When she climbed back into bed she still snuggled close to Georg.

"God really gave us a wonderful experience."

"He did. He wanted us to have pleasure as we create another one of ourselves. We better try and get some sleep. We may wake early because we are in a new place; we might be awakened by God's creatures."

"True, may I sleep this close?"

"I want you too. I don't move much during the night. You learn that from the small bunks on a sub. Here's a kiss to sleep on."

Georg's kiss was soft. Maria was on her side with her arm draped across her husband. They did sleep. Surprisingly, neither moved very much during the night.

Maria had woken; she lay there quietly before speaking. "Good morning darling."

"How did you know I was awake?"

"Your breathing changed."

"How do you feel this morning?"

"A little sore, the same as you feel when you haven't hiked in a long time and overdue it your first day."

"I repeat what I said last night, you were wonderful."

"I had an expert teacher." Maria propped herself on her arm and leaned over Georg to give him a kiss."

"You are special. We should get up. I'm like Kurt; my stomach tells me it's been a long time since we had a good meal."

"I'll get dressed and see what Katia prepared for us."

"I need to shave then I'll join you."

"It's a deal."

Maria checked the refrigerator. All the containers were labeled. She removed the one labeled breakfast meat. Next she sat three eggs on the counter, two were for Georg. In the bread box on the counter, she found bread.

She was looking for the skillet when Georg joined her. "You need to look out the window; we have visitors."

An inquisitive Georg did as she asked. "Oh my, there's a doe with her fawn having a drink. I'm sure daddy deer is close by watching. Now what can I do to help."

"I've watched Katia light the stove, still I'm hesitant."

"No problem, the secret is always to light the match first; then turn on the gas. I see they use matches which are extra-long. You don't need to get your hands so close. I'll light the back one for the coffee and this one in front for the skillet."

"Katia taught me to fry the breakfast meat first and cook the eggs in the same skillet."

"While you to that I'll begin to toast the bread and find the butter and I'm sure we have jam."

"That metal container on the counter has pastries. I hope she made us some cheese filled ones. They're the best."

"You know, my mother is up in heaven laughing. I'm sure she never thought I would one day help my wife cook."

"My parents may be doing likewise, little Maria wasn't much for domestic chores. She could be found in the barn talking to the animals."

"We're quite a pair. Let me hold the plates while you place the eggs and meat on them."

The two sat at the table built for two. They both finished the hot food. Georg sat the tin container with the pastries on the table. They both indulged as they finished their coffee

"After we wash these dishes, I think we should take a walk. We can use the backdoor; I want a good look at the lake."

They discovered a small porch with a flight of stairs to the lake. "This is beautiful; this lake is huge."

"Yes, I see, Georg. Our little beach must be around the bend."

"Be careful, the steps are a little steep."

"I'll keep my hand on your shoulder."

"Look under the porch, Maria."

"A canoe, how nice, I've never been in a canoe."

"If the weather holds, we can do that this afternoon. Let's follow the path through the forest."

The couple walked and walked. The forest got thicker. "I see a piece of paper on that tree ahead."

Georg laughed as he read. "Okay you two, you better turn around or you may get lost."

"That's Willie's printing. I suppose we should heed the warning."

"Yes, we should. We've really walked quite far. I wonder if all this is our property; I suppose we should look for a map sometime."

"We're not lost darling. I see our cottage. I'm hungry already. I think Katia fixed more of those sandwiches she served at the reception. We can eat them and then maybe go out in the canoe."

Maria not only found those little sandwiches but also a can of potato chips and a pot of soup to heat. They had more than enough to eat.

"Maria, did you buy any pants?"

"I did. The lady at the store suggested them. Should I change?"

"It will make it easier to get in and out of the canoe."

It didn't take Maria long to change. They traveled down those steep stairs again.

"We both need to take off our shoes and socks. We're going to get our feet wet."

Georg dragged the canoe to the water's edge. "I'll help you in first. It won't rock."

Georg helped Maria sit on the seat in the front; the direction in which the canoe would move.

"Hang on, darling; it will only wobble for a few seconds."

He placed the oar in it and jumped in after he gave the canoe a push into the water.

Georg took the oar and gave it another push away from the shoreline. He paddled to the middle and paused.

"I feel tiny on this big lake."

"True, I'm going to paddle in a big circle. I really don't want to lose sight of the cottage."

Georg didn't paddle quickly. They were in no hurry. They took in the sights. "I wish I knew the names of these birds we see."

"And those fish which are jumping out of the water.'

"Georg, do you think people around here fish for food?"

"I think they do. The club's menu has fish listed other than shrimp and crab."

"I see rain clouds gathering in the distance; we should head back to the cottage."

Georg paddled more quickly. They weren't back long before the rain began. It wasn't a storm, only a steady rain.

"Our boys would tell us this rain is good for the garden." Maria smiled inwardly; it pleased her that Georg used the word _our,_ with such ease. They sat on the lovebird swing and watched it rain until they both decided they were hungry.

Dinner was easy. Maria placed a large portion of the stew into another pan to heat. Georg lit the oven for her. She rolled out the biscuit dough and used a biscuit cutter to make a dozen biscuits.

Maria watched them like a hawk; she wasn't sure how long they needed to bake. Georg had set the table. He placed both butter and two types of jam on the table. They had coffee with dessert which was more of their wedding cake.

After the couple washed the dishes together, they sat on the settee, kissing. "It's best we wait a day, darling. Remember, we have a lifetime of making love ahead of us."

Maria knew he was right. They did go to bed and talk. Maria yawned. "It's light out time sweetheart." Georg pulled the metal chain on the lamp next to the bed.

Maybe they had been asleep for an hour when Maria sat up and immediately asked. "What was that noise?"

"What noise, Maria? I was asleep."

"That noise," Georg listened. First he heard this shrill sound, _kew-wick, kew-wick_. And then as if another was seemingly answering the first, he heard _hoo, hoo-hoo, hoo-oo, and hoo-oo._

"They're owls Maria, a male and female owl."

"Are you sure? I thought they only hooted."

"I'm sure. For some reason they seem to talk to each other more when it rains. Maybe if we'll get lucky we might see one during the day. Come snuggle close so we can fall back asleep.'

"Owls, you can go to sleep too; you've made your presence known."

"You tell them darling; I doubt they will listen."

They giggled and then snuggled closer. Neither knew if the owls stopped; they fell back to sleep until daybreak. When they woke, they both needed to stretch; they had barely moved during the night.

"It's quiet Georg. I don't hear either the rain or the owls."

"They sleep during the daytime. I think we should get up; we need to fix breakfast."

"Katia fixed a pot of oatmeal. All I need to do is heat some of it. I'll dress quickly and get it on the stove."

"And I'll shave and join you."

Maria felt confident enough to light the burner. She noticed the pot of oatmeal was quite large. Good, Katia gave us enough for another morning. She had spooned out enough for the two of them. The flame under the pot was short. She knew to stir it often.

The brewed coffee Katia had made for them was gone. She was reading the directions for making more when Georg joined her.

"I need to light another burner and boil some water, Georg."

"I can do that for you."

"While it comes to a boil, we can eat our fruit. We have lots of glass jars with different fruits. Shall we have pears today?"

"Pears are something we never had very often. None of the children were fond of them when they were little."

"Maybe their taste buds have changed. Katia should serve them some time."

They had their fruit. The water had boiled. It was poured into the top of the coffee maker. The water would drip threw the coffee grounds to the pot below.

Maria divided the oatmeal between two bowls; Georg's got the most. "Katia left us some brown sugar and some nuts to put into it."

"It's the way I love it; more nuts than sugar for me."

"I like it a little sweeter."

"Is that why you're so sweet darling?"

Maria didn't respond. She partially stood and leaned across to give him a kiss.

"You ooze sweetness, darling. When we finish, we can take our coffee and sit on the swing and enjoy the morning."

Maria had a suggestion. "Let's sit quietly and see if any birds will visit us. Mama birds may be out looking for food for their babies."

They were amazed at how many different birds they saw. Both a redbird and one with black wings and a yellow-gold tummy came and sat on the porch rail. And there were others like the one who clung to a tree and pecked at it and those who were searching the ground for food, some were blue others had black feather wings and a distinct red breast. Their sound seemed to say cheer-up, cheer-up.

Soon the birds disappeared and other animals took their place. They both knew what squirrels looked like. They ventured up the steps and walked on the porch before leaving. Each noticed two other much smaller furry animals; they too were very inquisitive.

They soon disappeared as well. "I wonder if we could ever get the children to be still and quiet to see God's animals?"

"Maybe one or two of them at a time; but never all seven of them Maria."

"I know. It's almost time for lunch. Let's find something quick to eat and go back out on the water in the canoe."

"You really enjoyed it."

"I did Georg."

Maria sliced the leftover biscuits; spread them with mustard and added a slice of ham. Katia had prepared a large bag of shredded cabbage. It had directions attached. It was to be mixed with cold slaw dressing which was in a jar.

"I really enjoy this simpler way of eating; extravagant preparations have their place but no one needs to eat that way all the time."

"I think this is the way most Americans eat, Georg. There is no aristocracy in American. Maybe the very wealthy might eat differently."

"Finish your lemonade and go change; our canoe is waiting."

Once again they spent all afternoon on the water. Maria even paddled for a while. They never lost sight of the cottage. Maria had an idea for dinner.

"Georg, we have a place for a fire. It even has benches. We could cook hotdogs over the fire and finish off the cold slaw. I also saw all the makings for a special sweet treat. We had them while you were gone. They're rather gooey and messy to eat; they taste wonderful."

"I'm game. Let's go inside and use the bathroom. You can gather everything while I start the fire."

The couple allowed the flames to subside. They slid the hot dog onto a fork attached to a long stick. They could easily hold it near the fire without getting burned. Neither allowed the meat to get charred. They placed the hot piece of meat in an oblong bun and enjoyed it with a side serving of cold slaw. Georg finished one; he cooked another. Maria was satisfied with one.

Maria showed Georg how to gently roast a marshmallow; then slide it onto a Graham Cracker with a small piece of chocolate on it. A second cracker went on top. It was smushed until it oozed out the sides.

"I take it our children enjoyed these."

"Very much, I would only allow them to have one. They're full of sugar."

"I must agree; they're fine for an occasional treat. Now I need to wash my hands. I'll smother the fire before we go inside. I'll check on it later."

Once inside and cleaned up, the couple found the gramophone and records. They listened to some and danced to others. Before it got late, Georg did check on the fire. With a shovel he buried it in sand.

Maria had found a copy of their wedding dance song. It was the impetus for so much more. Georg again used the words of the poet to make love to his wife. Maria would tell him. "I didn't think it could feel any more ecstatic but it was."

"You were more relaxed."

"And again your hands were magic and your kisses tingling. I must get up before we fall asleep. I don't want to be awakened in the middle of the night needing to use the bathroom. And I certainly hope the animals will be quiet."

"They should be, it's not raining."

Georg also took his turn in the bathroom. Each replaced their nightclothes and snuggled down for a wonderful night's sleep.

They woke with the same thought which Maria voiced. "Today is Sunday. Our last few hours to be alone."

"We could spend the next hour doing what we both enjoyed last night."

Maria didn't respond with words but with a deep sensual kiss. Georg understood perfectly. Georg answered her with a kiss of his own and so much more. Once again they experienced the pinnacle of the mountain of ecstasy.

They lay together for a short time before bathing and getting dressed. They finished the rest of the oatmeal for breakfast. They took one last canoe ride before having a late lunch. They enjoyed the last piece of wedding cake with coffee.

They had been on the porch swing but decided to wait inside for the children to come to the cottage. They were sure they would hear them as they sat in the entry room.


End file.
